Science & Faith
by Scribbler95
Summary: Cal Lightman, cynic. Jessica Watson, lonely girl who's lost her faith. But what is hidden beneath the stone cold masks? Between fighting for their lives and fighting against themselves, a dark secret is working its way to the surface. Eventual Cal/OC
1. Chapter 1

They knew something was up. Cal was in a particularly foul mood today, glowering at pretty much everyone and had called an 'emergency meeting' in his office. Loker had briefly considered writing a will before going to said meeting, given Cal's current disposition. He sat opposite them with a sour expression and a pile of folders.

"Well, we have to hire someone else. Bloody government decided we had too much work and too few people. Even put out the advert without informing me. Bastards. Anyway have a look at this lot and see what you think."

He slammed the folders down in front of them and they gingerly opened the first one of perhaps twenty. This would be a very long meeting.

XxXxXxXxX

Cal had eventually softened up slightly, though bitterness still remained on his features. Loker's eyes were starting to droop. So far they had seven possible applicants lined up out of eighteen. He opened the next file and laughed out loud.

"This one's definitely a joke. Doctor from England."

Torres sighed and snatched the folder from his hands, examining it slowly.

"Doctor Jessica Watson. Twenty nine, just finished at Oxford University. Forgive me if I'm wrong but the original doctor Watson was a man called John. Maybe this girl is just unfortunately named."

Cal proceeded to snatch the folder from _her_ hands, examining the picture included. After a moment he emitted a low whistle.

"Well that sure as hell isn't Jude Law."

He received a playful slap for that one.

"Well? Yes or No?"

"She's got all the credentials..." Began Gillian.

"And she's hot. I vote yes." Finished Loker.

After mutual agreement on both terms (Cal wasn't blind after all) she was added to the 'Yes' pile.

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica Watson was panicking. She honestly had no idea how her friends had convinced her that she could get the job.

She had suspicions that she may have been slightly drunk when they told her about the opening because the next thing she remembered after her friends arriving at her house that night with two bottles of wine was the next day when they wrestled a pen into her hand, paperwork on the table in front of her. Anyway she had sent off the application under their watchful eyes and now, six days later, she was hyperventilating at work. Mentally of course. Her face hardly ever betrayed her emotions, she was well trained in facial control and recognition, having dedicated years of her life to mastering the science. She was now Doctor Watson – an unfortunate name when trying to attempt to look professional. A doctor in the science of micro expressions and she worked in a music shop.

"No acceptance yet then?" Asked Celia as she sidled up next to her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well A: you haven't asked for time off work yet and B: you're pricing those CDs rather violently my friend."

She sighed and priced another CD as if it had insulted her personally.

"It's been almost a week now! I've wanted to work there for years..."

"Don't blame you. That Lightman's a looker."

Jess rolled her eyes, ignoring the lustful stares of a customer.

"It's just...look at me. I'm twenty nine and I work in a CD shop! I am by all technicalities a Doctor – by title at least – and I have no career in sight."

She sighed and Celia chuckled.

"You don't look upset."

"I never look upset."

"True. Listen, your shift finishes soon. Go home, relax, read Lightman's book for the seven hundredth time...just relax. Okay?"

She let the book joke pass. She had admittedly read the book a lot but hey, in her defence a thesis doesn't write itself. She signed herself out and, arriving home, undid her hair and opened her laptop.

_1 New Mail_

Curious she clicked it open. The only emails she ever received were from her sister or her mother or on occasion Celia or a few of her friends – the only people who could stand the fact that she could read their every whim in the jerk of an eyebrow or the twitch of a finger.

_Doctor Watson._

_We have received your application and would like t__o request a personal interview on the 13__th__. The interview will be held at the Lightman Group offices in Washington D.C. If you have any issues with timing or location, given your current area, please contact the email below for a re-scheduling._

_Your interview will be held between 10am and 2pm. Please bring any paperwork necessary._

_Yours sincerely._

_Dr. C. Lightman_

She blinked and read it again...and again, eyes lingering on the name at the base.

A _personally signed _email from Cal Lightman?

Wow.

Suddenly it all sunk in and, drifting slightly, she picked up the phone and dialled Celia.

"Hello?"

"Celia? It's Jess."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to need some time off next week."

"Why?" Her voice was knowing, she wanted her to say it. Jessica laughed and smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like an age.

"I got an interview! From DOCTOR BLOODY LIGHTMAN HIMSELF!"

**Aaaand chapter one is complete!**


	2. Chapter 2

She had successfully packed, unpacked and repacked her suitcase three times. Celia had given her two weeks off, she had ordered her ticket and booked a hotel room.

Now all she had to do was decide what clothes to wear.

Silly, yes, but she wanted to look professional. This could be her only shot at her ideal job and she didn't want to – as her sister had so delicately put it – screw things up. She didn't own _that many _clothes, it was just nerves. She glowered at her clothing and re started.

XxXxXxXxX

The team arrived early on the morning of the interviews, coffee in hand.

"So she's actually coming all the way from England just for an interview?"

"Yup."

"Wow, impressive."

Ria eyed the gathering interviewees with apprehension. Some were talking, some were ogling the receptionist and some were just sat there shaking or staring into space. So far there was no sign of Jessica Watson.

"Right, everyone through here please. Thank you all for coming."

She led them through.

"Derrick Adams?"

And so it had begun.

XxXxXxXxX

Loker wandered the corridors, heading towards the waiting room where he was planning on entertaining himself by scaring the possible newbies a bit. Suddenly a woman with long black hair, a red silk shirt, trousers and a trench coat shot through the doors towards the desk.

"Hi. My name is Jessica Watson. I'm not too late for the interviews am I?"

He decided to step in.

"Nope. You're not for a bit yet. Eli Loker." He held out his hand and she shook it. Her face was entirely blank, the perfect poker face. She allowed herself a small smile.

"Jess Watson. Nice to meet you. Er...which way to the interviews?"

He led her down the corridor.

"So...you look hot." He stated, childishly hoping to freak her out slightly. The only reaction he got was her raising one eyebrow.

"Thank you. Not looking too shabby yourself."

He blinked. She was good. With that he opened the door to the waiting room.

"Right through there."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly again and entered. He wandered over to where Gillian was stood.

"Was that..."

"Doctor Watson yeah. Even better looking in real life. Good poker face. Very nice ass."

He got a slap for his honesty.

XxXxXxXxX

"Jessica Watson?"

She got up and walked along side the pretty brunette who lead her to the office.

"Just go on in. Good luck."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

She walked into the office and stopped to view the many, many pictures of Cal Lightman on the walls for a second before walking over to the genuine article himself and shaking the hand he held out.

"Hello Doctor Watson I'm Doctor Lightman."

"Lovely to meet you. Has anyone ever told you that those pictures are oh so slightly creepy?"

He smiled at her confidence, the last one had been a quivering wreck.

"Yup. It's sort of the point. Now, I should point out that most of the other interviewees are older than you and therefore have more chance of getting in."

Instead of flinching or crying (like the last woman who had received that statement) she smiled brightly.

"Well I'm just going to hope this interview goes extremely well aren't I?"

"Indeed you are. Now, a few questions."

"Fire away."

"Have you read my book."

"Several times." She smiled. "Very good I must say. I owe my doctorate to it."

"You're welcome. And question number two: do you find me attractive?"

Her face remained carefully blank as she replied.

"I hardly think that's professional nor necessary. However my friend Celia would be more than happy to oblige if you are looking for someone. She thinks you are, and I quote 'a looker'." She smiled at the end.

"Well then it's good to know I have options across the pond. Now I'm afraid for the interview you're going to have to take off the mask."

"What mask?"

"The poker face love, it needs to stop for a few minutes."

She sighed and he saw a flash of sadness before it disappeared.

"I'm not sure I can. I'll try."

"Thank you."

He watched as the strict firmness of the poker face slowly melted slightly from her features, leaving a less rigid expression but still one that remained guarded if not completely blank.

"Do you often have trouble doing that?"

"Yes."

He nodded at her honesty, he was pretty much the same.

"Now I need to ask a few questions, get a feel of your expressions. Okay?"

She nodded.

"What is your full name?"

"Jessica Marie Watson."

"Current occupation?"

"I work in a music shop."

"Family?"

"I have my parents and my older sister Katrina."

"Why do you want to work here?"

She thought for a moment about her phrasing.

"I've been through a lot. When I was younger and didn't know how to do this I was vulnerable. I got hurt because I couldn't see love from obsession and so when I learned the science, when I learned what you did here...I wanted to do the same. I want to be able to use what I can do to help people. To convict those who deserve it and protect those who need it."

"That's deep." He smiled.

"I know. It sounded pretty philosophical in my head too."

"You seem fairly confident."

"Really? Because inside I feel about this big." She held out her fingers, about an inch apart.

"Okay then back to business. Are you honestly willing to emigrate to America to get this job? And can you afford to?"

"Absolutely. And I've been saving for years so I hope so."

"Right then. I'm just going to show you some shots of expressions. Try to name as many as you can."

He clicked a button and the screen to their right light up. She looked at it as the face changed quickly.

"Anger."

Another flash.

"Jealousy."

Yet another flash. She could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled slightly.

"Love."

"One more."

She watched it carefully.

"Okay that one is a test."

"How so?"

"That is the perfect poker face. Usually in most the emotions show, if only slightly, through the eyes. That one was completely blank. It's impossible."

He grinned at that. She was the first one to get it right. Even his team sometimes had trouble with that one.

"Thank you for your time Doctor Watson..."

"Please call me Jessica. I feel like someone from Sherlock Holmes when people call me that." She grinned.

"Thank you Jessica."

"And thank you."

She left the building smiling. She had just met Calvin Lightman. She stopped short when she saw a young girl crossing the road, straight into the path of an oncoming car. She leapt forwards and grabbed the girl, pulling her out of the way just before it hit her.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell are you all right? I swear all American drivers are insane!"

The girl laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Thanks for that, I'm Emily."

"I'm Jessica."

"You're English. What are you doing in D.C?"

She laughed at the bluntness of the question.

"I just went for an interview." she gestured back to the Lightman building. "In there."

The girl's eyes grew even wider.

"No way! My dad works there!"

"Well put in a good word for Jessica Watson eh?"

"Will do. It was nice meeting you Jessica."

"And you Emily."

She watched the woman walk away. She was nicely dressed, red silk shirt, nice trousers. And not too young either, maybe late twenties. Emily walked into the building and wandered through the halls until she found the team watching the interview tapes.

"Hey dad!"

He turned.

"Oh hi Em, what are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Oh you know just hanging around. What are they?"

"Interview tapes. Wanna stay and watch people make complete fools of themselves?"

"Why not. Roll the film."

XxXxXxXxX

Two hours later they were all laughing so hard their sides were aching. Some of the interview tapes were comedy gold. Suddenly the angled and sincere face Emily had been waiting for appeared on screen.

"She was good." Said Cal.

"Hey! She's the one who pulled me out of the way of that car!" Added Emily. Several people choked.

"WHAT?" Burst her dad. She smiled.

"She pulled me out of the way of a car. Said all American drivers were insane. She was nice. Anyway, play the tape."

They watched the interview.

"Well she's got my vote." Said Cal. "One of the only ones who didn't shake like a leaf in a bloody gale, saw straight through the trick expression and saved Emily to boot."

"And she's hot." Added Loker.

"Well she's not displeasing on the eyes." Agreed Cal, Emily mimed gagging behind his back.

"Right. Everyone else, please place your votes."

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica arrived home and, after a thorough account to her friends and family of what had happened and exactly what Cal Lightman was like in real life, she got to bed. The next morning her laptop went off with a painfully loud _ding!_ She rolled over, groaning, and clicked the screen,

_1 New Mail_

She opened it, still half asleep.

_Jessica,_

_It has to be said your interview was bloody marvellous as far as they went. After a unanimous vote we've decided that you're exactly what we need on the team. You start as soon as you can, which should be soon. The Visa office owe me a few favours. The forms you will need are attached. Please reply with the date of your arrival and hence starting work. I hope your level of expertise remains as high as when you came to the office._

_I look forward to working with you, as does the rest of the team._

_Welcome to the Lightman Group._

_Cal Lightman._

She read it through twice before her brain finally woke up and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"OH MY GOD!"

She rang her father with shaking fingers.

"Hello?"

"Dad! It's Jess!"

"What are you so excited about sweetheart? Good news?"

"It's amazing news dad. I got the job! I'm going to Washington!"

**Ta dah!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as her paperwork had gone through (suspiciously quickly) she packed up her things. She had flown back over to America to go apartment hunting with her friend Sarah. The one she had found was about a mile and a half away from the office and was almost painfully small but considering the amount of money she was going to have she was grateful there was an affordable one at all. She had arrived back to pack her things and was having one last night with her friends.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Well start believing it! As of tomorrow you live and work in America my friend!" Stated Celia. Jess sighed, her usual poker face was still intact but her friends thought that – after much squinting and staring for hints of expression – she looked vaguely excited. It was sort of hard to tell, even after years of friendship.

"I know! Thanks for offering to help me move by the way. Blimey I didn't even know it was possible to move things across the Atlantic!"

Due to her minuscule budget upon arrival she was taking a lot of her furniture with her. Her and her friends were taking a boat across and then hiring a moving van on the other side.

XxXxXxXxX

She approached the receptionist, who had a look of classic boredom spread across her face.

"Hi there, I'm here to set up my new office? Apparently my stuff is already here."

"Doctor Watson?" She suppressed a flinch expertly at her title and turned to see the same guy who had shown her to the interview.

"Mr Loker, a pleasure."

She shook his hand and he grinned at her.

"Please, call me Eli. Welcome to paradise. I'll show her to her office." He spoke half to her and half to the bored looking receptionist who nodded, not looking up from her computer screen. Jessica walked alongside Loker.

"So Eli, what's it like working here?"

He looked over, not even seeing curiosity in her face, just calm controlled blankness. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and the smallest of smiles creased the corners of her mouth.

"Well it's...interesting. We lowly employees participate in a mixture of slave work, wild goose chases and coffee runs."

She laughed quietly, even her laugh displayed little of her true emotions. He stopped beside one of the glass-doored offices. It was quite small with a desk, a cork board and a computer. The desk was covered in the cardboard boxes containing her things.

"Well this one's yours...you want some help?"

"LOKER!" Came the voice of Doctor Lightman himself. Eli rolled his eyes as Jessica chuckled again.

"It looks like you're needed elsewhere. Thank you Eli."

He nodded, smiling quickly before disappearing around the corner. She shook her head, smiling slightly, before opening the door. She did a quick circuit of her new office, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched – a feeling that she loathed with a passion which made her want to curl up into a ball (she hadn't had the best experiences where that feeling was involved). She began unpacking her things into drawers and tested her her twirly office chair (you can not just sit in one of those without twirling it at least once). There came a knock at her door about five minutes later and she turned to see a woman with dark hair and dark eyes, she must have been about forty and she was wearing an expression that said very clearly what she then vocalised.

"I can see why he hired you."

"Really?" Said Jess dryly. "Do enlighten me."

The woman raised her eyebrows, mouth twisting at one side.

"Hmm. You're young and pretty."

Jessica didn't like her already. This woman was belittling everything about her.

"I'm sorry but you're really not my type, try Loker if you're looking for someone – if anything he's keen."

She turned away from the dark haired woman, unpacking her notebooks onto a shelf.

"Do you know who I am?" Demanded the woman.

"Nope."

She straightened out a picture before turning around again, face as blank as always, not showing the annoyance simmering beneath the pale indifference. The woman gave her a half impressed, half annoyed look before offering a hand.

"I'm Zoe, Cal's ex wife."

She shook the hand firmly enough to show that she was not the weak, fragile little thing that this woman had insinuated she was.

"Jessica Watson."

The woman smiled tensely before nodding.

"Mom?"

They both turned to see the wide-eyed teen in the office doorway, headphone in one ear.

"Hey sweetie I was just dropping off some files for your father. This is-"

"Jessica!"

If she was surprised that Emily remembered her name or that she was her new boss' daughter she didn't show it. Smiling widely (a rare occurrence) she waved at Emily Lightman.

"Well I'd better be going...it was nice meeting you Doctor Watson."

She was lying through her teeth about the meeting being 'nice' but Jessica didn't point this out, instead nodding formally as she turned and left. Emily grinned.

"I put in that word for you!"

"Well then thank you very much Emily, I owe you."

Emily eyed the contents of a box.

"Oi, nosy!"

The younger girl grinned sheepishly before her eyes doubled in size and she reached into the box, withdrawing a stack of CDs.

"Are these yours?"

"Oh yeah, I used to work in a music shop."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, keep your voice down." She smiled

"Wow. I think we're going to get along just fine."

XxXxXxXxX

Cal was sour, as he always was after encounters with his ex wife, as he skulked through the halls glowering at random people. He paused though as he heard music, coupled with his daughter's excited voice.

"No way! You've actually seen Green Day in concert?"

He rounded the corner to see Emily sat on the desk of his new employee, listening to music blaring from some form of dock, while said employee unpacked boxes of office-ware. The woman was nodding, face still almost expressionless with the faintest hints of a genuine smile across her pale, angled features.

"Jessica Watson!" He greeted, nodding towards Emily. "I see you've met my daughter?"

"Oh hello Doctor Lightman-"

"Cal please."

"Hello Cal, yup, me and Emily have been discussing the finer details of good music haven't we Em?"

Emily nodded, bobbing her head along to the dulcet tones of 'Green Day' as she swung her legs.

"Good music? Nah, Bon Jovi – now that's good music."

Emily rolled her eyes, muttering about him being 'a cave man'. Jessica Watson swatted her with a notebook.

"He's not a cave man, I happen to like Bon Jovi!"

Emily threw her a look of pure horror.

"But dad's old! You're not!"

She was shoved from the desk for that.

"So Doctor Watson..." He received a withering look for that. "What? It's your name!"

"Okay I'll bite, what is it Calvin Lightman?"

He winced.

"Touché."

She smirked victoriously.

"Why is it every expression you allow to show on your face is a mimic?"

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know...it's not you, more of an act of what you're feeling than what you're actually feeling."

She paused in her sorting.

"I honestly don't know. I've been doing it so long that I don't realise I am any more. Personal reasons."

Her voice said what her face didn't. _Don't ask me about my life._ He nodded, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well then I'll leave you to get settled in. Everything going all right with the move? I remember mine, absolute nightmare."

She threw him something that was extremely close to a genuine smile.

"It's been okay, I'll get by. It was nice meeting you again Cal."

"Yeah you too...Em, home by six all right?"

The younger girl nodded as her father left. Jessica turned to face her.

"Emily do you like ice cream?"

"I love it."

"Lunch?"

"Sure, if you're not embarrassed to be seen with a sixteen year old."

Jessica smiled.

"Nah, you're one of the coolest people people I've ever met. Now come on, my treat."

Emily Lightman was a girl of many faces. And none of them could refuse a free frozen treat.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica arrived at the offices two days later, the day she officially began work, coffee in hand.

"Morning Watson, my office, five minutes." Announced Doctor Lightman as he walked past, stealing the coffee from her hand. She raised one eyebrow, temporarily disrupting her perfect mask, before sighing and heading towards her own office, leaving her coat and bag before walking towards the main one (past the receptionist who twirled her blonde hair and gave Jessica a flat look as she passed). She knocked tiredly.

"What?" Came the slightly grouchy answer.

"You asked for me to be here."

"Oh right. Well come on then."

She rolled her eyes before opening the door, closing it behind her and walking up to his desk.

"Sit."

She rolled her eyes slightly at his tone.

"You're just a little ray of sunshine this morning aren't you Doctor Lightman?"

He grunted slightly, massaging his temple.

"Enough with the Doctor thing already, call me Cal. You seem to be getting pretty close to Emily."

Ah, so that was it.

"She's a great kid, she was amazing helping me unpack like that. Good taste in music too."

She smiled. Cal looked closely at her face (something that may have unsettled anybody else). There it was, the perfect act. Jessica was smiling but it was more like one of those Greek actor's masks, a constant smile pasted over whatever was lurking underneath. Seeing his speculating gaze she continued.

"I'd be happy to have her round if ever you need her to go somewhere. I might need her to come round anyway, she seems to have hidden my coffee supply, hence the shop bought."

She gestured to the steaming cup on his desk. He picked it up and took a gulp.

"Hmm, not bad, needs more sugar. For future reference I take two."

She chuckled beneath her breath and shook her head slowly.

"Right, I suppose you're free to go. We have a supposed witness coming in at eleven for interrogation so be ready for that. Thank you Doctor Watson."

She glared, something that seemed less threatening due to the fact that she was smiling.

"Enough with the Doctor thing already, call me Jessica."

"Right-o Jess."

She smiled, a faint glimpse of a genuine smile, before heading out...and walking directly into one Eli Loker.

"Woah there! Boss man called you in already?"

She nodded.

"Anything important?"

"Emily."

"Ah." Nodded Loker as they walked around the corner. "Yeah he gets pretty protective of her. He's an all right guy beneath the do-what-I-say-or-lose-your-job exterior. Sometimes. Not often. Once a year if he's generous."

She laughed, a musical lilting that seemed, unlike her facial expression, to be almost completely real. The woman who Jessica remembered as being called Torres walked in, took one look at the pair of them, and rolled her eyes.

"Loker leave the poor girl alone. I'm Ria."

"Jessica." She smiled, shaking her hand. Lightman walked in then, beside another woman with shoulder length hair and a form fitting skirt. He was still brandishing Jessica's coffee.

"Right then witness just arrived, Loker your on filming, Torres with Loker. Foster with Jess, you two are investigating. Time to test you out." He spoke the last part towards Jessica.

Jess nodded before pushing her fringe away from her eyes in what appeared to be a nervous habit. They walked towards an interrogation room to which the sleepy blonde receptionist had led a jittery looking middle-aged woman whose mouth turned down at the corners as her eyes darted left to right. Whatever the woman had seen she was certainly frightened. The woman Lightman had called Foster, the one in the skirt, smiled reassuringly down at Jess.

"You okay?"

Jess nodded.

"Just nervous, if I mess up I'm stuck in a completely foreign country with very little cash."

"You won't you're good. I saw your tape. I'm Gillian by the way."

"It's lovely to meet you. Jessica."

"You too. I have to let you take the reins on this one, Cal wants to see how you work."

Jess nodded.

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Now, Shall we?"

She smiled and opened the door, allowing Jess in as the others filed into the room next door (separated by a window of one-way glass).

"Mrs James, thank you for coming in." Spoke Gillian. The poor woman was beginning to cry. Jess sat opposite her and placed a reassuring hand on one of the woman's. Mrs James jumped slightly before smiling shakily.

"Sorry dear, I must look so silly like this."

"Not at all." Said Jess kindly, handing the older woman a handkerchief.

"Thank you sweetheart. Have I seen you before?"

Jess shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"I'm sure I saw you on the news a few years back...I'm sorry I'm babbling again."

Jess smiled again. The woman obviously felt more comfortable. She sat back, tucking her fringe away again.

"Now Mrs James, would you mind telling us what you saw?"

The woman nodded and began to speak. Jess could see Gillian's gaze in the corner of her eyes and hoped she wasn't doing too badly. She watched the woman's eyes crease as she recalled the screams she'd heard the week before. Watched her hands shake as she told her about the shots she'd heard moments later. The woman stopped in her recollections and sobbed openly, muttering about how she felt guilty, how she should have stopped the man she'd seen. Jess stood, walked around the table and crouched beside the chair.

"What is she doing?" Asked Loker, frowning at the glass.

"I have no idea." Replied Cal.

Jess took one of the woman's hands in hers.

"Mrs James, this is in no way your fault." She spoke calmly, reassuringly. Her voice said everything her words didn't. _You couldn't have stopped it. He had a gun, he knew what he wanted._

"If you feel up to continuing then please do so."

The woman wiped her eyes again. Gillian smiled and nodded at Jess as she looked over. Mrs James finished her account and they showed her from the office. Cal was walking towards them when the older woman turned around.

"I never caught your name."

"Jessica Watson."

The woman frowned slightly.

"I'm sure I've seen you before...Anyway thank you dear. I'm not sure I'd have been able to do that if you weren't so understanding."

Jess smiled, ignoring the gaze she could feel burning into her back.

"Your very welcome, sometimes we just need someone to listen. I find large amounts of chocolate help as well."

The woman chuckled and patted her hand once more before leaving. Jess steeled herself before turning around.

"And that was?" Asked Lightman, one eyebrow raised. She smiled.

"That was me getting you what you needed in the time I was given to do so."

"Yeah but why the lovey dovey moment?"

"Because I know how it feels to be the person on the other side of the table, the person who feels scared and alone and needs someone to listen to them."

She met his eyes evenly, the look on her face showing the truth behind her words. Cal frowned slightly before smiling crookedly.

"She didn't say a word last time she came in. You might have just solved the case. I owe you a drink."

Perhaps she could finally be happy here.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica was reading through her rent details when a knock came at the office door. Since the initial interview that morning (and Loker's comments afterwards about how she'd managed to get the woman to actually talk in the first place) there had been little activity and she'd resorted to going through her leftover paperwork. She looked up through the glass door to see an increasingly familiar face. She waved them in and set her papers down.

"Jess! Dad says you had your first interrogation this morning. I'm guessing it went well considering he's not lecturing you on how you should have done it right."

Jess chuckled and smiled at the younger girl.

"Are you actually allowed in here?"

Emily shrank slightly.

"Well..."

Jess laughed and winked.

"I won't tell. Now I need coffee and I can't remember where the machine is...can you give me a hand?"

Minutes later they found Torres and Foster by the coffee machine. Jessica's face was as perfectly blank as ever but she allowed a small smile as she saw her two new co-workers.

"Oh hi Em, Jessica." Said Gillian, smiling kindly in their direction. Emily waved enthusiastically.

"Hi Gillian! Hey Torres!"

Ria raised her cup in sleepy salute. Jessica poured herself a cup of coffee and a faint call of 'Two sugars' could be heard from the end of the corridor. Emily rolled her eyes as she called back.

"She's not the coffee girl dad!"

There was a moments pause before the faint voice called back.

"She is if I pay her for it!"

All four of them chuckled en masse.

"Don't bother Jessica, he'll eventually come and get it himself. Comply and you'll be fetching him coffee on an hourly basis." Said Ria, looking at the other woman interestedly. Torres was a natural, she didn't even have to try to see the tell tale signs of emotion, but Jessica's face showed only what she wanted it to. No more, no less. The woman under said speculating look smiled.

"Speaking from experience there Ria?"

"Oh don't get me started!"

They laughed and Emily settled onto the counter top, ignoring Gillian's feeble protests.

"So is it always this slow or did I just arrive on a dead day?"

"Depends, sometimes we get so much we don't sleep for days, others we end up playing board games and fetching coffee for his highness over there. Ah, speak of the devil!" Announced Gillian as Cal walked over.

"Where's my coffee?"

"Where are your manners?" Replied Jess, sipping her own drink. Emily watched the conversation like a hawk.

"Coffee."

"What do we say?"

"Now."

Jessica rolled her eyes and poured him a cup, deliberately being theatrical in the adding of two sugars before handing it to him. He humphed approvingly and Emily smirked. He looked over to her.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Cheeky."

"Grouchy."

Torres laughed quietly and Jess grinned at her. Loker rounded the corner brandishing a file.

"Woah, hi Emily. Hey Lightman they caught the guy, full confession and everything."

He dropped the file onto the counter and went for the coffee machine (as, it seemed, everybody did when there was nothing else to do) before realising that it was empty and scowling.

"This the guy that woman was whining about in interview this morning?"

Jess frowned at the back of his head. He turned around and smiled cheekily.

"I can feel it burning the back of my skull love, tone it down a bit eh?"

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment as Loker confirmed that it was Mrs James' mysterious shooter. Jessica smiled slightly to herself. This was what she'd come here to do, helping people, catching the bad guys. Cal turned to talk to Foster and saw the expression on Jessica's face. Her eyes met his and he refrained from commenting, something she seemed grateful for. In that moment she had seemed genuinely happy, her mask faltering. He wanted to see her smile like that again.

XxXxXxX

She sighed as she threw her coat over a chair, kicking her shoes into a corner as she sleepily made her way to the bedroom of her tiny flat. First day on the job and they'd managed to catch a murderer. Not too shabby in her opinion. Tiredly she filed through her emails, replying to one from her sister about how she was settling in and one from Celia about whether or not Cal was as attractive in action as he was on the television (she had to roll her eyes at that one), closing it down and brushing her teeth before all but crawling into bed. Despite the slow day she had still finished quite late, having finished her files for employment and health and handed them in to Cal. Cal had definitely been a surprise, she liked him. He seemed to be the kind of guy that she could get along well with (even if he stole her coffee and treated her like a maid) and his daughter was nice.

She didn't like his ex-wife, the mysterious and haughty Zoe, but apparently neither did most of the people at the office to some extent, so this wouldn't be a serious drawback.

She sighed and lay back, closing her eyes.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Buzz...Buzz...Buzz..._

Jessica smacked the alarm with such force that she was sure she'd bruised her hand. It had been another of those nights, where she tossed and turned, unable to sleep properly at all. She groaned and rolled over, crawling out of bed and showering sleepily, taming her tangled black hair before pulling on a purple shirt and black trousers. Half an hour later she was dressed, clean and holding two coffee cups as she entered the Lightman building. She walked straight past the idle receptionist and knocked on Cal's office door (as well as one can knock with a coffee cup in each hand). The door opened to reveal a man who looked how she felt. Like death warmed up.

"Two sugars." She stated, handing him the cup. He smiled lop sidedly.

"Knew I'd hired you for a reason."

She laughed lethargically, sipping from her own cup.

"So I'll just go to my office then...anyone else here yet?"

"Nope."

"Lazy buggers."

He chuckled and she waved slightly before walking towards her office. Cal shamelessly watched her go. When she arrived she slumped down in her whirly chair, dumping the coffee cup on the desk and turning on her laptop.

"Spam...spam...Sarah..."

She replied to the email before resuming her scanning.

"Mum...Cal...Cal?"

She opened the email.

_Lightman: I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C._

She raised her eyebrows before typing a reply.

_Watson: What are you doing?_

It took about a second her a reply to ping in.

_Lightman: Play the game Watson. C._

She sighed.

_Watson: Computer._

_Lightman: How creative. _Came the reply.

_Watson: Coffee?_

_Lightman: Nope._

_Watson: Creepy pictures of facial expressions?_

It took a moment for him to reply.

_Lightman: Sarcasm doesn't suit you love._

She chuckled.

_Watson: I beg to differ. Don't we have work to be doing?_

_Lightman: All work and no play makes Jessie a dull girl. _

There came a knock at the glass door and she looked up, waving at Loker to come in.

"Hello Eli, how can I help you?" She clicked the email shut. He handed her a file.

"Todays main case, six girls dead. We've been called in."

She read through the file briefly, sighing sadly.

"Well then we'd better get going...where exactly do we get going to?"

"Video room, five minutes." He smiled. She smiled back pleasantly and he looked as if he was planning on saying something else but decided against it. The email was flashing and she clicked it again.

_Watson: Case file?_

_Lightman: Bingo. Video room, don't make me sack you._

She rolled her eyes and closed the laptop screen, picking herself up and wandering to the video room with coffee in hand. She typed in her access code and the door opened with a 'beep'.

"About time." Came an increasingly familiar voice. She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Ria at a screen.

"All right so now we're all here...six girls, all aged between 21 and 25, dead in the last six weeks after going to this club..." Said Loker, zooming in on a security image. "Police have several regulars caught on tape who were there all six nights, need us to take a look. Not particularly high profile but there you have it."

They sat through hours of footage between each girl going in and coming out. Jessica blinked heavily before focusing on the screen.

"Who's the guy in the jacket? He a suspect?"

Loker paused the screen. The man was sat by the bar bent over a drink, eyes scanning the room hungrily.

"Er...yeah, James Rover, goes to the club regularly, Thirty two years old."

"His eyes...I've seen that expression before...where's our girl?" She was highlighted on the screen and Ria nodded.

"He's following her every move."

"And there, where she flirts with that guy, anger. That guy is seriously pissed off about something." Stated Cal, taking a swig from his coffee before realising that it had gone cold.

"He on the other days?"

He was. Soon they had a table full of snapshots, the same man leering at all six girls as they went about their night out.

"So we have our guy. Only question is now how to catch him."

Cal scanned the pictures of the girls before grinning.

"I think I have an idea."

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cal Lightman was feeling rather pleased with himself. The team (and back up) were preparing to leave the centre.

"Lightman?"

He looked up.

"What?"

Loker looked around.

"Where's Jess?"

Foster and Torres paused in their bustling to look around.

"Running an errand."

"What sort of errand?" Asked Foster suspiciously. At that moment the door opened and closed and in walked Jessica Watson...in a rather tight little black dress, heels and make up.

"I'm expecting some sort of raise for this." She stated blankly as several of the people in the room let out a surprised choke.

"A raise of what love? Because that skirt can't go much higher." Cal stated and she glared ferociously.

"Eyes up Lightman I'd hate to have to blind the world's leading deception expert. And Loker?"

He paused in his appraisal to look at her face.

"If your eyebrows went any higher they'd be in orbit." Torres snickered.

"Well you look hot." Stated Loker blandly.

"That is kind of the point." Said Lightman. "She's the bait."

Foster blinked.

"She's the what?"

"Bait. The girls who were murdered were all relatively young – not much younger than Watson here who can pass for 25, especially in that dress – with black hair and rather revealing clothing. Jess has agreed to lure in our suspect so we can nab 'im fairly quickly."

She shrugged and nodded, attaching a microphone onto her person and placing a small listening device in her ear as they were passed to her.

"Lightman this is hardly safe." Argued Foster as Jess tried desperately to loop her hair in front of her ears and cover the earpiece. "She could get hurt."

"Nah she couldn't, not with us nearby."

XxXxXxX

The club was already open as they drew up, Loker helping Jess from the car.

"Right then Jess, you flirt with this guy then go off and dance with someone else..., see if he watches you. Can you manage that?" Asked Lightman. Jess nodded.

"Okay Torres, Foster, you're on video. Loker you're with me. Let's go."

Jess smirked slightly before readjusting her microphone.

"So Lightman managed to rope you into being the bait huh?" Asked Torres from where she was setting up a screen.

"Well I do sort of fit the requirements and I'm not alone so why not?"

"Damn you're brave."

Jess chuckled as Cal clipped on his camera and shouted for her and Loker to get a move on.

"Thanks Ria."

They paid entrance at the door (the bouncer sending them appreciative glances as they did so) and entered the club. Strobe lighting bounced off every available surface and music vibrating the floor slightly. Lightman migrated to the bar and spoke into the earpiece.

"I can see him. Jess make your move. Loker go dance."

Eli rolled his eyes and sauntered off as Cal headed for the bar. Jess waited a second before stepping from the shadows. It was time to show the group just how good an actress she was. She walked over to the bar and sat on a stool, the music a steady background beat.

"Well hey there beautiful." Came a low voice. She looked up through her eyelashes and smiled.

"Hey yourself." She leaned slightly closer.

"Can I get you a drink?"

A voice crackled through her earpiece.

"_Tox reports say he spiked the drinks love, don't."_

She half-smiled at Cal's concern before shaking her head.

"I can't, I promised my friend I'd drive home."

He glared around the room.

"That your friend?" He gestured to Loker. She nodded.

"Yeah that's Mike."

Cal snorted through the earpiece and she subtly threw him a rude hand gesture across the bar.

"You want to dance?"

"_Say yes, can't make him suspicious."_

She nodded.

"Yeah."

Cal watched as he led her away to the dance floor. Everything she did was luring this guy in, she had forgotten the normal, serious Jess and become the flirtatious, sexy Jess. He quite liked it if he was perfectly honest with himself.

"Stop it Lightman." He muttered.

"_Stop what? Talking to yourself again boss?"_

"Shut up and watch 'em Loker."

"_You know if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous. She looks like she's enjoying herself."_

And she did. But Cal could see the hidden tension in her shoulders.

"_Loker we need you to cut in, make it look natural." _Came Foster's voice.

Loker sidled over.

"Can I cut in?"

Jess smiled and nodded but Rover scowled and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah? Well I do so shove off!" Replied Jess, trying to pull away. Lightman was on his feet now.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes I am."

She swiftly punched him in the nose, sending him reeling into a couple, and had his hands cuffed before he could right himself. Lightman stepped forwards, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Come on Rover, boy have you dug yourself in deep. You all right Jess?"

She nodded, massaging her arm as Loker brandished a badge and cleared the way to the door.

Rover was shoved into the back of a waiting police car as Cal handed his coat to a shivering Jessica.

"Come on sweetheart, you know you don't want to do this!" Tried Rover from the car. Jess smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes I do, you remind me a little too much of my ex. Bye now!"

She slammed the door in his face and turned around.

"Nicely done." Said Loker. Jess shrugged and wrapped Cal's coat tighter around her in the cold.

"All in a days work."She smiled slightly.

They arrived back at the Lightman Group building soon after.

"Just one question." Said Cal.

"Fire away." She said.

"Where in God's name were you keeping those handcuffs?"

She just winked.

"I bet you'd like to know."

The door opened and in marched none other than Zoe Lightman who stopped dead at the sight of a rather scantily clothed Jessica in Cal's coat.

"What is going on?"

"My initiation party." Replied Jess. Zoe's eyebrows raised and Jess laughed. "Only joking, undercover operation."

"Under who's covers exactly?" Asked Zoe. A light giggle came from behind her as Emily walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, honestly, Jess isn't that desperate."

"Oi!" Said Cal, poking his daughter. "You coming to mine then?"

Zoe nodded.

"I'm out of town for the weekend."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

She left and Jess let out a low whistle.

"She's just a barrel of laughs isn't she?"

Cal rolled his eyes. They all went their separate ways and soon it was time to leave. Jess sighed, checking her wallet.

"Bugger."

"Need a lift?" She looked up at the voice and saw Emily in the doorway.

"I don't want to impose..."

"Nah, dad won't mind. Come on!"

She found herself sat beside Cal Lightman in a car whilst his daughter smirked at the pair of them in the back.

"Just down here yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Cal."

"No problem. Night."

She opened her door and smiled back at him.

"Night, night Emily!"

"Bye!"

They watched her go and Emily snickered.

"Jess and Calvin sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up or I leave you in the middle of nowhere."

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hours at work turned into days, days into weeks and soon Jessica was approaching the one month mark of her career. She loved her job, the people she worked with, the people she met. But it wasn't without its hardships. Sometimes a case would drag on and they would all get snappy with each other, sometimes one of the team would get hurt whilst undercover. Whenever this happened the disputes were usually resolved by a round of drinks or take aways. She had found good friends in the people she worked with and, rather surprisingly, Emily Lightman. The young girl could more often than not be found in Jessica's office listening to music or in Jessica's poky little apartment doing homework and watching films. Needless to say Cal and Jessica were also good friends (sort of a given considering the number of times Cal drove her home when she ran out of money for the bus fare and the number of times he dropped Emily off at Jessica's apartment).

It was because of this new-found friendship that Emily Lightman was currently sitting on Jessica's sofa, grouchily completing homework and glaring at the rain running down the window.

"You look cheerful." Noted Jess sarcastically as she set down a mug of hot chocolate next to the smaller girl.

"I hate maths."

"Me too, kind of why I'm not a maths teacher actually..." She artfully dodged the pillow that was aimed at her head, opening her book and smirking lightly.

"Can't we just watch a movie?"

"Nope, I promised your dad you'd do your homework first."

Emily sighed.A car drew up and Jess pushed the curtain aside to see if the approaching car was Cal's, and upon seeing an unfamiliar face in an unfamiliar blue car shrugged and closed it again.

"How do you figure out the circumference of a circle again?" Asked Emily, frown still creasing her forehead.

"Er...Pi multiplied by the radius squared I think."

"Thanks Jess."

"No problem."

Another car drew up and Cal climbed out, swearing as he was drenched. Jess chuckled and walked over to the door, opening it as a knock came at the door and laughing at his disgruntled expression.

"You look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks Jess, I'll remember that one."

She smiled and stepped aside to let him in, calling over her shoulder as she did so.

"Em? Your dad's here!"

A faint cry of 'Just a second!' could be heard in response as Cal peeled off his jacket.

"Coffee?" Asked Jess.

"Two sugars."

"I know."

He slumped down in her tiny kitchen as she bustled around making his drink.

"Emily been all right?"

"Yeah, she's still doing her maths homework though, I hated maths when I was in school. Finding x is only useful if you're a pirate."

Cal chuckled as she set down his cup. He was incredibly happy both with how happy Emily had been as of late and her increasingly good grades. Zoe had been less happy with Jessica watching over their daughter it had to be said, then again Zoe was never really very happy with his decisions. Emily wandered in, bag on her shoulder, smirking as she watched the two adults converse. Cal resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Emily had been insinuating that he and Jess were made for each other for weeks but he refused to succumb to her constant prodding and hinting. He was forty for God's sake. Jess was twenty nine. End of discussion.

"Right then Em you ready to go?"

Emily sighed dramatically.

"If I must!"

Cal grinned.

"See that Watson? My own child prefers your house to mine."

"She only loves me because of my CDs."

She offered to walk them out to their car with her extremely huge umbrella and non-surprisingly they had agreed in about half a second.

"See you tomorrow love, thanks for watching Emily." He pecked her cheek (something she had come to see as platonic, considering he called every female on the planet 'love' with the exception of his ex-wife).

"No problem, see you tomorrow! Bye Em!"

She waved them off, hardly even seeing the blue car leave soon after.

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica Watson was late. She had barely managed to wolf down her breakfast and coffee before sprinting for the door, grabbing the post with a mental promise to read it later, before running full pelt down the road just in time to catch the bus. She ran into the office at about the same time as Cal did, waving at him briefly before jogging to her office and beginning to sift through the apparently endless stream of paperwork on her desk (some of which she was sure was either Cal's or Loker's, lazy buggers), post still in her coat pocket. Suddenly a message pinged up on her screen.

_Lightman: My office now. Emergency._

She stood and walked down to where the whole group had apparently been summoned. They knocked on the door and Cal all but ripped it off it's hinges.

"We have an emergency."

"So you said, what's up?" Asked Jess as they walked in.

"As you can probably tell I was running late this morning, Emily caught the bus to school. Well I thought she did, she never showed. Thought maybe she'd missed it but then I got this."

He brandished a letter consisting of letters cut from magazines and newspapers.

WhErE's YoUr DaUgHtEr NoW?

"Emily's been kidnapped."

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my God..."

He nodded. Jess took the envelopes from her pocket and began to fiddle with them nervously as Loker was shown the letter. Cal's eyes were suddenly glued to the paper in her hands.

"Jess what's that?"

Eyes were suddenly on her as she looked down.

"This morning's post. I had it in my pocket...why?"

"Open that one."

It was a blank envelope and it took her a moment to fight the flashbacks before she shakily opened it. Out fell a letter.

FeeL mY pAiN.

She gasped and turned the paper around.

"Cal why did I get one?"

"I don't know love."

Loker looked closely at the letter.

"There's a fingerprint in the glue, maybe we can find out who sent it."

XxXxXxXxX

The results were through.

"Samuel Peterson."

Cal choked.

"What?" Asked Jess, taking in their expressions. "Who's that?"

She was currently sat on Cal's chair, almost genuine worry across her actor's façade.

"He's a man we put away a while ago, gang related crimes, accessory for murder, that sort of stuff." Said Cal tiredly.

"He's out on bail at the moment." Added Loker, showing her the picture. She gasped and her eyes widened, possibly the first genuine reaction they had seen from her.

"What is it Jess?" Asked Ria.

"That man was outside my apartment yesterday, he arrived just before you did Cal, I thought nothing of it! Oh my God..."

"Jess?" Tried Cal

"Loads of people stop on my street!"  
"Jess?"

"On my God..."

"Jessica Marie Watson!"

He turned her to face him. She fell silent before speaking.

"Yes?"

"Calm down love, panicking isn't going to help anybody. Loker we need info on Peterson."

"He was driving a navy Corsa." Said Jess, voice quiet. Loker shot off to find information.

"Right, Torres, I need the camera feed from Jessica's apartment last night."

She nodded and scuttled off, Gillian stood up.

"You want me to report her missing?" She asked kindly. Cal nodded and she left.

"I'm sorry Cal." Said Jess quietly, standing to face him. He wrapped his arms around her in the way he did Emily whenever she was upset.

"It's all right love, we'll find her."

"Cal?" They jumped apart at the angry voice of Zoe Lightman. Jess looked at the floor.

"Yes Zoe?"

"I get a call saying that my daughter is missing and find you in the arms of your twenty nine year old employee?" Her voice was seething.

"Jess was upset..."

"Jess was upset? My baby girl has been kidnapped and SHE is upset?"

"Maybe I should go..." Muttered Jess, going to leave.

"Maybe you should." Said Zoe coldly at the same moment that Cal said "No."

"Cal."

"Zoe."

"Do you not care at all?"

"Of course I care! She's MY DAUGHTER TOO! Come on Jess, let's go find Em."

He led her out to where the receptionist was very clearly listening in. Cal shot off to find Loker while Jess decided to look for Ria. Her plans were momentarily disrupted however when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to the side, face to face with a very angry looking Zoe Lightman.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

Jessica's mask slammed down instantly and she drew herself up slightly taller.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know he likes you and its very clear that you're exploiting that..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Demanded Jess.

"Cal.."

"Is my boss."

"He likes you.."

"As he should. It would be a pain working with him if he hated me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to find Ria."

She ripped her arm away and walked off, head held high. She slumped into a seat beside Ria, who was scanning the video footage from the speed camera opposite Jessica's apartment building.

"I hear Zoe is here." Noted Ria.

"You mean literally hear? She shouts a lot doesn't she?"

"Hmm. Brings out the worst in Lightman too."

Jess nodded, Zoe and Cal were like chalk and cheese in her eyes. Cal, sarcastic, witty and relatively easy going. Zoe, cold, posh and lawyerish.

"She hates me."

Ria looked over. She was getting used to Jessica's blank face but it still caught her off guard sometimes. Her eyes were the place to look for hints of emotion.

"Why does she hate you?"

"She thinks I'm some sort of cheap tart who sleeps with everyone."

"She accused you of sleeping with Cal didn't she?"

"Yup."

Ria smirked, Jess glared.

"Just watch the film."

And they did, for at least an hour before Jess leapt up.

"There it is! That's his car!"

Loker opened the door, waving a piece of paper proudly.

"We have a home address, let's go!"

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So we're literally just going to knock on the guy's front door?" Asked Jess as they planned their course of action in Cal's office. Zoe was stood looking frosty by the door while Cal rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, his wife could know something and frankly I'm willing to talk to just about anyone if it gets Emily back. Torres, Loker can you stay at the office, see if any more messages come?"

They nodded.

"Right then, Jess, Foster, let's go talk to the wife."

XxXxXxX

"Mrs Peterson?"

The woman blinked at them.

"Yes?"

"Is your husband home?"

She shook her head.

"No he hasn't been here since this morning."

Cal grumbled something from the doorway and Jess gave him a stern look as Gillian asked Peterson's wife another question.

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No I'm sorry I -"

A small child stumbled into the room and gasped as she saw the people there.

"Why are they here mommy?" Asked the girl (who couldn't be more than four).

"Because your daddy's in trouble." Said Cal from the doorway. The woman looked up in shock.

"Why? What are you people accusing my husband of now?"

Cal made to speak but Jess cut him off, her voice icy.

"We received threatening messages this morning. A young girl has been kidnapped and your husband's fingerprints were found on the ransom note which I might add looks suspiciously like it was made out of those magazines over there."

The woman looked over to the magazines and back to Jessica.

"Oh my – no! No he wouldn't he's changed he..."

"Kidnapped my daughter on her way to school this morning."

The woman clapped a hand to her mouth.

"No..." But there was something in her eyes. She had hoped that her husband had changed, she had hoped that he wouldn't bring his plans of revenge to fruition. Cal's phone rang.

"Tell me you have something."

"_We got another message."_ Came Loker's voice.

"Well what did it say?" Demanded Cal.

"_This ends now. Go back to the place where you stole my life from me if you want to see her again."_

He looked so pained in that moment that Jessica's eyes widened. He looked up and met her eyes, wide in full fear of the worst. It was almost as if the barriers were down and he took the time to quickly look at the face beneath the marble mask. There was such pain behind her eyes that he blinked and looked away.

"We need to go, we got another message. Mrs Peterson." He nodded to her as he all but dragged Gillian and Jessica out.

"Cal where are we going?"

"To where we arrested Peterson." He drove so quickly that they almost got whiplash as they drew up at the warehouse. Peterson had been put away for gang related crimes, a gang that had successfully been put away because of Cal. The rest of the group (along with Zoe) were drawing up as they were, several police officers ready with guns as they exited cars.

"Right then where is he the slimy prick?" Asked Cal. A figure appeared from behind the building, gun in hand. He held it to Emily's temple as she struggled in his grasp.

"Put the guns down! Put them away or I shoot!" He shouted. The madness thick in his voice. Zoe whimpered and Jess awkwardly set a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Peterson just let her go, what do you want?" Called Cal. The man laughed.

"What do I want? I want the years I spent in that hell hole back! You stole my time with my daughter from me Lightman! You stole my family from me! Now I'm going to steal yours!"

No one noticed Jess slip off, tugging something from a policeman's belt as she did so.

"Look I'll do anything you want, just let her go, please."

Peterson pressed the gun closer to Emily's forehead and she sobbed.

"No! I'll kill her! I'll make you feel my pain Lightman! Make you feel how it is to be separated from her!" The truth in his words hung in the air as his finger started to tighten.

_BANG!_

The sound echoed around the road as the man crumpled, clutching his shoulder, and Emily escaped, running to her mother and father. Eyes turned to the edge of a neighbouring building, where Jessica was stood, gun still aloft in steady hands. Slowly, she lowered it and handed it to the policeman whose belt it had come from. Emily looked over to her with wide eyes.

"Jess... you just saved my life."

She smiled and held her arms aloft.

"Do I get a hug too?"

Emily launched herself at her as someone loaded Peterson into an ambulance. The group was looking at Jess with a mixture of awe and shock and she stood straight, looking Cal in the eyes.

"You just shot a man." Stated Cal. She nodded rigidly.

"But he wasn't a very nice man." She offered weakly. He chuckled.

"No he wasn't."

Zoe looked at her with an odd expression in place as Emily looked at the retreating form of Peterson's ambulance.

"Dad what if he dies?" Asked Emily quietly. "What'll happen to Jess?"

"She'll be released free of charge. I'm not the best lawyer in D.C. for nothing." Said Zoe, causing several people to raise their eyebrows as she spoke again. "You just saved my daughter's life. I may not like you that much but...I may have been wrong about you Watson."

Jess half-smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

And then she fainted.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jess? Jess!"

Medics ran over and Cal was brushed aside as they checked Jessica over. Gillian was talking to another nearby and walked over.

"Peterson will live, it was a good shot. I've said we'll take Jessica back to the office, it's probably best she stays as far away from Peterson as possible. She's unconscious, they say they've injected her with some form of painkiller, help her sleep off the shock."

Cal watched the flashing lights of Peterson's ambulance disappear around the corner as Zoe walked over.

"I'm taking Emily home, she's exhausted."

He nodded as Emily approached.

"Hey Em, you okay?"

She shrugged, yawning.

"Is Jess? I mean she just went down..."

"They've given her something to sleep it off love, do you want me to get her to call when she wakes up?"

Emily nodded and hugged him. He kissed her forehead before bidding them goodbye and turning to where the medics had finished checking on Jess. He and Loker lifted her into the car, strapping her in. She was light, almost too light.

"Right meet you at the office." Said Cal. They nodded and returned to their respective cars as Cal drove off, constantly glancing sideways at her limp form. Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a feeble whimper but didn't wake. He sighed, thinking about the hidden pain he'd seen in her eyes.

About how he wanted it to go away.

XxXxXxX

Jessica could hear her surroundings now, she was waking up albeit very slowly. She never did react well to painkillers. She could smell coffee, hear voices becoming less muffled.

"So he's going away for good?" Came the voice of Cal.

"As soon as he recovers." Was that Gillian?

"Good, bloke's a bastard."

"I completely agree." She said, sitting upright and seeing the world waver and blur as her head pounded. "Eurgh."

"You okay?" Asked Ria. Jess rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine, it's just the painkillers. They always make me a bit funny."

"Your mask is still on." Noted Cal, handing her a coffee. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Though whether she was thanking him for the coffee or the reassurance nobody was sure. She sipped it and looked up, meeting the collective eyes of the group.

"I'm royally screwed aren't I?" She asked. Loker snickered and she smiled crookedly.

"Why?" Asked Ria, stirring her own drink.

"I just shot a man. There is absolutely no way my citizenship application will go through now, and work visas don't last that long...Oh God I'm so screwed..."

"No you're not. You shot a man who was about to shoot a sixteen year old girl. He didn't die and he's back behind bars. No worries. If anything you did the country a service." Said Gillian. Jess smiled.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that anyway?" Asked Cal.

"Dad was a policeman. Thought it best to train me when I was about seventeen. You know how dads get sometimes...well I've never used it until today. Hope I never do again. Is she all right though? Emily?"

Cal nodded.

"She's at Zoe's. Wants you to call when you feel up to it."

"Zoe still okay with me watching Emily?"

Cal shrugged.

"I am, that's what counts. We've said you can have a couple of days off if you want."

She smiled grimly.

"Thanks for the offer but I tend to get worse if I have time to wallow. I should be fine once these bloody painkillers wear off. Seriously what did they drug me with? Elephant tranquillisers?"

He chuckled and she sighed, sipping the coffee again.

"Well then what's the day plan?

"You're going home."

She sighed at the conviction in his voice.

"Fine but if I miss anything interesting I'll whine like a teenage girl." She began routing through her purse, withdrawing a bus pass triumphantly before she squeezed her eyes shut as the world did somersaults. She felt the pass disappear from her fingers and blearily opened one eye to see Cal putting it in his pocket.

"Not a chance. I'll drive you home considering I'm the only person here who knows where it is. Back in twenty."

Jess sighed in defeat as she hauled herself upright, wobbling and almost landing on Loker in the process.

"Sorry Eli."

"No problem, I'll help you to the door..."  
"I'm sure I can manage, I'm used to it."

She focused and the wobbling slowed to a feeble shake. She waved the group goodbye and walked alongside Cal to the doors. They had almost reached the car when she stumbled, knees giving in. She felt a hand catch her.

"Woah there. You weren't kidding when you said you went funny. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that clumsy before."

"Yeah, laugh now but I'll spit in your coffee tomorrow."

She sat in the car as Cal drove towards her apartment.

"Jess I want to thank you, you saved Emily's life today."

She smiled slightly at him.

"No problem. She's a great kid."

"Yeah she is. Thinks the world of you. Honestly I think she's driving Zoe mad the way she sings your praises."

"I'm flattered." She smiled as they drew up. He helped her wobble up the stairs, passing Mrs Feeney, Jessica's elderly neighbour. Cal and Jess waved as they passed and her eyebrows raised into her blue-rinsed hairline. They only just made it into her apartment before they almost broke their ribs laughing. The poor old woman probably thought they were having some form of scandalous affair (considering she had met Emily before and Cal before, resulting in a conversation about him being Emily's dad and Jessica's boss).

"Well that was amusing."

"For you maybe, I have to live next to that woman you know."

He smirked.

"You need anything?" He offered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so desperate. He had a feeling that Jess probably didn't find the 'save a drowning man' act very appealing. Not that he wanted to be found appealing. Of course not.

"No I shall let you return to your duties. I think I'm going to get a superbly early night."

She waved him off and walked over to her bed, collapsing onto the sheets and falling asleep almost instantly to dreams of darkness, pain and the never escaping image of Emily with a gun against her head.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Between Emily and Jessica's mother, Jess had spent pretty much the entirety of the next day on the phone between filling in more of the endless supply of paperwork, ignoring the flirting of a visiting lawyer and replying to increasingly sarcastic and childish emails from Cal. She was torn between laughing and wringing the guy's neck. It was getting harder and harder to hide her exhaustion. She hadn't slept properly since the Peterson incident and she was beginning to feel the effects. She picked her head up from the desk as the screen 'pinged' annoyingly.

_Lightman: You need to rest._

She sighed.

_Watson: And you need to work._

_Lightman: Don't be sarcastic._

_Watson: Pot and kettle. And this is the last time I do your paperwork._

_Lightman: Oh really? _

Her phone rang and she sighed, picking it up.

"Jessica Watson."

"So have you shagged him yet?"

She sighed.

"Hello Celia. No I haven't and I really wish you'd stop asking that."

"Oh come on let's face it, you look after his kid, you do his paperwork, you're practically married to the guy already. I bet you do his laundry."

"I do not!"

Ping!

"What was that noise?"

Jess looked at the screen and sighed.

"My boss being a prat. I'll have to call you back."

"Practically his wife!" Sang Celia.

"Goodbye Celia." Sighed Jess, hanging up the phone. There came a knock at the door and she looked up to see Ria standing there, folder in hand.

"We have a case, daughter of someone fairly important is in the hospital in a coma, apparently she fell down the stairs. Looks like she was pushed though. Our job is to find out who did it."

Jess flipped through the folder as she walked, meeting the others at the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica, Ria and Gillian had yet again been given the job of interviewing the crying woman. The girl's mother sobbed openly as she looked through the glass at her daughter.

"Do you have any idea if anybody might have wanted to hurt your daughter?" Asked Gillian.

"Katy is a good girl...but she's been dating this g-guy for about a year now..."

"Is he violent at all?" Asked Ria. The woman shrugged.

"He got into fights at school... they had a fight a few days ago, him and Katy, I thought they'd resolved it...oh my God what if he..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Jess just stared through the glass at the girl, an unnameable expression deep in her eyes.

"What is the boy's name?"

"William...William Beckett."

"Thank you Mrs Santos, we will do everything we can to help. If you need us here is how to contact us..."

Jess frowned through the glass. Something wasn't right here. That tiny feeling in her chest was twinging again, telling her that something was just out of reach.

XxXxXxXxX

"I didn't do it okay! I didn't push Katy down the stairs."

Cal and Loker were talking to the boyfriend in the interviewing room while the girls watched through the glass, scrutinising his every move. His apparent anger made it almost impossible to see anything else in his face.

"Mother says you get into fights at school."

The boy sighed, expression lapsing slightly.

"Look, her mother hates me. Yes I occasionally get into fights at school but so does everyone else!"

"Everyone else doesn't have a girlfriend in intensive care."

The boy seemed on the verge of tears, though through anger or sadness it was hard to tell.

"I didn't do it." He spoke quietly. "But I think I know who might have. I owe some money to these guys...they could have gotten tired of waiting."

"We're going to need a name and address."

The boyfriend was released temporarily as they set out to locate Beckett's mysterious money lenders.

XxXxXxXxX

They saw the men standing by a street corner and stopped.

"Right then who goes over? Too many they'll run away, too few we could get shot...decisions decisions..." Spoke Cal.

"I volunteer." Spoke Jess.

"And me." Ria. "They'll be more likely to talk to two relatively small women than men, trust thing."

"But you're both tiny!" Spoke Loker, earning himself a slap from Ria. Jess smiled almost imperceptibly.

"I'm sure we can take care of ourselves."

"Fine, but try not to get shot. Emily would nag me for years." Said Cal as he handed the two of them small microphones and earpieces.

"I feel so loved." Jessica rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car, walking alongside Ria towards the men.

"Hey there beautiful. You looking for something?"

Ria laughed and smiled as Jess watched them closely, seeing the car in the corner of her eye.

"More someone." She said upon receiving instructions in her ear. "Are you Bobby Mann?"

"For you sweetheart I'll be anybody."

"Not if you were the last man on Earth." She heard the chuckles and Ria smiled before talking.

"Willam Beckett, name ring any bells?"

"Will? Yeah we know him. Owes us some money. Why?"

"Are you aware that his girlfriend is in intensive care? Somebody appears to have pushed her down the stairs. Boyfriend says he owes you money. Tired of waiting perhaps?"

"Now whatever you're implying..."

"Did you push her? Yes or no." Jess was getting bored of this game now.

"Look love if we wanted our money back we'd have it. And we wouldn't go after his girl, wouldn't have touched her. We'd have tracked _him _down. And he wouldn't be in a coma, he'd be six feet under. As it stands I am a generous man so he's alive. I'm sorry about the girl but you've go the wrong guy."

Truth rang in his words and they sighed.

"Thank you for your time."

"You can have some more of it of you'd like beautiful."

"I'll pass."

They walked back to the car and sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling we're being led on a wild goose chase?" Asked Jess to no one in particular. Gillian answered as they drove off.

"Probably because we are."

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived back the girl's mother was standing in the entrance way.

"Mrs Santos, how is your daughter?" Asked Gillian. The woman shrugged tearfully.

"She's still unconscious. Doctors are running some scans..."

"Well we hope she recovers." Spoke Jess, shooting her a quick half smile (as much as she could manage with the amount of things she was thinking about).

"Did you talk to her boyfriend?"

"We did, he seems adamant that he's innocent." Said Loker. The woman's jaw dropped with an almost audible 'pop'. Jess looked at her expression and narrowed her eyes.

"Mrs Santos you said he was violent...has he ever hit your daughter at all? It may not be overly obvious, maybe she took a few more trips to the hospital than usual or had a few unexplained injuries?"

The woman bit her lip.

"We really do need to know." Said Ria. Mrs Santos sighed.

"He's dangerous...a bad influence...he used to hit her a while ago, she said he'd changed but..."

"You don't trust him." finished Jess. She nodded.

"He took up boxing to help with the anger, he's pretty good with his fists..."

"I think we need to bring William Beckett back in."

XxXxXxXxX

"Her mother says you used to hit her." Said Jess, sitting opposite the boy. He sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"When I met her I was in kind of a bad state. My parents just split and neither of them really wanted me around...I used to drink and sometimes I'd get violent. But you've got to believe me I got better! She made me better! I haven't hit her since she helped me quit, I love her."

Jessica looked in his eyes. There was no anger there now, no violence, only pleading. He was begging her to believe him and she found herself nodding. His eyes widened.

"You believe me?"

She half smiled, feeling the eyes burning into her back through the one way glass.

"I do. However there is still the issue of who actually did hurt her."

He looked lost, hopeless, alone.

"I don't know ma'am. I honestly don't know."

Jess heard tapping on the glass and sighed.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment William?"

He nodded and she stood, walking out and into the other room.

"Yes?"

"Care to explain the sudden trust in the boy?"

She sighed.

"Look, the guy was angry earlier because we accused him of pushing her down the stairs, something he didn't do – which I am sure of Cal please don't interrupt – when we said he'd hit her there wasn't anger because he knew he'd done it. Don't you see? He gets angry when accused of things he didn't do. There was genuine remorse and shame in his eyes when he talked about hitting her. If he was still violent he wouldn't be as remorseful – if he was remorseful at all that is. Trust me."

Cal sighed before turning to Loker.

"Let him go."

XxXxXxXxX

"So as you can see from the scans and her injuries she didn't fall, she was pushed. Palms flat across her back. Poor girl probably didn't even see it coming." Explained the doctor as they looked at the images.

"Definitely rules the boyfriend out then." Said Cal. "He'd have used his fists – being a boxer and all that – and wouldn't have needed to sneak up on her either."

"So who was it?" Mused Loker. Jess sighed.

"Shall I tell the mother?"

They nodded and she set off in pursuit, leaving the door slightly ajar in her hurry to escape the pictures of bruises and injuries. She heard raised voices down the corridor and headed in that direction. She saw Katy's mother shouting and moved closer to see who she was shouting at. William Beckett was red in the face, fists clenched and ready to fight. The mother lashed out, hitting him across the face and knocking him towards a flight of stairs.

"Watch your step." She spoke coldly. Jess shouted out as realisation flooded her mind.

"HEY!" She darted forwards and stopped William falling. He shot her a grateful glance before his eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder.

"Watch out!"

Jess felt the impact on the back of her head, shooting forwards. Her head made contact with the banister and her vision was blocked by a stream of red before she righted herself. Cal had heard her shout and run out into the corridor, followed by the other members of the group. Mrs Santos was readying herself to throw another blow and William Beckett was stood, fists raised, in front of a still bleeding Jess. Cal and Loker restrained Mrs Santos and the boyfriend as Ria ran over to Jess.

"Are you all right?"

Jess nodded, wiping the cut on her forehead gingerly.

"I'm fine. Head wounds always look worse than they are. Good thing I was attacked in a hospital eh?"

Non surprisingly Jessica, while accepting treatment to her head wound, refused painkillers (despite Cal's claiming that she was highly entertaining when under their influence).

XxXxXxXxX

"Mrs Santos I hope you realise that your hopes of release have been dashed today when you attacked a law enforcement worker?" Spoke Cal to the woman opposite him. She stayed silent.

"Need I remind you that you don't need to speak for us to know that you're lying? I've got to ask you these questions regardless but it's always nice to get a response. Did you or did you not push your daughter Katy down a flight of stairs last week?"

The woman's mouth tightened as she spoke.

"She deserved it."

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded stiffly, aware now that she had no hope of escape.

"What would possess a mother to do that to her own child?"

She didn't answer, instead subconsciously rubbing her wedding ring. Cal nodded to himself.

"So she knew about your affair then? Threatened to tell her dad?"

"How did you-" She didn't even need to finish as she glanced down at her hand, realising her actions and stopping immediately. "I'd have ended up with nothing in the divorce! Nothing! My own daughter threatened to ruin my life!"

"So you pushed her down the stairs? She's in a coma!" He replied with venom in his tone. "And you're going to have even less in prison than you would following that divorce, no matter how messy it would have been – and trust me I know a lot about messy divorces." He turned and left the room, speaking to the police officer outside.

"She's all yours mate."

They walked Mrs Santos from the building, past her husband who looked at her with a face of disgust. She tried to talk to him but he turned away. Cal walked over to where Jess was sitting in her office, reading a news paper article, with a nasty gash held together by butterfly stitches, on her forehead.

"You all right?"

She looked up quickly, relaxing as she saw it was him.

"I suppose. Could be worse anyway. She in prison now?"

He nodded.

"Long as she lives. Zoe's sorting out the divorce papers for Mr Santos."

"And the daughter?"

"Still unconscious, boyfriend's been allowed in to see her now. Speaking of which you seem to be extremely knowledgeable in the details of domestic violence..." He let the statement hang in the air, unfinished. Jessica sighed as he walked over and perched himself on the end of her desk.

"I have bloody awful taste in men, put it that way. Call it personal experience."

He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I'm better now, happier."

"Good."

There was a moment's silence and Jess looked over to her calendar. December 11th.

"You going home for Christmas? Family coming here?"

"No, too expensive for both parties I'm afraid. I'm sending presents but for now no visitations."

"Well you fancy some company? Emily's been dying to ask you round and you deserve a rest."

She smiled.

"Christmas at the Lightman's. Sounds like a plan."

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas was drawing slowly closer and the eternal debate began: whether to have a Christmas or New Years party at the office. They had that little to do. In between more piles of paperwork Jess made paper snowflakes with Emily and stuck them on the glass door of her office. Cal had done the same with a rather important document and gotten an earful from Gillian while he half smiled bashfully and half glared at his daughter and newest employee who were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks. Loker had officially invested in a small tree for the office desk and Ria had rolled her eyes, smiling. However despite the apparent holiday cheer it seemed the debate would never be resolved.

"Christmas is too busy, it's for family."

"So is New Years."

Jess folded an origami frog whilst watching the debate. Emily watched in awe.

"Jess what's your point of view?" Asked Cal.

She looked up briefly.

"I'm not getting involved, I'm good with either."

"New Years it is." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and threw the paper frog at his head. It landed in his hair and Emily sniggered before ducking as it was thrown at her own.

"Shush you or you won't be coming regardless of the date."

"But daaaad..." She pouted and he sighed, repenting. Jess laughed.

"You are such a push over."

"Says you."

"I'm not a pushover I'm just nice."

"And I'm not?"

"You have your moments."

"I'm sure that was a compliment..."

"Anyway.." Spoke Loker, "Hands raised for Christmas."

Two hands.

"New Years?"

Four hands.

"New Years it is then." He said, shrinking under the gazes of the two opposing voters. "Hey! You can't fight a fair vote!"

"Jess didn't care about the date and Emily doesn't even work here so technically we're even." Said Ria.

"Somebody doesn't like losing..." Sang Emily, smiling as Ria tried to stifle her giggle regardless of the fact that the joke had been aimed at her. Jessica's phone rang and she leapt up, snatching it from the counter and looking at the caller ID. She threw Emily a desperate glance before answering the call and stepping outside the room.

"What was that about?" Asked Ria.

"Her mom has been calling non stop since the incident with the painkillers. Worried I guess, especially since someone tried to push her down some stairs not long after. It's fairly amusing to listen to actually."

"Glad you enjoy my mother's constant check ups." Spoke Jess from the doorway. Emily smirked and shrugged. "It's not like yours has been much better."

"It was funny when you answered the phone though..."

"Your mother dislikes me. A lot. For no apparent reason."

"And Jess answered your phone why?" Asked Loker. Cal sighed.

"She was watching Emily for me and she answered the phone on auto pilot."

"Biggest mistake of my life." Added Jess. "She automatically jumped to completely the wrong conclusion as to why I was there and answering the phone."

Emily sniggered.

"Or is it the wrong conclusion?"

En masse, Cal and Jess rolled their eyes and pushed Emily off of the chair she was perched on. She bolted upright and pointed accusingly.

"That was planned! They planned that! They ganged up on me!"

Gillian dithered over Emily, checking that she was okay, while Loker cracked up laughing. There came a knock at the door and the receptionist stuck her head in.

"Doctor Watson there's some kids here to see you."

"Kids?" She asked. The woman nodded, boredom still present (as it always seemed to be) on her features. Jess nodded and she backed out.

"Well then who wants to see me?" She asked, walking towards the door. The group, as incurably nosy as they were, followed her as she stepped into the entrance hall only to come face to face with William Beckett, who was half-supporting a Katy Santos on crutches. When he saw Jess he smiled.

"Hello again." Smiled Jess.

"Hey, how's your head?"

"Better." She smiled.

"Katy this is the woman who helped catch your mom." He spoke to the girl beside him. Katy Santos smiled animatedly at Jessica, awkwardly holding out a hand for Jess to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will said you saved his life."

Colour tinted Jessica's calm complexion and she smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, and he may be exaggerating just a little bit." Katy laughed and Jess continued. "I must say I like it better when you're conscious."

"Me too." Laughed the girl. "Well I just wanted to say thank you, all of you." She added, smiling at the rest of the group before holding out a bottle of wine. "Call it a Christmas present."

A ring on her hand glinted in the light as Jessica smiled and received the bottle.

"Thank you very much. And congratulations on your engagement."

The girl giggled and blushed.

"Thank you very much. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They responded as they waved them off, watching William slowly help his new fiancée into a car before they drove off.

"And that's why I love my job." Said Jess.

"What? Because you get presents?" Asked Cal. She shoved him lightly and shook her head.

"No, did you see how happy they were? We helped that."

Ria smiled and nodded, Loker commented on how soppy girls were and Jess put the wine away, thinking about how she wanted to be that happy. About how she probably never would be.

XxXxXxXxX

Christmas rolled around and Emily Lightman was dancing around her house, decorating everything in sight. Cal was drinking extremely strong coffee and trying to make Christmas dinner without any overly-epic failures. He'd attempted to make himself look semi-presentable and Emily had laughed, teasing him. He had threatened to withhold her presents and she'd shut up very quickly. Jessica's neighbour had offered to give her a ride to Cal's street on the way to a relatives house due to her current lack of driver's licence and the fact that the bus service didn't run on Christmas day. She thanked them profusely as she headed for the door, dragging her overnight bag as well as the presents for her hosts, ringing the bell and hearing the thundering of feet as Emily shot towards the door at high speed. A cry of 'Emily slow down' could be heard and Jess smiled as the door was all but wrenched off of its hinges.

"JESS!"

"Merry Christmas Emily. I come bearing chocolate cake!"

"Ah my favourite five words, come in. Dad's trying to cook. Come to think of it the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet so he might actually be succeeding..."

Cal's head appeared from the kitchen doorway.

"Oi, cheeky. You all right Jess?"

She nodded and smiled.

"You want some help?"

"Nah I'm all right, should be out in a moment. What's in the tin?"

Jess looked down.

"Chocolate cake."

"Knew I kept you around for a reason. Bring it in here will you?"

After the food had been dealt with and set off to cook they found themselves in the sitting room of the house, Emily excitedly handing out presents.

"Guests first." Announced Cal. Emily sighed as Jessica picked one from her pile (which was rather small due to the fact that her family had sent hers to her new home address). It was from Cal. She peeled the paper back slowly, watching as Emily squirmed, wanting her to hurry up. She opened the box and smiled, gently pulling the necklace from the silk lining. The silvery chain coiled downwards into a sparkling jewel. She stroked it carefully.

"Oh wow, it's absolutely beautiful!" Cal smiled proudly.

"Do you want some help putting it on?"

"Please."

He gently clasped it around her neck and Emily smirked. Jess hugged him tightly and smiled as she handed over his, rather large looking, present. He opened the paper to reveal a square canvas, on the surface was a picture of him and Emily, grinning.

"Wow, Jess this is amazing."

"I have a friend who makes them and Emily said you wanted one...Emily is the one who donated the picture actually."

Emily beamed proudly as Cal kissed Jessica's cheek. Jess handed Emily a package which she all but demolished the paper of in her haste. She squealed excitedly at the revelation of a large stack of CDs and launched herself at Jess, enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Now you can stop stealing mine." Came the muffled response. The doorbell went and Cal went to answer it, Emily following when her name was called. Jess heard something going off in the kitchen and went to check what it was, coming face to face with Zoe Lightman in the entryway. She could hear Emily upstairs.

"Oh, hi. Cal something is going off in the kitchen..."

"Ah, right. Cheers. One second..."

He ran off to check on whatever it was and Zoe looked at Jessica who smiled weakly.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, any particular reason you're here...?"

"Oh Cal and Emily invited me over since I couldn't go to visit my family." Cal reappeared and Jess smiled. "Everything all right?"

He grinned.

"All is clear on the western front, it was just an alarm. Thankfully not the smoke alarm."

She chuckled.

"Don't jinx it."

"Damn. Well then Zoe thanks for dropping by."

Emily ran down and handed her mother a present, giving her a tight hug.

"Well I'll leave you to celebrate. Merry Christmas."

There was a general murmur of the same and she left.

XxXxXxX

Hours later, after eating far too much and drinking quite a lot of mulled wine (in Cal and Jessica's cases) they found themselves curled up on the sofas, watching Love Actually. Emily was giggling non-stop at the fact that her dad went 'Aww' at least twice as much as Jess did. Jess herself 'hmm'd contentedly, the wine making her drowsy as she curled up between the two Lightmans on the sofa. Her head rested on Cal's shoulder and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was the gentle, rhythmic 'thud, thud, thud' of his heartbeat.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Following Boxing day came the week where Jess recovered from the monstrous hangover she'd managed to get. Cal wasn't much better off so she wasn't alone in her suffering (Emily had found all of this absolutely hilarious of course). But they had recovered, albeit slowly, and were currently drinking their way into the New Year (and another hangover) to the tune of overly mainstream music while almost complete strangers (all of whom were apparently working with the Lightman team in some way, shape or form) tried to look down Jessica's dress. Emily stood to her left, sniggering over her lemonade – Cal had said that if she was going to the party she wasn't drinking – and watching her parents talk, or more argue, about something or other.

"It's like watching a a showdown between wolves." Said Jess as Cal and Zoe bickered. Emily nodded.

"Tell me about it. Who's going to win this one, dad or mom?"

"I'm going to say your mum, Cal's already on his second glass and it looks like we're heading for a repeat of Christmas."

Emily doubled over laughing as Zoe smirked triumphantly and Cal sulked before downing his drink.

"And Jessica Watson wins again. Oh dear I'm going to make myself scarce, your mum's on her way over." Jess winked at Emily before hopping over to Loker to start a conversation that didn't involve Zoe's constant belittling stare.

XxXxXxXxX

Cal was now on glass number three and one of the insufferable lawyers he'd been forced to invite sidled over. They'd worked together in the past and had never exactly seen eye to eye (considering the guy was about three inches taller than Cal himself).

"Lightman." They greeted. Cal nodded.

"Stevens."

"Well if one thing can be said for you guys it's that you can throw a party."

Cal nodded and took another gulp of his drink. Suddenly Stevens whistled.

"Well hello there, Lightman who's the beauty in the dress?"

He looked over to where they were pointing. Jess was standing, wearing a very nice little purple dress and talking to Loker. He'd spent hours trying to decipher her, her absolute lack of emotion face-wise and from what little he'd been able to gather he would say she was happy.

"That's Jess."

"She work here?"

He nodded, frowning slightly at Stevens' tone.

"Yeah she's fairly new, couple of months."

"She single?"

Cal sighed.

"Yes."

"Do I detect regret?"

"No."

Unfortunately, Loker had returned to the drinks table and so Jess was left floating. Stevens promptly excused himself and marched over. Jess put on her 'polite smile' mask and shook the hand he offered. Cal grouchily downed the rest of his drink as he watched Stevens trying to flirt (and failing if Jessica's extremely subtle and yet very panicked glance in Emily's direction was anything to go by) and he wandered over to where the rest of the group seemed to have migrated. Eventually she excused herself and walked over, refilling her drink on the way. She sighed as she leaned on the wall next to Cal.

"Please tell me I never have to see that man again."

Ria laughed as she glanced over to Stevens himself (who was now talking to the receptionist).

"I see Stevens tried to lure you in."

"I swear he wears so much cologne that I almost choked."

"You didn't look that uncomfortable." Noted Loker.

"I never look uncomfortable." Answered Jess, feeling a bizarre sense of deja vu as she drank deeply from her glass. "But he will if he calls me sweetheart one more time."

Cal chuckled.

"Fancy a dance love?"

"Why not." She announced, taking the offered arm.

Cal can safely say that he took immense pleasure in seeing Stevens' face fall.

XxXxXxXxX

Following the countdown to the New Year (by which point they were all completely drunk bar Emily, for obvious reasons, and Zoe because she had to drive the former home) they all disappeared off to their various homes. Jessica had peeled off her purple dress, stepping into some oversized joggers and a t-shirt. She had just crawled into bed when a 'thud' sounded from her front door. Alarmed, she shot upright, brandishing a high heel in defence as she opened her door to reveal none other than Calvin Lightman.

"Cal what are you doing here?" She laughed. He stood, as if to talk, before toppling over to the left and into a coat rack. It fell over with a resounding 'crash!' and Mrs Feeney stuck her head out of her own apartment nosily.

"Everything all right Jessica?"

She smiled sweetly, shoving Cal into her flat where he fell over and landed with a cry of 'Ow!'.

"Everything is fine. Happy New Year!"

And she closed the door, helping Cal upright.

"I repeat: What are you doing here?"

He looked around.

"This isn't my house." He stated. Jess resisted the urge to film the incident as she replied.

"No it's not. It's my apartment. How on Earth did you get here?"

"Lift."

"Someone gave you a lift? And you gave them my address?"

He shrugged. She sighed and supported him, walking towards the sofa.

"I get paid far too little for the amount I do for you. Here, get your jacket off, I'll get you a blanket."

He obeyed fairly quickly, flopping back onto the sofa. Jess returned with a blanket.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?" She asked, unfolding the large blanket.

"You looked pretty tonight." He stated, slurring slightly. She stifled a smile at his dazed expression.

"Thank you Cal."

"Stevens thought so too. Prick."

She chuckled, pushing him backwards and draping the blanket over him.

"Stevens is indeed a male of the prickish variety." She replied. He pulled her and she slipped, landing on his chest.

"Didn't like how he looked at you...better than that..." He mumbled into her hair. She smiled, trying to get up, and he went to kiss her. She turned her head slightly and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and stood up.

"Good night Cal."

"Mmm night." He replied. She leaned forwards, kissing his forehead lightly before she left and settled into her own bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Cal awoke on an oddly familiar sofa with a headache pounding in his temple. He squinted around what was definitely not his house, trying to figure out what had woken him. He heard it again then, louder now that he was conscious.

A whimper of fear echoed throughout what he could now place as Jessica's tiny apartment. Cal struggled upright, walking over to the entrance of her bedroom and pausing. Morals told him that entering the bedroom of his young, beautiful employee (here he mentally kicked himself for thinking that) was oh so slightly wrong, but upon hearing another faint cry he opened the door slowly. She was lying on the bed, hair splayed around her face as she writhed. Her face was as open as he had ever seen it, crumpled in fear of whatever she saw beneath her eyelids.

"Stop...I'm sorry please..." Her voice was so scared, so small, that Cal frowned and stepped forwards, resting a hand on her shoulder and shaking gently.

"Jess? Jess love wake up."

She bolted upright, grabbing his hand and blinking rapidly until she saw her surroundings. She composed her face before looking up at him.

"Cal? Oh right Cal you got here this morning...thanks for...well...waking me up. Oh sorry you probably want your hand back..."

She released her vice-like grip on his hand and smiled awkwardly.

"Everything all right?"

She shrugged.

"Just a bad dream, thanks though. Right, coffee?"

"Please. I think my head is about to explode."

She made them coffee and they sat down on the sofa, trying to watch the TV but giving up when it gave them headaches. Cal sighed, sitting back and marvelling for a moment at Jessica's ability to look completely irresistible in joggers and a large shirt, before speaking.

"So how exactly did I end up here?"

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica's friend Sarah had once said she had a sixth sense. She could tell when something wasn't quite right, when something was just out of reach.

Most importantly she could tell when she was being followed.

Unfortunately this sense only happened when she was actually being followed, it wasn't some form of premonition, so when she bumped into him in a coffee shop she didn't foresee what he was going to do. She had apologised profusely and he had smiled politely, telling her it wasn't her fault, that he hadn't been looking where he was going. She didn't see him stare at her as she walked away.

XxXxXxXxX

The next time she saw him it was just a glimpse across the street as she ran into the office, late. She hadn't been focusing at the time but when she looked back, she can remember it in his eyes, the glint of madness.

XxXxXxXxX

She started to panic after the first week, she'd seen him almost every day, through the window of her office, sat at the back of the bus she rode to and from work every day, outside her apartment building. She'd thought of telling Cal but he seemed to have enough on his plate that week with a recent murder case going through. Her mother was out of the question, she'd just demand that Jessica return home. She just assured herself that she was imagining things, her paranoia was just getting a bit worse – that was all.

XxXxXxXxX

He seemed to back off for a few days and she relaxed slightly. Possibly the biggest mistake she could ever have made. Because suddenly he was everywhere, following her in a car, walking along the street, sitting in coffee shops, standing on corners. She was running from a man who seemed to be everywhere. By the beginning of week two even Emily had started to notice her worry. She was hurrying down the street when she saw him, smiling politely at her on the opposite side of the road. Cal was just entering the building and he paused when he saw her, a faint terror in her eyes.

"Jess? You all right?"

She shook her head minutely and walked closer, going to hug him and whispering into his ear.

"Is there a man with brown hair watching us behind me?"

Cal glanced up almost imperceptibly, seeing the man apparently reading his phone screen on the street opposite – though his eyes were directed at Jess and Cal, before leaning down and replying.

"Yes. Jess who is he?"

"Inside."

He nodded and led her in, arm around her waist. When they arrived in the office she closed the door and slid down to the floor, leaning against its surface.

"Jess you owe me an explanation love."

She sighed.

"I bumped into that guy in a coffee shop about two weeks ago, thought nothing of it. But then I started seeing him everywhere Cal, he's outside my apartment, he's on the buses I ride, hell he was even in the same bookshop that I went to. It's scaring me Cal and I don't know what to do."

He sat down beside her and sighed.

"Well love I honestly don't know what to suggest. I'll drive you home tonight okay? No bus. He's certainly not getting into my car."

She laughed slightly and smiled, not a complete mask but not a completely genuine smile either.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he helped her up.

"Any time love."

"I'm probably just imagining it anyway right?"

He nodded, but even she could see that he wasn't sure.

XxXxXxXxX

Jess had calmed somewhat by the time they left the office. She sat beside Cal, humming along to a song on the radio as they drove towards her apartment building. She was about to get out of the car when Cal saw the man in his rear view mirror.

"Jess." He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "He's right there." He pointed subtly to where a car was idling just down the road behind them. She whimpered and looked at him, the mask slipping slightly to reveal terror in her eyes.

"What should I do?"

"You're coming to mine. You can sleep in the guest room. I don't want him near you Jess."

He pressed his foot down and they drove off. Jessica's blankness seemed more forced, Cal's posture more tense. When they got back Emily was sat at the main table, doing homework and grumbling to herself about algebra.

"Hey dad what's the square root of...Jess?" She blinked slowly. "Am I meant to be staying at mom's tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demanded Cal. Emily waggled her eyebrows and Jess giggled slightly, arms wrapped around her torso.

"Well you know..."

"No Emily, Jess is staying here tonight because circumstances have arisen that make it unsafe for her to go home. Can she borrow some night stuff? You girls always have extras right?"

Emily nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand, leading her off. She was forcibly sat on Emily's bed while she rooted through her drawers.

"Sorry about this Emily..."

"No worries. And Jess?"

"Hmm?" Jess looked up at a grinning Emily.

"I stay with my mom every other weekend." She winked and threw Jessica some silky pyjamas.

**Sorry it's a bit short, it gets better! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica didn't sleep at all that night, instead she lay awake, twisting and turning in the sheets. Cal was lying awake in his own room, hearing her moving around and painfully aware that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. Jessica was a brilliant actress, she could smile and laugh so convincingly that he almost didn't see the falseness in her brave front. When she had approached him earlier that day he could see said front threatening to collapse, could see how much effort it took her to hold it in place. He heard her sigh again and fought mental images of her wearing the _very _revealing pyjamas that Emily had let her borrow (he would have to talk to Emily about exactly why she even had things like that at her age) and groaned. _Twenty nine and forty _he repeated in his head _never going to happen._

Jessica and Cal got very little sleep that night. Emily slept like a baby.

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica was only conscious because she had consumed about a gallon of coffee so strong the spoon almost stood up in the mug when she stirred it. There was no sign of the mysterious man but Cal wasn't fooled. After dropping Emily off at school (during which time Emily's friends had asked about the woman in the car with Cal and had simply received a smirk in return) Cal drove them towards the offices.

"I'm going to get the team together okay? We'll find this guy."

"Cal I honestly don't want to cause you too much bother..."

"Jess love there's a man following you around when you don't want him too. _He's_ the one causing me bother. It's my job to strike fear into the hearts of my employees, not his."

She chuckled weakly and played with the cuff of her jacket. They drew up and threw swift glances around the car before exiting and walking briskly towards the buildings where Loker was stood talking to the receptionist. Upon seeing Jessica in the same clothes as the day before, wearing no make up and looking distinctly sleep deprived, Loker raised his eyebrows.

"Someone been keeping you up all night Jess?"

"Very funny Loker, I want everyone in my office, five minutes. Jess love you can drop your stuff in your office if you want."

She nodded and shuffled off to her office, composing herself quickly and leaving her things on the desk before walking down to Cal's office where the rest of the group had gathered.

"All right Jess?"

She nodded.

"Right then down to business, a man has been following Jess around for the past fortnight, and I don't mean turning up once a day on the way to work, I mean on every bus, every street and in every shop that she goes to. Hence why she spent the night at mine _in the spare room _thank you very much Loker. This guy is quite tall...well taller than me anyway..."

"Not hard." Muttered Jessica, who though shorter than Cal was still aware of how other men towered over him.

"Watch it. Anyway he has brown hair too. Anything to add Jess?"

She thought it over, reliving the encounters.

"His nose has been broken at least once, it's crooked, and his eyes are...green."

She looked up and the others were nodding.

"In short if this guy so much as thinks about Jess I want him found."

"Have you called the police?" Asked Ria.

"This morning."

Jess looked up, startled.

"Really?"

He nodded. She half smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway business as usual spare the looking out for a tall, crooked nosed, brown haired, green eyed prick."

They nodded and left. The receptionist stood up.

"Doctor Watson?"

Jess looked up.

"Yes?"

"Someone came by with some post for you, told them to put it on your desk."

Jessica smiled.

"Thank you."

She smiled and set off to her desk, the endless filing of paperwork seemingly calming to her tense nerves. She put the letter in her bag, promising to open it later, and filled in forms and files, occasionally answering a worried email from one of her co-workers or leaving the office to drink coffee with Ria and Gillian. She knocked on Cal's office door and it opened to reveal his tired looking face.

"You look how I feel Cal, did you not sleep well last night?"

He shrugged.

"I've had better nights. What you got for me Watson?"

She smirked.

"Well first off I have your paperwork, which _you _are supposed to fill in, and secondly have you seen my phone? I can't find it."

He shook his head.

"Can't say I have. Maybe it fell off your desk or something?"

She shrugged.

"Perhaps. And do you make a habit of sleeping with your co workers?"

He choked on his coffee.

"Eh?"

"Well Emily's immediate response to my presence last night was that she should be elsewhere...that and she gave me the tiniest pair of pyjamas known to man." She giggled. He smirked.

"Nah that's just Emily. And no I don't in response to your first question. Don't get your hopes up love."

She gasped, smiling.

"You cheeky git!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" He teased. She threw a paper ball at his head and he ducked it neatly. "I could sack you for that!"

"But you won't."

"Oh really? Why not?"

She shrugged.

"Because secretly you're the one with high hopes. Bye Cal!"

And she waltzed from the office, teasing smile still in place. She searched relentlessly in her office for her phone, but coming up blank decided that she must have left it elsewhere. She decided to check in her apartment and then, if all else failed, at Cal's house.

That night, having not seen her mysterious follower all day, she decided to catch the bus home.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cal watched Jess leave with a knot in his stomach. Her stalker hadn't been sighted all day – obviously smart enough to know that Cal at least knew about him – but he would still feel a hell of a lot better if she was staying at his again that night._ Preferably in his bed..._ (here he had to kick himself mentally once more). He himself had decided to stay on a bit later and do some research on the mysterious follower. He hadn't worked at the Pentagon for nothing. He typed in the main features of the man and his methods of stalking and set off a search, yawning hugely as he checked the time. He was just dropping off when something went 'Ping!'. His head snapped up to the screen where the words 'stalker' and 'two week's had brought up some case studies. He scowled and read them through.

_Name: Rebecca Parks_

_Location: Washington D.C._

_Reported being obsessively followed by a mysterious stalker for two weeks before her disappearance. Found dead two days later in a side alley..._

His heart thudded and his breath caught in his throat as he scanned the other files. _Stalked for two weeks...found dead in street near home... _All dated in the past 11 months. He needed to let Jessica know and fast. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on hurriedly as he sent a text to Jessica.

_Pack a bag, you're staying at mine for a while. Will explain later. - Cal_

He ran to his car, putting it into gear at record speed before driving towards her apartment. He still hadn't gotten a reply, odd considering Jessica replied almost instantaneously to messages. He sighed and picked up the phone, ringing her number. Traffic laws be damned his friend was in danger.

"_Oh it's recording...Hi you've reached Jess. I've either lost my phone or I can't talk right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you..."_

He cursed loudly and tried again. And again. He gave up eventually, she wasn't going to answer. He decided on leaving a message as he continued to drive.

"Jess love it's Cal. Look this guy isn't as harmless as he seems sweetheart and I think you need protection. You can stay at mine until we find him. I'm on my way to your house now."

He arrived at the apartment building, running up the stairs and hammering on her door.

"Jess? It's Cal love can you let me in? You could be in serious danger Jess!"

But the apartment door remained locked, the apartment itself devoid of sounds. Mrs Feeney however stuck her head out of her door down the hall.

"Doctor Lightman! She's not in right now dear, got back and shot right out again."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" He asked borderline desperately. She shook her head.

"No sorry love, I'll get her to give you a call if I see her."

"Right, thanks." He nodded. His phone buzzed and he ripped it out of his pocket.

_Dad where are you? Dinner going cold. - Em_

He sighed. Jess was out and until she answered her texts he had no idea where, it wouldn't do to have Emily worrying as well. He bid Mrs Feeney goodbye and ran off, beginning to drive home.

His phone buzzed and he drew up to the roadside, checking the screen.

_In starbucks near work being followed again can you meet me here? - jess_

He hurriedly typed a reply.

_On my way – Cal_

He arrived at the coffee shop and parked his car, looking in. She wasn't near the window, then again she was being followed – why stay in plain view? He exited the car hurriedly, walking inside. His eyes swivelled around the room but she wasn't there. A car squealed down the street and before he knew what was happening a shot smashed the window of the coffee shop, with another following soon after. People were screaming and ducking as Cal dived to the floor. Before he hit the ground a searing pain tore through his left shoulder, like a red hot poker had been jammed through his flesh. He looked over and saw the blood as someone screamed to call an ambulance. Black invaded his vision and he lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sir? Sir can you hear me? You're in hospital sir, you got shot about half an hour ago."

"Jess..." He slurred. "Where's Jess?"

"Jess who sir?"

"My friend Jess...she's in danger I have to get out of here..." He tried to stand up but the doctor forced him back down.

"No you don't, you have to stay here until we've managed to stop the bleeding. Is there anyone you want to call?"

He nodded.

"Eli Loker."

XxXxXxXxX

Loker hadn't been home long when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Loker I need you to watch Emily for the night – ow! - I'm in the hospital."_

Loker frowned.

"Seriously?"

"_No Loker I'm doing this for a laugh, yes I'm in hospital – ow!"_

"Well doesn't Jess live closer?"

There was a pause.

"_Loker I think Jess has been kidnapped."_

"WHAT?" He demanded, sitting upright.

"_I decided to read up on Jessica's stalker, found at least five reports over the last year. They were all followed for about two weeks by a man who matches the description we gave you before being kidnapped and murdered Loker. I checked at her apartment, she wasn't in. She wasn't answering her phone...I got a text asking me to meet her at Starbucks but she wasn't there, I think it was a set up. Anyway I got shot and now I'm in hospital – Will you stop doing that until I'm off the phone! - can you please watch Em?"_

Loker got up and began to put on his jacket.

"Sure."

"_Thanks Loker."_

And the line went dead. It took Loker about three seconds to dial again.

"_Hello?"_

"Ria? I need a favour..."

XxXxXxXxX

Jess had only just arrived home from work when she remembered the letter. She reached into her bag and pulled it out. It had been neatly penned to 'Doctor Jessica Watson' and stated that the woman who wrote it had witnessed a murder and had heard that Jess was a sympathetic listener. They had asked for her help and given her a nearby address. She'd thought nothing of it – the group occasionally got letters or emails asking for help – and had set out. It turns out that when she got there the woman who had written the letter didn't actually live at that address – in fact the residents hadn't even heard of her.

Great.

Jess let herself into her flat and was just about to walk in when Mrs Feeney stuck her head out to see her.

"Oh Jessica sweetie, that nice man who visits you a lot – Doctor Lightman – he came by about an hour ago wanting to see you. Asked for you to call him?"

Jessica smiled.

"Thank you."

She stepped into her flat, closing the door behind her, and a hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"Hello Doctor Watson." A gravelly voice spoke into her ear and she froze. "You've been running away from me – I don't like it when people run away from me sweetheart." He kissed her neck and she struggled. "Ssh now darlin'."

A knock came at her door and Loker's voice could be heard.

"Jess? Jess are you in there?"

She heard the door open as Loker walked in. The cool steel of a gun barrel rested itself on Jessica's throat.

"You scream, I shoot your friend over there just like I shot your friend Cal."

Jessica whimpered and tears began to flow down her face. Not him. Not Cal. Cal couldn't be dead.

"Jess?"

Loker rounded the corner and stopped, eyes wide.

"Woah. Let her go!"

"Step back pretty boy or I blow her brains out. Go on, back!" He finished screaming hysterically. Loker stepped back, arms raised.

"Clever boy. Now let us get past and you can go on your way."

"Let Jessica go!"

"You listen to me! You move out of my way or I shoot!"

Jess sobbed and the man moved his hand.

"Tell him to move."

"J-just go Eli...j-just move I d-don't want you to get shot too..."

He shook his head but the look in her eyes stopped him from arguing. The mysterious man smiled before lashing out and hitting him with the butt of his gun. Loker fell and didn't move. Jessica stifled a scream as the barrel re appeared on her throat.

"He's going to have a bit of a headache when he wakes up isn't he?" Asked her captor politely, marching her out to a car. She was forced into the back seat and he smiled politely at her.

"So sorry sweetheart." He said before hitting her head as well. She lost consciousness so quickly that she barely heard the door close.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Jess blinked, head throbbing. Where was she? She sat up in the strange room. She was sitting on a bed, red silk sheets beneath her frame, in a room with no windows and one door. Something seemed off about the doorway and it took her a moment to realise that it had no handle, only a flat metal sheet with a keyhole. Suddenly all of her memories flooded back to her and she ran to the door, pushing on it in vain in an effort to shift it. It didn't give way and she sobbed loudly, banging her fists on the wood in defeat.

"Calm down gorgeous, don't want to damage those pretty little hands do we?" A voice came from behind her and she whirled around to see her kidnapper standing opposite her in the corner of the room, half hidden in shadows. "You were an interesting one beautiful, so hard to catch. I like a game I do, so I decided to make it a bit more interesting. All I needed was your phone, it was easy enough to get it." He waved the phone triumphantly in her face like a trophy. "And your boss – the one who's house you stayed at you naughty girl – kept sending you messages. Listen."

He pressed a button and Cal's worried voice rang out in the room.

"_Jess love it's Cal. Look this guy isn't as harmless as he seems sweetheart and I think you need protection. You can stay at mine until we find him. I'm on my way to your house now."_

"So sweet. It's a shame really, how much he knew, it was fun playing my game with him too. But he did know a little too much for comfort, so I shot him. Had to get you away from him see? So I sent you that letter. Did you like the tear stains? I thought they were a nice touch..."

He began to step forwards and she clawed at the door again, trying to pry it open as he grabbed her around the waist and turned her around.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice level. He stroked a finger down her face.

"I think you know sweetheart."

"Get away from me."

He kissed her neck and she scratched at his shoulders.

"Now sweetie that's not nice. I'm a nice man so I'm going to give you a choice, lights on or off?"

"Neither." She replied, hitting him hard and causing him to stagger back. He roared angrily and yanked at her blouse, the material ripping away, buttons pinging against the walls they hit. She shrieked, fighting both the memories and her captor as he struck her across the face, tearing her clothing and stroking her skin.

Jessica screamed.

XxXxXxXxX

Cal signed himself out at eight o'clock the morning after his attack – despite the worry and constant nagging of the doctors that he should stay. He stepped out and looked around, spotting Loker in a nearby car and heading over. Loker himself had a large bruise blossoming on his forehead and a worried expression on his face.

"Loker, how's Emily?"

"You'd have to ask Ria, I don't know. Lightman we have a problem."

Cal slid into the car and glared at him blankly.

"What happened?"

Loker began to drive as he spoke.

"I went to check on Jess last night after you called. She was home."

"Well that's good right?"

"With a man holding a gun to her throat."

"What!" Growled Cal angrily. Loker nodded.

"I tried to talk to the guy, tried to stop him..."

"But?"

"But he knocked me out with the gun. When I woke up they were both gone Lightman I'm so sorry..."

"There had better have been good news..."

Loker half looked over.

"Lightman that was the good news. I looked at the files you found on the disappearances."

"And?"

"All of the girls were between twenty and thirty five, all were stalked for about two weeks before going missing..."

"Yes Loker I know..."

"Let me finish. All of them were brutally beaten and raped before being murdered and dumped. They were all found wearing only one shoe."

Cal glared at the road before him as he spoke.

"We're dealing with a serial killer. We have to find Jess Loker, before he hurts her."

"If he hasn't already." Said Loker, voicing Cal's fears.

"Loker?"

"Yeah?"

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

XxXxXxXxX

They entered the offices and Gillian gasped.

"What on Earth happened to you two?"

"Well I got shot and Loker got knocked out. Where's Torres?"

"In her office..."

"I want everyone looking for Jessica's stalker, anything you think might be even vaguely important. He was outside the building the other day, check the security footage."

"Wait Cal – where's Jess?"

He looked at her sadly.

"This isn't just a stalking any more Foster, it's a kidnapping."

XxXxXxXxX

They looked increasingly desperately at footage, never getting a clear enough view of the kidnapper's face for positive ID. Cal was getting worried now, Jess had been taken the day before and the victims usually only lived two days maximum after being kidnapped. He thought almost obsessively over everything he could remember from that day, every detail from Jessica's restless turning in her sleep to the people walking past his office window being annoyingly loud. From Loker's suggestive glance to when someone delivered Jessica's post...

"The postman!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the table.

"What?" Asked a worried looking Gillian.

"The kidnapper had Jessica's phone – that's how he texted me and lured me to the Starbucks, why Jess didn't answer her calls – how did he get hold of her phone? She had it at my house...but when we arrived here she dropped her things off on her desk. Ten minutes later and the only person who's been into her office is the man who delivered a letter for her. Look for inside CCTV of Jessica's office!"  
They scrolled back through it, watching Jess fill in paperwork, smile slightly as she replied to emails and walk around the room. Eventually they got to the right time slot and froze the screen as a strange man picked up the phone resting on the desk and slipped it into his pocket.

"Loker?" Asked Cal. Loker looked up.

"Yeah that's him."

They ran an ID search and a file popped up on the screen.

_Name: Timothy Green_

_Age: 35_

_Record: Previous warning for abuse, restraining order put in place by (withheld). _

Following was an address. Cal had pressed print before the others had even finished reading it.

"Come on then!"

"Cal we need reinforcements." Said Gillian, always the voice of reason. Cal sighed.

"Fine. Call for back up."

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Cal had never driven so quickly in his life, nor with such purpose. The police cars were only just ahead and the team drove behind them in a sort of parade of speeding vehicles. They arrived at the house, sirens off and driving relatively slowly so as not to attract attention due to the fact that Timothy Green had a gun and was obviously unafraid to use it. A nearby policeman walked over.

"Okay we have men round the back, we're gonna go in the front door. Two of you can come max, any more and we'll have a riot on our hands."

Cal immediately stepped forwards, followed by Loker (who's head wound was now large and purple).

"Right then gentlemen, let's go."

Cal found himself wearing a bulletproof jacket over his regular one as they approached.

"Police! Open up!"

When they received no answer they slowly turned the handle, quietly opening the door. Cal, Loker and a small group of armed police followed them in. He looked around a seemingly normal house, tv, chair, stack of books...a shoe shelf with only six shoes on it. All mismatching, all those of women, one of them Jessica's.

"Lightman her shoe is already there..." Spoke Loker. Cal stared at the shoe with denial in his eyes as the police sweeped the ground floor.

"No...no she can't be dead..."

Suddenly a scream ripped through the room and the two of them ran up the stairs to where it had come from, closely followed by the police. They found a room with no handle, only a keyhole, from which terrified screams were originating – cutting off suddenly as if muffled. Cal sighed.

"Get out of the way."

He shouldered the door in and burst into the room. Jessica was lying on a bed, eyes wide with terror as the kidnapper pinned her arms above her head, lips crushed to hers with bruising force. Cal shot forwards and leapt, shoving the guy off of her with a shout of anger. His shoulder burned as if branded and Green lashed out, hitting him across the face and knocking him backwards with force that jarred his neck. Jessica screamed as Loker ran over, knocking him out before turning to Jess and Cal.

"You two okay?"

Cal gave him a flat look – no they were most definitely not okay. Jess whimpered again as Green shifted and one of the policemen cuffed him quickly.

"Get him out to the car. Are you okay ma'am?"

She burst into tears and Cal stood up.

"I'll take it from here chaps."

They looked at Jess and she nodded almost convulsively before returning her gaze to the floor. They nodded and dragged Green out, Loker following after Cal gave him a look that very plainly read 'You keep gawping at Jess and I'll show you your spleen'. Jessica herself was huddled in the bed, arms holding a blanket to her chest which shook with every terrified noise that made it's way out of her throat almost gratingly – as if she'd been screaming for hours. She looked up at Cal and her eyes shone with a need for reassurance, for kindness. No mask was there now, only a frightened girl who needed him more than she thought it possible to need anyone. Cal rushed over and cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Jess love are you all right? Did he hurt you? Did he-"

He didn't need to finish as she pushed the blanket aside slightly, showing him a large and incredibly painful looking bruise before she looked him in the eye, face full of...shame?

"Jess love it's not your fault..."

She sobbed openly, leaning against his chest and – upon seeing him wince – slowly removing the bulletproof vest and pushing his shirt aside to see the bandages. She trailed her fingers gently over the wound before answering almost angrily.

"Of course it is! It's my fault he wanted me, my fault I involved you, my fault you're hurt...Cal I thought you were dead I -"

She sat up straight, taking his face in her own hands and kissing him soundly. The kiss itself lasted barely a second, barely long enough to be called a kiss – but she still started backwards, eyes shameful once more.

"I'm so sorry Cal, what you must think of me..."

She buried her face in her hands and he gently touched her wrist.

"I think you're the bravest woman I've ever met. I think that none of this was your fault and I think that It's my own fault I was shot – forgot that you'd lost your phone silly bugger that I am."

She half-laughed.

"Now love we need to get out of here, get you home..." He looked around at the tattered remains of her clothing before looking back at Jess, clutching nothing but a blanket to her chest and still wearing the necklace he'd given her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me..please don't leave me..." She broke off crying, clutching at herself wildly. She felt dirty, disgusting. No wonder Cal wanted her home, away from him. No one would ever want her again, least of all him. And she had _kissed him_. She was therefore taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and whispering 'ssh' into her ear to quieten her sobs.

"I'll never leave you love. How about we pick you up some clothes and you stay at mine tonight? You're not alone Jess."

She looked up at him.

"Really? You don't think I'm-"

"Think you're what love?"

"I'm...disgusting? Look at me Cal."

Disgusting? He frowned as he realised what had happened to her. What had happened to all of Green's victims.

"I am love. And you're not disgusting Jess. You couldn't be if you spent your life trying to be. Now come on, let's go home."

He held out his hand and she took it tentatively, stumbling as she stood. He helped her wrap her blanket around her body before offering her his jacket as they walked out of the house. Gillian and Ria ran over, crying and asking if she was okay. They watched her try to smile, saw how it turned out more of a grimace, saw how she shivered as Cal led her to the ambulance. Saw how Cal fiercely told a nearby reporter to bugger off or he'd get his microphone rammed into a rather uncomfortable orifice. Most of all they saw – for the first time – the girl beneath the mask. The fear in her eyes so deep it must have been there for much longer than two weeks. Most of all they saw how she grasped his hand, like how the survivor of a boat wreck would cling to their life jacket. Once thoroughly checked over Jessica allowed herself to be led to Cal's car and driven off. He only let go of her hand to fetch her things from her apartment. When they got to his house he sat beside her on the bed, still holding her hand as she fell asleep. She could have been imagining it but she could have sworn she heard him speak as she fell asleep.

"You're not disgusting Jess. You're beautiful. And I will never leave you."

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica had hardly uttered a word since she'd woken up. She had thanked him for letting her stay and that was about it. Her mask seemed to have slammed back down with alarming force, the only clues to her discomfort the fact that she wore her sleeves long and her hair down so that her bruises were hidden. They'd been eating breakfast when she'd spoken next.

"Cal."

"Yes?" He looked up.

"Can I go back to work today?"

It had taken him a moment to realise what she had asked, and another to realise that she was serious.

"Jess love Gillian will have my head if I don't give you time off to rest."

"But I don't need time to rest! I'm rested! I just want to get back to work Cal."

"No. I'm sorry Jess but I'm putting my foot down here. He hurt you, both physically and mentally, and you need time to recover even if you don't think you do."

She paused.

"You think I'm mental?"

He reeled back.

"No – no that's not what I meant I just...Jess love what he did to you was horrible, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. And I don't want you working yourself to an early grave just because you haven't recovered. Because that's what you do love, you work so hard you can't sleep. And you're brilliant at what you do, but you're human. So you've got a fortnight off, get yourself checked out properly, get some rest. If you need anyone we're all here for you love."

She nodded, accepting her fate, and hugged him lightly – avoiding his shoulder and the varying bruises that littered her frame. The slight contact made her pulse heighten and she pulled back.

"Right then, shall we get you home Jess?"

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica's apartment seemed daunting and empty, with shadows even in the daylight. She dropped her bag on the sofa and waved Cal off as he drove away, sitting in the middle of the living room floor and just staying there. She could still feel the ghosts of Green's hands bruising her skin, his voice in her ear. She didn't realise she was crying until she couldn't stop, tears rolling down her face in salty trails and she shoulders shook and her head throbbed. She wanted so desperately to be happy, to be carefree and fun like her friends, to have someone to love her like Katy Santos had William Beckett. But she had accepted long ago that she was damaged goods, that no one wanted the girl with the blank face and emotional problems. She felt herself move as opposed to making a conscious decision, drifting towards the bathroom and peeling off her clothes, stepping into the steaming spray of the shower. She stood there until the water ran cold, thinking, before stepping out of the shower. She reached for her robe, pausing as she saw her own reflection in the mirror. There were bruises of various discolouration and size on her hips, her legs, her shoulders, her face...several were clear hand-prints whereas others were just malformed splotches. She looked away abruptly, disgusted, before putting her robe on and leaving the room behind, the mirror slowly fogging in the left over steam.

XxXxXxXxX

Cal shot out of work like a bullet out of a gun (even thinking that metaphor made his shoulder ache) and drove to see Jessica. He felt absolutely horrible for leaving her by herself. He arrived at her flat and knocked on the door.

"Jess?" Cold swept through him as she failed to answer. "Jessica?" He turned the handle and, upon finding it unlocked, pushed it open gently. He could hear laboured breathing and sobbing coming from the living room.

"Jess?"

He walked in and turned on the light. Jessica was in the corner, head on her knees as she curled in on herself. He frowned slightly and knelt beside her.

"Jessica love?"

She looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"Cal?"

"Jess don't cry, please don't cry."

He gently picked her up, setting her on the sofa beside him.

"Are you all right love?" He asked, immediately regretting his obviously stupid question.

"No I'm not all right Cal. I'm not all right at all and I feel so stupid...and it hurts Cal. It hurts just like it did last time...I want Sarah Cal...I need her..."

"Last time?" He asked, body tensing. Had somebody done this to Jessica before?

"Last time...such a long time ago..."

She was too far gone to answer him properly. She cried against his chest and he held her as if he would never let go. Green was going to suffer for what he'd done.

And Cal was going to find 'Sarah'. Because through hell and high water he would make Jessica smile again.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as he was sure Jessica was asleep and well (as well as she could be) Cal set off home. Emily was waiting for him, sitting on the sofa.

"Hey dad! Is Jess all right?"

He shook his head and her eyes widened.

"She's really upset love, I don't know what to do..."

He slumped down next to Emily who offered him a bowl of ice cream.

"You need this more than I do."

"Thanks. Hey Em, you hang round with Jess a lot right?"

"Understatement but yeah. Why?"

"Has she ever mentioned a Sarah?"

Emily frowned as she thought.

"I think so, not in great detail...Jess doesn't really dwell much on the past you know?"

She shrugged and Cal sighed.

"Dad, she'll be all right...right? I mean what happened is horrible...poor Jess...maybe I should make her a present?"

He let Emily ramble on about what Jess would like as he pulled out his laptop. Being the head of the company had its advantages. With a few clicks he had opened Jessica's file. Emily had decided on making a cake and settled back into watching the TV. Cal knew that what he was doing could be classed as an invasion of privacy but at that moment he didn't really care. He scanned her file briefly. Name, age, date of birth, country of origin...it all seemed normal at first glance. Then you looked closer. Chunks of Jessica's life were either missing or withheld. Cal clicked on a file in her medicals labelled 'Visiting allowance'. On said list were several people, obviously family judging by their names, as well as others such as 'Celia Marks' and, the one he was searching for (he hoped) 'Sarah Griffin'. He clicked open her file in which there was listed a home address, number and email address.

"Bingo."

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah was mid way through painting a portrait when her phone rang. She sighed and looked over to the model.

"Sorry Jimmy, you can pop your robe on for a second if you'd like." He nodded and pulled it on as she picked up the phone.

"I am mid way through painting a nude portrait, whoever you are you had better be interesting."

She heard a choke, followed by a chuckle, and then a male voice spoke.

"Am I right in thinking that I'm speaking to Sarah Griffin?"

"You are indeed you lucky man. Now who am I speaking to?"

"Cal Lightman, I work with Jessica – Jessica Watson. Do you know her?"

Sarah froze. Jessica's new job was in America. Why was her co worker calling across the ocean.

"Yeah I know Jess, she's one of my best friends. Can I ask the reason for this obviously important, transatlantic call?"

She heard 'Cal' sigh before answering.

"Jessica was recently kidnapped and...and violated by a man called Timothy Green. She's in a bad state Miss Griffin and she keeps asking for you. I know it would cost you a lot and you'd have to take time off work but-"

"Washington right? I can be there by this evening." She cut him off.

"Thank you." He sounded genuinely relieved. "You know where to go right?"

"Like I said: there by this evening."

Cal gave her the address of the offices and bid her goodbye. Sarah sighed and looked over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy mate as much as I enjoy painting you – and I really, _really _do – I have to go. Can we reschedule this?"

He nodded and soon enough she was packing her things up, gathering a duffel full of clothes, and driving towards an airport.

XxXxXxXxX

Work had been slow that day, the office still reeling from the brutal attack on their co-worker. It was in fact mid afternoon when the office door opened and a frizzy haired woman in a band hoodie and jeans, a duffel slung over her shoulder, walked casually into the offices and spoke to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see some bloke called Cal?"

Gillian, Ria and Loker looked over from where they had been walking. For a moment they had thought Jessica had returned early, the accent thick and English, but it was different, slightly lower and infinitely more emotional than Jessica's ever was. Cal himself left his office at the sound of her voice.

"Sarah Griffin I presume?"

"Indeed I am."

The woman frowned slightly before recognition dawned in her eyes unexpectedly.

"Of course! I know who you are, Jess won't shut up about you lot, thinks you're all God's gift on Earth I swear. Sorry, rather extensive blonde moment there, Where's Jess?"

"In her apartment."

"On her own?" Demanded Sarah, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, not for long though."

Loker threw Cal a confused glance and he decided to elaborate.

"Loker, Torres, Foster, meet Jessica's friend Sarah."

They all waved in greeting and she nodded, waving back.

"Right then, Foster I'm taking a break to get Miss Griffin here to Jess, call me if you need me."

Gillian could do nothing but nod helplessly as she watched the two leave the building. Sarah was looking at Cal with amusement as he drove.

"What?" He asked after a while.

"You're the infamous Cal, Oh I have heard so much about you."

"Only good things I hope."

"Well..."

"Actually don't answer that." He said as they drew up to the building.

"She lives here?"

"Yup. I'll show you up. Grab your bag."

She picked it up and followed him up the stairs to where he stopped and knocked on Jessica's door.

"Jess love it's Cal."He spoke kindly. Sarah eyed him carefully as the door opened slowly to reveal Jessica, in her pyjamas, hair tangled and eyes puffy red.

"Cal." She smiled before spotting the other resident in the hallway. "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"Your boss here called me over, come here J-J."

She enveloped Jessica in a hug, which was fiercely returned. Jessica looked up at Cal with watery eyes and smiled for the first time since her kidnapping.

"Thank you Cal." She hugged him tightly and he responded gently, stepping back and smiling lop sidedly.

"Any time love, now I'd better get back to the office or Gillian will strangle me. You all right?"

She nodded, tears of happiness on her cheeks. He kissed her cheek gently and waved Sarah goodbye before walking away. The elevator doors had barely closed when Sarah turned to Jessica.

"Come on Jess, let's get you cleaned up. And after that you are telling me _everything_."

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Soon Jessica was clean, clothed and sat on a sofa with a glass of wine in her hand.

"So how you been coping?" Asked Sarah, swirling her drink slightly as she looked over to her friend.

"In all honesty? I haven't. I don't think I'd be here if Cal didn't stop by every day. He's been a God-send he really has."

"Seems like a nice enough bloke. Not what I'd go for but then again I do paint naked men frequently for my job. Did he like the canvas?"

Jess nodded, smiling slightly.

"Oh they loved it, thanks for doing that on such short notice."

Sarah looked over to where Jess was playing with the bottom of her jumper.

"J-J you can't just pretend you're all right any more. There's something eating away at you and it kills me to see it. What's going on?"

Jess started to cry, leaning forwards on her elbows.

"What's not going on Sarah? Honestly? I feel so awful all the time, I hurt and I feel so stupid because Cal's done all of these things for me and what did I do in return? I acted like a hormonal teenager!"

"What?"

"I kissed him! I kissed him Sarah and he's my boss and he's got a daughter and he's always so nice to me and now I feel like a stupid little kid!"

Sarah moved over and wrapped her arms around her friend, abandoning their glasses on the table.

"You're not stupid, you're scared. And you've been alone for a very long time Jess – it's not a crime to get lonely. Now from what I've seen this Cal bloke cares enough about you to earn himself a massive phone bill calling someone in England who he's never met before to come and help you."

Jessica sighed against her shoulder and sat back.

"My life if so screwed up."

Sarah lay back beside her.

"Indeed."

"I mean look at me!" She pulled up her jumper to show Sarah the bruises.

"Christ! Have you not been to the doctors?"

Jess sighed.

"Cal told me to get myself checked out, but I've had rather better things to do as of late, like moping around feeling sorry for myself and my seemingly unrequited attraction to my boss who I might add is about eleven years older than me as well as the fact that the only men I _do _attract seem to be creepy, psychotic weirdos who lock me in rooms with no door handles and beat me senseless!"

Sarah sighed, looking over to the nearly empty wine bottle.

"We're going to need more liquor."

XxXxXxXxX

It was almost midnight and the two of them were listening to music, drinking anything they could get their hands on and lying sprawled on the floor.

"So you were painting _Jimmy Sterling_?" Demanded Jess, giggling drunkenly. Sarah nodded wisely.

"Oh yes! Very nice abs and a rather impressive – Whoops! Sorry I just got vodka on your rug..." She scrubbed at it with her sleeve and sighed when it didn't budge. "Bloody stubborn wet stuff..."

Jess giggled again and sighed.

"I like it in America, do you like it in America?"

"Oh I like it very much! I say your friend...Loker, phwoar I'd like to paint him!"

She mimed painting and toppled off the sofa. Jessica was cackling from where she sat.

"You can have him...just keep your mitts off Calvin..."

Sarah mimed kissing (and ended up looking more like a fish out of water).

"Calvin eh? I hear his ex wife is a bitch..."

Jessica shrugged.

"She's okay I guess, to other people at least...she hates me though...thinks I'm a * hic * a slag..."

"You're not a slag, you're a doctor...silly woman."

Jess giggled and sighed.

"I'm glad you came Sarah...I felt really cold and lonely and hurty right there..." She gestured to her heart. "And I couldn't tell Cal could I? What would I say? I'm fine really except for the fact that I really want to shag you and think you're really quite attractive."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me... You use the word really a lot don't you?"

"He'd probably sack me." Jess stated, ignoring the last part of Sarah's sentence.

"Big deal! You need to get laid, last boyfriend was a real prick...you know, that accountant who dumped you for Regina 'Bury me in a 'Y' shaped coffin' Smith?"

Jess nodded wisely.

"Ah yes, he was a bit of a – woah!" She fell off the chair. "I think I need to get some shleep..."

Sarah nodded and 'hmm'd contentedly, curling up beside Jessica on the floor.

"Night night Sarah..."

"Mmmm, night J-J."

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica opened her eyes and groaned as the light all but exploded her eyeballs in their sockets. She thought back to the night before and vaguely remembered something about shagging and 'Y' shaped coffins.

"Eurgh. Bloody hell." Came Sarah's voice from beside her. Jess 'mm'd in agreement, opening her eyes a crack and dragging herself over to the curtains, dragging them shut and sighing in relief.

"We speak of this to nobody." Said Sarah, rubbing her forehead and inspecting a wine stain on her shirt. "Take it to our graves."

"Agreed. I don't think I've ever drunk that much before."

"I don't think _anyone _has ever drunk that much before. We may have broken some sort of record."

Jessica laughed, cursing as her head throbbed.

"Paracetamol?"

"I love you Jess, I really do."

XxXxXxXxX

The door went about an hour later – when the girls were marginally less hung over and the alcohol stains had been scrubbed from the rug. Sarah looked over from where she was trying to figure out the coffee machine.

"Oi J-J, door!"

Jess sighed and opened the door to reveal Cal, Emily, Loker and the rest of the group.

"Morning." She massaged her temple. "Come on in."

"You all right Jess?" Asked Emily. Jessica nodded.

"I'm all right, just incredibly hung over because my irresponsible friend decided to empty my drinks cabinet!" She called the last part to the kitchen, from which emerged the head of Sarah Griffin, hair bouncing along to it's own rhythm.

"You have a cabinet? I just took it from the cupboards! Oh hi by the way! You must be Emily." She stuck out her hand and Emily shook it, balancing a tin in one hand.

"Jess I made you a cake, thought it might help you feel better." Spoke Emily. Jessica's calm composure broke into a kind smile for a fraction of a second as she hugged Emily, retrieving the offered tin.

"Thanks Em, see Sarah? Good friends bring cake!"

"Ah but excellent friends make you drink copious amounts of liquor and spill your innermost thoughts and feelings." Then she squinted slightly, looking at Emily. "Dude your eyes are frigging huge!"

Jessica shoved Sarah into a chair and sighed as Emily's eyes doubled in size.

"Just ignore her Emily, your eyes are perfectly fine. Anyone for a drink? Coffee? Tea? Think we have some vodka left over?"

There were several murmurs of 'coffee please' and one of 'vodka please' from Emily. Jess rolled her eyes and served out the drinks, taking great pleasure in handing Emily a glass of clear liquid and seeing Cal's eyes bug out of their sockets as Emily slowly took a sip.

"Water? Jess you're no fun!"

Jess shrugged and threw herself onto a chair beside Sarah.

"So to what do I owe the immense pleasure of your company?" She asked politely. Ria smiled.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm all right actually, think I just needed a good long night of talking."

"Not that you did much talking until you were completely pissed." Stated Sarah, receiving a jab in the ribs and squealing loudly.

"That wasn't pissed, you want to see pissed try Cal on New Years day, arrived here at one o'clock in the morning – completely off his face mind you – and said 'This isn't my house'." Said Jess. Loker choked on his coffee, laughing loudly and Emily erupted into fits of giggles as Cal threw Jess a playful glare. She smiled sweetly and sipped her own coffee.

"I might have to come to your next New Years party."

"Providing we live that long." Added Jess. "How's your arm?" She asked Cal. Sarah looked up.

"Arm? Who's arm?" She saw Cal and her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, right. What happened to your arm?"

"He got shot." Said Jess.

"Bloody hell!" Said Sarah, receiving another jab. "Will you please stop doing that?"

"Stop swearing then, there are children present."

"Children? Anthea had a kid by her age." Sarah gestured to Emily who's eyes widened again.

"Yes well Anthea isn't Emily."

"Not even sure Anthea is human, it's not possible to have that many kids without being some sort of alien."

Jess 'hmm'd again and turned to Gillian and Ria.

"Anything interesting happen whilst I was moping?"

They shook their heads.

"Not really, Zoe came by..."

"Good thing you pulled a sickie Jess, isn't she the one who hates your guts?" Asked Sarah, going to drink but finding her cup empty. Jess blinked.

"When did I say that?"

"Last night, when I was telling you about Jimmy's nude portrait."

"Oh, right. Yeah she is."

Loker decided to speak up.

"Nude portrait? And who's Jimmy?

Jess snickered and Sarah sighed.

"Yes, I am an artist you see – I do all sorts, fruit, canvases, naked men...it's a great career Emily you should try it. And Jimmy is a rather attractive man who, like the majority of the men she has ever come across, fancies a certain British woman with a nice bum...ooh what was her name? Started with a J...Jess! It's you!"

Jess blushed slightly.

"He doesn't fancy me, neither do the men I meet and since when have you looked at my bum?"

Emily was watching the conversation like a tennis match as were the others.

"Jess everyone looks at your bum, it's like a magnet in the way that it draws attention. Can I have your bum? Or your boobs, or your face...in fact can I just have your whole body?"

"Fine but I charge by the hour." Jess replied, sipping her drink as Emily erupted once more into giggles. Cal checked his watch and sighed.

"Damn. Em we need to get you to your mum's house soon or she'll have my guts for garters. Nice seeing you again Sarah, great to see you're feeling better Jess. Got to run."

Jess nodded and stood, hugging Emily and Cal in turn before showing them to the door.

"We'd better be going too, don't want to impose too long, thanks for the drinks Jess. You should bring Sarah to the offices tomorrow, show her around." Suggested Ria. Jess grinned as she hugged them all goodbye.

"That sounds like a plan, what do you think Sarah?"

Sarah grinned and nodded.

"Cool beans. Nice seeing you all again."

They bid them all goodbye and Jess threw herself back down next to Sarah on the sofa. Sarah turned to her friend and grinned.

"Tell you what, if that Loker guy is there I'll follow you anywhere. Phwoar!"

Jess hit her with a pillow for her crudeness.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Sarah persuaded Jessica to get herself properly checked out at a doctors and they found themselves sat in plastic chairs, flicking through last month's magazines and getting bored.

"I'm telling you Sarah, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I am, really."

"Jess it's not working."

Jessica sighed and slumped back in her chair, wincing as she grazed a particularly sore bruise.

"Jessica Watson?" Called the woman at the front. "The doctor can see you now."

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica had bandages on the open wounds and salves for almost every inch of her skin, and she was currently being pinned to her sofa while Sarah painted her toenails.

"Is this really necessary?" She squealed, wriggling like a worm.

"Yes. Now hold still or I will actually tickle your foot."

She attempted to keep herself still as Sarah finished and set her foot on a stool to dry.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Please stop pretending."

Jess blinked.

"I'm not."

"Jessica Marie! I have known you for so long that I can tell when you're upset, even underneath that nice neat bravado you've got going to hide it all. You might be able to fool the experts but not your best friend."

Jessica went limp and sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You practically have a neon sign. That and you talk in your sleep."

Jess groaned and clutched a pillow to her chest.

"What did I say?"

Sarah swallowed.

"Sarah, What. Did. I. Say?"

Sarah mumbled something and Jess raised her eyebrows.

"You said something along the lines of 'Help me, stop it please, somebody help'." She said, lower lip quivering. "What happened to you Jess?"

Jessica sighed.

"I was getting coffee before work..."

XxXxXxXxX

"So that Cal guy actually saved your life?"

Jess nodded, reaching for another tissue.

"Bloody hell, I have new found respect for that guy. He's stolen my job."

Jess half laughed, half sobbed, and shook her head.

"No he hasn't, I can't talk to him about the blokes I fancy."

"No I see now I'm sober where that conversation might be a bit awkward."

"Might be?"

"Would be."

"Indeed."

"At least you'd get a decent shag though."

"Oh grow up."

Sarah laughed and reached for a take-away menu that was balanced precariously atop the TV.

"Chinese?"

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah ripped open her fortune cookie.

"'There is nothing new on this Earth, it has all been done before'. Well that's a load of-"

"Mine says 'The darkest hour always precedes the light'."

"Hmm. Not if you live in the North Pole. Then it's pretty much dark for most of the time."

"But it always gets light again." Noted Jess.

"Meh."

Jess yawned widely.

"Well I'm off to bed. You okay on the sofa?"

"Yes darling."

"Night Sarah."

"Night Jess."

Sarah was absolutely fine, drifting off to sleep of the sofa, when the screaming began. She leapt off the bed.

"Jess!"

But Jessica was deaf to the world, sobbing and fighting off an attacker that only existed in her mind, crying out for help as her arms thrashed wildly, clawing at the leering face behind her eyelids.

"Jess it's me, it's Sarah! You have to calm down and wake up! It's just a dream!"

Jessica grabbed her arm and opened her eyes, but they were still fogged with unconsciousness.

"Help me. Please help me."

Sarah clutched her friend to her chest as the thrashing quietened into tremors, the screaming for help into quiet sobs, and Jessica opened her eyes.

"Sarah?"

"Hey there. You had a bit of a bad dream, thought I'd keep you company. Same dream?"

"It's always the same dream, but it was worse this time. More realistic. I could smell him Sarah, I could see him clear as I see you."

Sarah rocked her as she cried, silently cursing the man who had left her friend like this.

"He's not going to touch you again Jess, he's not even going to be able to try. You've got me, your family, Cal and his daughter, your friends Gillian, Ria and Eli...we're going to help you Jess. You don't have to be scared any more."

"I don't think I can stop. I can't get close to people because I'm scared they'll hurt me or I'll hurt them. Remember? My ex called me 'an emotionless wreck', a 'machine'."

"You're not a machine Jess, you're a human being. And maybe you just need saving, like the people you save in your job. Maybe you just need to step back and let somebody help you. Let us in Jess, we can help."

Jess lay back, still holding her friend.

"I can't let anyone in Sarah."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd scare them away."

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning they arrived the Jessica's place of work just as Loker was driving in.

"Hey Eli!" Greeted Jess, Sarah smiled at him and winked. Loker himself returned the smile as they walked into the offices. Jess waved at Ria as they walked in, Sarah looked around – able to focus on the offices now that she knew her friend was alive and (sort of) well.

"Impressive."

Jess chuckled.

"Thanks. Morning Cal."

She held out a cup of coffee as he passed and he snatched it gratefully.

"And that's why I hired you."

"So it wasn't my stunning good looks or skill in the science then? It was my taste in coffee."

He nodded as he took a sip, greeting Sarah who grinned as he walked away.

"I wondered why you bought two."

"Thanks for going with me, a fear of that coffee shop would be irrational and unhelpful to my daily routine."

"Yeah well you just tell me if anyone else bothers you okay?"

"Indeed. Now I'll show you to my officey bit."

She led Sarah along the corridor, pointing out the video room, interrogation room etc., before arriving at Jessica's office.

"Tah dah!" Gestured Jess. "Home sweet home..."

Sarah looked around.

"Nice. Wow you have a whirly chair!" She sat in it and spinned excitedly like a small child. Jess chuckled.

"Will you be all right if I go negotiate my return date?" She asked. Sarah nodded.

"I won't get in the way, scouts honour." She saluted and Jess chuckled.

"All righty then."

Sarah watched her walk down towards Cal's office and knock on the door, watched his expression as he spoke and welcomed her in. He seemed a nice enough guy but if he hurt Jessica she'd skin him alive. She decided to head for the coffee machine that Jess had pointed out, having drained her cup, and ended up talking to Loker. She had bet Jessica £15 (English currency thank you very much) that she could get Loker to pose at least topless by the end of the week. Ria wandered over, moaning about the lack of work, as Gillian approached beside a dark haired older woman.

"Greetings." Said Sarah, sipping her coffee. "I'm Sarah."

"Zoe." She nodded. "There seems to be a new, young, English woman here every time I turn around. Cal hire you too?"

"I'm sorry?" Demanded Sarah. The other three began to look between them, guessing who was going to win. "Whatever you're suggesting about my friend you can take it and you can shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Oh hello, we have movement."

Cal and Jess were in plain view, bickering.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked Zoe sarcastically. Sarah decided to have some fun.

"Yeah, they're naming their first born child."

"WHAT?" Was the general response as Sarah collapsed laughing against the side.

"Yeesh I'm kidding. They're arguing about how soon Jess can return to work. She says before the end of the week and I'm guessing Calvin over there says longer."

She watched them bicker a bit more and smirked.

"I don't know about you guys but I think Jess is winning."

Loker nodded his agreement and they watched as Jess smirked victoriously.

"Bingo."

Jess walked over (leaving in her wake a very disgruntled looking Cal) and smiled briefly at Zoe before speaking.

"If I'm a good girl I can come back in a few days. You're here until the end of the week right?"

"Yup."

"Hmm...what are we going to do with you?"

"Please Jess, not in public."

Jessica chuckled and shook her head.

"I was always the mature one in this relationship." She noted as she waved at a man down the corridor. Sarah looked him up and down and whistled.

"Who's your friend?"

"Friend? Hardly. His name is Paul Stevens and you're welcome to him."

"So he fancies you?"

Jess groaned and Ria snickered. This resulted in a mini stare-down (that Jessica won) and Sarah sighed.

"Well I'm sure I can find something to do..."

"It has to be legal Sarah."

"Damn."

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah spent the next few days watching films and eating far too much chocolate with Jessica and Emily – who it turned out also fancied Johnny Depp and liked rock music – with frequent visits from Cal. She watched his interactions with Jess, how he constantly inquired after her health, how they discussed Emily's grades and argued playfully about which one of them was the younger girl's favourite. Loker, Ria and Gillian came round less often – they'd had a case recently that required a lot of leg work (Emily had stayed with Jess and Sarah that night). Jessica's nightmares still happened, with frightening intensity, but she learned not to scream – it would scare Emily and Sarah needed her sleep. She just sat there in the darkness, trying to shake off the memory of his hands on her hips, her neck, anywhere he could reach really. Soon she returned to work – too soon in Cal's opinion, he could see the bags under her eyes, the way she wrapped her arms around herself as if to assure herself that she wasn't going to shatter into a million tiny fragments. Sarah was allowed to accompany her to the offices providing that she didn't get in the way and let Jessica do her work. Sarah took to sketching her surroundings, Jessica at her desk, Loker _anywh__ere_, Cal and Jessica...you get the picture. Loker himself had sidled over to where she was sitting and flicked through her pictures.

"These are good."

Sarah grinned.

"Cheers."

"So you do this for your job?"

"Yup. This and semi-naked, or completely naked in some cases, paintings etc. You'd be surprised how many people want them done. Apparently its a great way to make it in modelling and rid yourself of self consciousness."

"Interesting..."

XxXxXxXxX

Jessica sighed. Sarah had buggered off back to the apartment about an hour ago and Jess herself was just finishing up paperwork and musing over just how much she had to do back at home. A knock came at her door.

"You all right love?"

She looked up and nodded, frowning when she saw he was wearing glasses.

"What's with the eye wear?"

He smirked, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"They make me look intelligent."

"They make you look ridiculous."

"You don't mean that really."

"No I don't." She admitted. "Very nice, very Harry Potter."

He chuckled.

"Need a lift home? Saw Sarah getting the bus."

"If you would, she's squeezing my wallet dry I swear. Especially considering I've had sick leave."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as she grabbed her coat.

"Seriously Jess, how have you been?"

She shrugged.

"I'll survive, I always do. Between you and Sarah I've actually improved quite a bit."

He smiled crookedly.

"Glad I've done my bit."

They made it to the car and piled in.

"Emily wanted to know if you and Sarah could come over tonight, just warning you now, Zoe has been known to make occasional appearances on Fridays."

Jess chuckled.

"I would but I have bucket loads to do at home and Sarah has to pack to go home. Plus Zoe's glare scares me more than half the criminals we deal with."

"Fair enough, if I don't see her again say goodbye to Sarah won't you?"

She kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car, waving him goodbye as she marched into the building. She opened her door and froze. Before her was sat a shirtless Loker and a Sarah with an easel. She blinked and carried on, hanging up her coat and pulling the pins from her hair.

"Evening Loker, Sarah."

"You owe me fifteen quid." Noted Sarah as she sketched an outline and Loker grinned.

"You told him about the bet?"

"You never said I couldn't. Bugger where's my pencil case?"

"Kitchen." Said Loker and Jess at the same time. Sarah blushed and scuttled off. Jess smiled at Loker.

"You are remarkably calm about this."

"I lived with Sarah for years while we were in Uni. I was studying lies, she was painting nudes. Are you just shirtless for this one then?"

He nodded and Jess smiled again.

"Good, I could never stop giggling if you weren't."

He stood and walked over.

"How you been then?"

She sighed.

"The number of people who have asked me that..."

"Seriously Jess. I saw how scared you were."

She nodded.

"I'm getting better. Thank you for asking. Would it be terribly improper if I hugged you right now?"

"Oh please do." He wiggled his eyebrows and she swatted him gently before hugging him. He stepped back, hand resting on her neck due to her inferior size, as the door opened and Cal walked in.

"Jess you forgot your bag..."

He froze, eyes narrowing as he took in what was presented to him. Loker shirtless, holding Jessica close, her hair unfurling down her back.

"You could have told me the very important thing you had to do was Loker." He spoke coldly, dropping her bag down on the shelf and leaving quickly. Jess shouted after him.

"Cal? Oh Christ he's got completely the wrong end of the stick..."

"Maybe you can catch him before he reaches the car?" Suggested Loker, looking slightly sheepish. Jess nodded and whizzed off.

"Cal! Cal!" She stepped into the elevator just as the doors closed. He wasn't looking at her, she couldn't see the torment in his eyes. She had kissed him and then run off into the arms of Loker (who was much more matched age-wise than the two of them...) and he was fighting a losing battle with himself now she was in an enclosed space with him. Damn it!

"Cal please it wasn't what it looked like."

"Well then what was it Jess? What was he doing in your apartment half dressed?"

She sighed and rested her hand on his arm.

"Sarah was painting him, we had a bet and she won. I'm not that kind of girl Cal and I wouldn't lie to you. Please." Her tone was pleading and he sighed as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He turned and she held out her arms, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Jess. I over reacted. Please don't cry again..."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I wasn't."

"Liar."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer than was necessary, and pulling back.

"Good night Cal."

"Good night love. Tell Loker if he turns up at work like that I'll sack him on the spot will you?"

She laughed and nodded, waving him off before stepping back into the elevator.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Sarah returned home after a tearful goodbye, promising to email almost every waking moment of the day, and Jess was back at work a few hours later. Sarah's presence had soothed her, made her forget briefly the pain of loneliness. Sarah seemed to be always happy, always bubbly. Completely the opposite – more often than not – to Jessica's dark self image and poor esteem. Like a star's light in the otherwise blank, dark sky. She threw herself back into work, so much so that she actually finished her paperwork – a feat that many thought impossible. She wandered down to Cal's office, as she was known to do when bored, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the oh-so-happy voice of her employer.

"It's your favourite employee."

"You don't sound like Foster."

"Oh ha ha you're so funny. Can I come in?"

There was a grunt of assent and she walked in, closing the door behind her and running her eyes over the pictures on his wall before turning to the genuine article himself, who was rubbing his shoulder grouchily. Jess walked over and smiled, handing him a paracetamol out of her pocket.

"Are you allowed to carry those around?"

"You tell me, you make the rules here."

"True. Thanks." He added, swallowing the tablet.

"How is it healing up?" She asked. He gestured for her to take a look and she peeled the shirt back slightly, revealing the deep, red hole in his shoulder. She touched it gently and he flinched.

"Oh God I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head.

"Nah it's fine. Stiff and slightly painful but otherwise it's healing up nicely."

She smiled.

"I never did thank you for that."

"Getting shot?"

She shook her head.

"Helping me. You saved my life Cal."

He shrugged.

"I'm sure you'd have done the same for me."

She nodded as his screen pinged.

"New case. Bombings. Wonderful." He stated sarcastically. "Round up the sorry arses of your co-workers will you?"

She nodded and jetted off, collecting the others before returning to the office. They crowded around a screen as he clicked the file.

"Apparently random bombings, nothing of importance really – empty buildings and the like – until recently when a police officer, his wife and their two kids were killed when their home was targeted using the same incendiaries as the other bombings. Obviously someone has an agenda, our job is to stop them before they blow up somewhere else."

"Well how are we going to do that? We know nothing about any of the bombings!" Said Ria.

"Take a seat, they've sent us all the files. I hope none of you had any plans for tonight because these bad boys go back a year and a half."

"Joy of joys." Said Jess, sitting down nearby.

XxXxXxXxX

"That guy looks suspicious. He's squinting."

"Loker that guy just had someone shine a light on his face, of course he's squinting."

Loker shrugged as they scanned the footage of one of the bombings, in a storage facility two miles west.

"And boom. Nothing. Absolutely nothing...wait who's that?"

They clicked in.

"He was the guy who reported the bombing." Said Gillian. Jessica picked up a file, looking at the screen shots from the footage.

"He's on this one too." she noted. "Right at the back in the shadows, It's definitely him though."

"And this one." Said Ria. They lined up at least fifteen pictures. One of them caught Jessica's eye.

"Here, where the woman is crying? He's loving every second of it, look. Her pain is making him happy..." She trailed off, an image flashing in her mind's eye. Cal threw her a concerned glance and she shook her head, something that didn't go unnoticed but did go unmentioned.

"I think we need to find this bloke. Loker..."

"Already on it."

**Bit short but it does get more exciting! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Jess watched as the man was dragged in. Something in his eyes made her keep a safe distance, she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. Maybe it was just her subconscious screaming at her that out of 28 bombings he had been at least partially sighted at 15, matching the eye-witness accounts of those without camera footage. They were currently discussing who would interrogate the suspect.

"I vote Cal and Jess, they're both pretty good with a poker face and, let's face it, they're like the Bonnie and Clyde of the interrogation room." Spoke Loker. Jess chuckled.

"Interesting assessment. All right then, shall we?"

So she found herself stood beside Cal, interrogating the guy sat before them. Cal was getting visibly peeved as the man avoided question after question, answering vaguely if at all, eyes constantly flickering around the room.

"Where were you on the 15th January Mr Jones?"

"I can be wherever you want me to have been sugar." He winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how to make explosives? Any form of incendiaries?"

"You come with me and I'll show you exactly what sort of sparks I can make."

"Where were you?" Demanded Cal.

"Where were you?" He responded.

"Look Jones we need to know who did this and if you know anything you're going to tell us!"

"Why should I know anything? I live in D.C., the bombings happened in D.C. You going to interview everyone in the neighbourhood?"

The guy was running circles around them. Ria sighed and slumped down against the counter.

"Did you or did you not blow up these buildings?"

He man had a constant...twitch. Almost as if his face was rebelling against him, hiding any emotion therein except a constant smirk which more often than not was pointed at Jess.

"You don't look too happy sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." She bit out before she could stop herself. He smirked even wider, feeding off of the first traces of discomfort he had drawn from the younger woman.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

She glared narrowly and he smiled. Cal was glaring at him with such an intensity that Loker was surprised the guy didn't just curl up into the fetal position whilst receiving it.

"Mr Jones..."

"Yes sweetheart?"

She was standing before him in the blink of an eye, lifting his collar almost chokingly and looking into his eyes.

"Did you or did you not blow up those buildings? Yes or no, stop taking the piss."

His eyes bugged out of their sockets slightly and he choked out his answer.

"No."

She released him and he took a shuddering breath. Cal looked at her questioningly and she mimed strangling something. He smirked slightly and spoke.

"Let him go."

XxXxXxXxX

They walked him to the door of the office.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"That all depends." Said Gillian. "If we have any more questions we'll get in touch."

He smiled sweetly.

"You detective types have it easy, all you have to do is join the dots."

And he left. Jess looked after him and sighed.

"Something isn't right about that guy. I can't quite put my finger on it..."

They looked out after him before Cal sighed.

"Well, back to the drawing board I suppose." They all turned to go their separate ways and he stopped Jess gently.

"Jess, you all right?"

She nodded tightly and he sighed.

"Could you do some background research on Jones? I don't trust him either, he looks like the type to be a really good liar."

"Gladly."

XxXxXxXxX

Jess had done several hours of mind numbing and often irrelevant research and had managed to piece together an image of Neil Jones' life. Unmarried, no kids, grew up in D.C., worked in a garage nearby, good marks in school, no law breaking to speak of, father died in a bombing when he was fifteen years old.

That one stopped her in her tracks.

Fifteen, such an impressionable age. Jones' face had held near to no emotion except when he saw pain, discomfort or anger. Maybe this had been the result of damage as a younger man. She stopped Gillian by the coffee machine to ask her about it.

"Gillian you're a psychologist right?"

"Yeah." Gillian sipped her drink and sat down "Why?"

"Just some research I'm doing. Would losing a parent at quite a young age – say fourteen, fifteen – often result in some form of psychological damage or abnormality?"

Gillian mulled it over.

"Depends really, on both how strong the person is mentally to start with and how their parents died. Natural death probably not, something more violent could have a stronger impact. It could result also in an especially strong vendetta if they felt that the death could have been stopped by somebody and wasn't."

Jess nodded.

"That makes sense. Natural death, no one to blame. Thanks Gillian."

"No problem."

She left and Jess wandered down to Cal's office, knocking and entering when he called her in.

"Find anything?" Asked Cal, looking up at her through his 'intelligent looking' glasses. She nodded, thrusting the file down onto the desk.

"His father died in a bombing accident when he was fifteen – gang crimes I think – anyway Gillian says something like that can have a lasting psychological effect. I found a file following the incident that said he was 'distant and stony faced' and another that said he took an extreme interest in chemistry in later life but otherwise they guy has a record so clean you could eat your dinner off of it."

Cal 'hmm'd as he read through the files.

"I'm sure he has something to do with this Cal, I mean fifteen out of twenty eight? That's not coincidence! Plus the guy gives me the creeps. I'm definitely going to wear high necked shirts to work if we have to continue to interrogate perverts like him on a daily basis."

Cal bit back his comment on the end of her statement (i.e. please don't) instead focusing on the beginning.

"I know how you feel love, he's not right. But other than past experience we have no evidence. Until we do, we can't arrest him. The police kind of look down on what we do to start with, they'd laugh if we tried to put him away with this little proof."

She sighed, head slumping down on his desk.

"But what if by the time we do it's too late?"

He didn't have an answer for that.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Jess had that feeling again, the 'I'm just out of reach try a bit harder' feeling that she sometimes got when working cases. Loker, Ria and Gillian were about to go home and she was still sat, staring at the map onto which she had stuck pins to show where the bombings had happened.

"_You detective types have it easy, all you have to do is join the dots."_

Jones' words echoed through her mind and something snapped into place. She tore a red pen from her drawer and ran over, joining the dots madly in an attempt to move forwards. She found the clusters forming letters, the letters forming words. Or more a word and a bit.

_T I M J O N E_

Following that was an odd shape next to the top half of the 'E'. She glared at it and flew out of her office.

"Cal! Cal it was Jones I can prove it!"

Cal was stood talking to Gillian as he looked up at her, an odd excitement in her eyes.

"How?"

"Come with me!"

The rest of the group followed them to where she was gesturing to the map.

"Join the dots he said. So I did. Tim Jones was the name of his father, who died when he was fifteen in a roadside bombing just outside of D.C. Apparently police had been warned it might happen but did nothing, thinking it was a hoax. Since then Jones has been described as distant but law abiding – probably because, as you could probably tell earlier, he has absolutely no respect for law enforcers and felt no need to come in contact with us. He studied chemistry almost obsessively in college and works in a garage – perfect place to find machinery needed for bombs don't you think? Gillian you said something like a parent's violent death could result in a magnified vendetta – against the law maybe? He was apparently very close to his father and the police did nothing to prevent his death. Of course he was smiling when the woman cried in that photograph. Her husband Bob was one of the police officers who was severely injured in the fire following the explosion. But he's not done yet, he still needs to complete the 'S'." She finished almost breathlessly as the others looked between her and the map.

"Bloody hell woman how do you do that much thinking in an hour?" Asked Cal. She shrugged.

"It's a gift of mine."

"Well even if he is going to do it again, how do we know where? Or when?"

Jess frowned slightly.

"Well each of the bombings are the same distance from one another as you can see from the squares on the map. The angle could be tricky and as for the time I have no idea...we could call him?"

"What and ask where he was going to bomb next? You really think he'll listen to...oh." Said Cal as he took in what she was saying. "No, absolutely not. End of."

"Even if it saves lives?"

"It might end yours!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Asked Loker. Cal sighed.

"Jones showed a certain...interest in Jess. She thinks she can coerce the information out of him without being direct."

Jess nodded and Loker raised an eyebrow.

"Cal."

"No."

"You have a better idea then?"

He sighed and Gillian spoke up.

"She does have a point. And we could always sneak around as back up, its not below us."

Jess smiled thankfully and she nodded. Cal sighed.

"Fine. Call him, loud speaker if you will."

She sat down on her desk and tapped his number into her desk phone. He picked up after two rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Neil? Neil Jones? It's Jessica Watson."

"_Knew you'd call eventually."_

She chuckled for emphasis.

"Well what can I say?"

"_How about you'll come for drinks? I have something really special planned for tonight."_

"Where?" She asked, voice laced with false interest.

"_The Hound, two miles west, you know where it is?"_

She looked over to Loker who pointed onto the map. It was exactly the right distance from the last bombing.

"Name a time and I'll be there." She replied, voice lower than usual, almost sexy, despite the fact that her face held an expression of what can only be labelled as boredom.

"_Eight?"_

"It's a date."

"_Hope you like fireworks."_

"Oh I love them." She replied, giggling.

"_See you at eight beautiful."_

And he hung up. Jess sighed and pulled a disgusted expression.

"I hate doing that."

"That really was Oscar worthy." Joked Ria. Jess mock-bowed.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Cal sighed.

"We still don't know its definitely a bombing."

"Yes we do. It's the twenty year anniversary of his father's death. He said he had something special planned and he mentioned fireworks. I think we have enough proof Cal."

"You do realise he's going to know we're on to him as soon as we show up right?"

Jess nodded.

"That's why we have to be quick."

XxXxXxXxX

Jess was stood outside the building planned (newly evacuated), all dolled up in a rather low cut top, watching as Jones sidled over.

"Hi there." She greeted. He smirked.

"Hi yourself. Glad you could make it."

"I am too." She flirted, leaning slightly closer whilst at the same time trying to hide the microphone clipped onto her bra.

"It's going to be a night to remember I'll tell you that much." He replied, opening his jacket to reveal the bombs strapped beneath, withdrawing a button from his pocket, eyes wide and gleaming with insanity. "You even think of running or shouting and I let go of this button. You're a clever woman, you can probably guess what comes next."

He looked into the empty bar.

"Seems a bit deserted." He noted.

"It does doesn't it?" She asked as policemen crept out of the shadows. "Wonder why that is?"

Jones looked around, panicking, before running towards a nearby building. Jess ran after him, she could get him, she would...

Cal crashed into her side, knocking the air from her lungs as Jones ran into the building.

"Cal? What the-"

The building Jessica had been about to run into exploded in a flash of bright yellow flames, the roof caving in and the windows shattering in red hot shards towards Jess and Cal who covered their faces, feeling the burning cuts dig into their hands. Once the explosion had stopped and the fire service had begun to quench the flames Jess and Cal got to their feet. She looked over to the building sadly, that man was too far gone to be saved and she knew this, but the guilt nagging away at her would cause her sleepless nights she was certain. She looked up at Cal and he looked a cross between concerned and furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Jessica was called to Cal's office the next day, after her hands had been bandaged and she had tried (and failed) to sleep. He wasn't in there when she arrived so she stood awkwardly, tidying up the haphazard pages on his desk and waiting. As she swept the pages into a pile her hand caught the mouse of his laptop, bringing up the screen. She peeked over quickly and froze when she saw her own name on the screen.  
Cal was reading her file.  
Oh God, oh no, he was reading her file. Maybe that was why he called her in, maybe he had decided she was a completely lost cause and he was sending her back...  
"Curiosity killed the cat." He spoke from the doorway. Her head snapped up and he saw the betrayal glint in her frosty blue eyes.  
"You read my file? The file you're not supposed to read _without my express permission_?"  
He closed the door behind himself, realising his mistake.  
"Jess can we talk about this another time?"  
"No! No we'll talk about it now! You're being all high and mighty about my mistakes and then sneaking around reading my confidential files!"

Despite the way her accusations bit into him like the shards of glass that had scarred his hands, he couldn't help but notice how extremely attractive she was when angry. Then her comments sunk in and he was flooded with indignation.  
"High and mighty! You almost blew yourself up! How could you have been so bloody stupid? Did you not think at all?"  
Did she not realise how much pain she almost caused him? Obviously not.  
"Stupid?" She demanded.  
"Yes stupid, explosives generally result in you losing a limb or two! And what's so wrong about reading your file? I'm allowed to! _I am your employer!_"  
She stopped, the air around her almost crackling with her annoyance and anger.  
"If you needed something Cal you could have asked me, or was that below you Mr Employer? I trusted you not to snoop around my confidential files and what did you do? Would you have even told me, would I ever have found out if I didn't knock your laptop?"

They were standing maybe half a metre away from each other, both glaring, neither of them backing down.

"Look Jess…" Cal reached out and grabbed her arm. She tore it away and glared even more ferociously at him.

"No you look Cal! I am sick and tired of men thinking they can just take whatever they want from me without asking! Yes maybe yours isn't the most extreme case but regardless of that I trusted you and you betrayed that trust! Are we done here?"

He nodded stiffly, despite the fact that he was nowhere near done – she obviously was. Jess marched out of the office, straight past Loker and Ria, and into her office where she stood by the window, willing herself not to scream in anger. How dare he! How dare he violate her privacy and then act like she was in the wrong for doing her job! A knock came at her door and she turned around, pasting the mask of indifference over her face again. Loker stood in the doorway.

"Hi Eli."

"You all right?"

She nodded.

"Lightman is an ass, I'll be the first to tell you that. Plus Zoe just came round so he's obviously bitter about something she said. He shouts at everyone once or twice, don't worry about it."

She shrugged and he walked in, sitting on the edge of her desk as it seemed everyone felt the urge to do when in her office. She was half tempted to staple a cushion there to make her guests more comfortable.

"Thanks Eli. And you're right. He is an arse. I just…I get what I did wrong but it's more how he reacted than anything else."

He nodded.

"You ever need anyone to moan to trust me I'd be more than happy." He smiled and she laughed.

"Watch out, I might just take you up on that offer."

XxXxXxXxX

Loker had been half expecting her to call, considering she and Cal had spent the days either shouting at each other or taking their anger out on inanimate objects (both too stubborn to back down on their argument, whatever it was about). So he really wasn't that shocked when she turned up at his door at six o'clock in the evening two days later. They'd become quite close friends since the whole Sarah incident (for which he was teased mercilessly) so he welcomed her in.

"I am so sorry for barging in like this…"

"No really it's no problem. You like Chinese? I was about to order one – considering all I have in my cupboards is a pack of crackers and some weird tasting milk."

She laughed.

"I love it. Order away my friend, we'll split it."

So they found themselves trying to eat with chopsticks – failing miserably – and talking about work in general. More specifically the man who bossed them around daily.

"Half the time I don't even know what I've done wrong." Said Loker, stabbing a roll viciously. Jess nodded.

"And then he all but rips your head off if Zoe's been round…" She sighed, checking her watch. "Oh bugger is that the time? Bloody hell I've missed my bus!"

"My car's out of gas, I was going to fill it up on the way to work…you could stay here? Guest room's always free and I could wash your clothes if you want?"

"Really?"

"Well I'm not going to make you walk home!"

She smiled and hugged him lightly.

"Thanks Eli. Could I trouble you so much as to use your shower?"

"No problem. Sure I'll leave a shirt or something on the guest bed."

She kissed his cheek and stood, walking off as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Loker I need those files again."_

"Nice to hear from you too Lightman."

Cal sighed at the sarcasm in his voice and was about to retort when a female voice was heard in the background.

"_Eli, where's the bathroom again? I'm hopeless with new buildings!"_

That was Jess. Jess was at Loker's house at half past eleven and _using his shower_.

"Second door on the left."Replied Loker. There was a muffled 'thanks!' and a few clicks before Loker spoke again.

"I've re sent them for you. Is that all?"

"_."_ Bit out Cal, seething privately.

"Night."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess and Loker arrived together at work the next day and hardly anyone batted an eyelid. Jess was obviously not the type to sleep around and despite Loker obviously finding her very attractive he kept his distance. In fact the only one who really did react at all was Cal, who threw them a glare that would freeze the Sahara desert. Jess just breezed past him, stopping to talk to Ria and Gillian. It was a Saturday and so Emily was wandering around the office, stopping when she saw Jess.

"Are you and my dad fighting?" She asked. Ria, Gillian and Jess turned to look at her as Jess replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well a, dad has been even grouchier than usual, b, I haven't been to yours in like two days and c, you only have one cup of coffee this morning."

Jess chuckled.

"Is my daily routine honestly that predictable?"

Emily nodded and Jess sighed.

"Yeah we are."

"About?"

"What makes you think I'm going to share?"

"You love me."

"Not working kiddo. Now I've got paperwork heaps twice the size of Everest to attend to. I'll see you guys later." She waved and left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Loker got called into Cal's office to show him some files and entered apprehensively. Lightman had been especially bitter for the past few days and if he had to hazard a guess he'd say it was because Jess had maintained her stony cold shoulder towards him. He knocked and entered.

"Brought you the files."

"Mmm."Grunted Cal, walking over slowly. "I hear Jess spent the night at yours?"

Was that jealousy Loker was picking up? Surely not.

"Yeah she missed her bus home. Problem?"

Cal was suddenly glaring at him.

"Loker she's been through far too much for you to go trying stuff on her okay? Back off."

Lightman was standing quite close, face contorting slightly in anger. Loker raised his hands defensively. To say that it hadn't crossed his mind that Jess had been sleeping in the next room would be a lie but he was a grown man! And anyway, if he did try anything he had a feeling she'd shoot him.

" you say boss. Can I go?"

"Hmm." Said Cal. "Remember what I said Loker."

Unbeknowst to them, Jess had overheard their conversation. Well she'd overheard the part where Cal told Loker to 'back off' before marching into her office. Cal was pushing it now he really was. He was snooping in her files, criticizing her work and now governing her social life? Sure she didn't like Eli romantically but Cal had absolutely no right to tell him to stay away from her! He was her friend.

Emily saw the upset and anger in Jessica's actions even if others didn't. Saw how much their fight was hurting her dad – despite his cocky attitude. She decided that if they weren't going to grow up and say sorry by themselves, she was going to make them.

XxXxXxXxX

Jess was at home when her phone went off.

_Starbucks near work. Need to talk – Cal_

She sighed and grabbed her purse.

XxXxXxXxX

Emily stopped Cal as he entered.

"Dad Jess called, said she wanted to talk to you."

"Where?"

XxXxXxXxX

Jess was sat in Starbucks when Cal walked in, spotted her, and sat down.

"Hi."

"Hi." She responded. Cal saw the bags beneath her eyes and almost asked her if she was okay before remembering that he was supposed to be mad at her.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Maybe," Came a voice from the side as Emily slipped into a third chair, "You both need to talk to each other."

"Emily?" Asked Jess. Cal raised his eyebrows.

"Jess never called did she you meddling little-"

"Look, guys, seriously this is pathetic. Dad, you were in the wrong because you were nosy and irritating. Jess you were in the wrong because you almost got yourself blown to smithereens – which I would not have forgiven you for by the way – so why don't you both just accept that and stop arguing?"

Jess sighed as Cal slumped slightly.

"She's right." Said Jess. "I over reacted, I mean what you did wasn't right but neither was what I did in return, or before for that matter. You were just worried I guess, I was stupid. I'm sorry Cal."

He smiled lop sidedly.

"Well as you've probably noticed I'm a nosy git. I just…I was worried love, the thought of you running into that building wasn't a comforting one. I'm sorry love, sorry I'm an intolerable bastard."

Jess laughed.

"So we're even then?" She asked.

"Not yet." At her questioning glance he continued. "Anyone for a drink?"

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Jess sighed heavily as she continued to type. Her mother had returned to full panic mode, her sister was much the same and Cal was being grouchy again. Apparently some form of lawyer had irritated him and now he was taking it out on her and her fellow employees. Loker had scarpered to the bank as soon as his lunch break had rolled around and Jess was counting the seconds until she could disappear to a coffee shop for an hour. She gave up typing and walked to the coffee machine, sighing when she found it empty.

XxXxXxXxX

Loker picked up his phone as he entered the bank.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eli, this is going to sound really petty but could you pick up some coffee while you're out? It's an hour until my lunch break and Cal is being Mr Grumpy so unless I drink vast quantities of caffeine soon I'm going to strangle him. I'll pay you back I promise."

He laughed to himself and replied.

"I know exactly how you feel, I'll pick some up on my way back."

"You are a life saver. Seriously, I'm that close to throttling him."

He was in the queue to the front of the bank when they burst in, still on the phone to Jess. A shot was fired and people screamed.

"Get down!" Yelled a man in an overly cliché balaclava. Jess gasped.

"Eli? What's that?"

"Send help." He replied, slipping his phone into his sock.

XxXxXxXxX

Jess burst into Cal's office without knocking, something he probably would have shouted at her for had he not seen her expression. It was still so blank it was frightening, but with a terror in her eyes, a tension in her lips.

"What is it Jess?"

"Eli."

"What's he done now?"

"It's not him doing anything Cal, listen."

She clicked a button on her phone.

"_Get down all of you! Get down or I shoot! All of you on the floor now!"_

A gun shot sounded and terrified shrieks came out of the speakers, muffled like the rest of the sound as if by material.

"_Hey you! Pretty boy, get down!"_

Cal looked up at her.

"What is going on?"

"Eli went to the bank and I called him to get some coffee because you're being a grouch and unless I drink coffee I'll murder you and I heard this gunshot and Eli said to send help and I think there could be a possibility that those people are in real danger of being shot!" She spoke quickly and her tactlessness would have amused him were the subject not so serious.

"Cal what do we do?" She looked to him like a frightened child in that moment and he sighed, previous grouchiness disappearing.

"Get the others together, I'll call the police."

XxXxXxXxX

Loker watched all but helpless as one of the three gunmen held their weapon to the head of the woman behind the desk, ordering her to empty all the money she could into a bag they thrust into her shaking hands. Another strolled almost casually between the cowering people as the third stood by the window. He started and shouted out to the ringleader.

"Police! There are police pulling up outside!"

The main man roared furiously, waving his gun around and shooting at the wall in frustration.

"Which one of you called the police? Which one of you did it?" There was hysteria in his tone as he stared round at them. As he failed to receive an answer he grabbed a nearby woman by her shirt and hit her across the face with the butt of his gun, then pointing it at her forehead.

"Hand over your phones all of you or I shoot her first! Do it now!" He turned to his assistant as people gave their phones to the third man. "You, go check if the police have the back exit covered! Go!"

The man turned to Loker.

"Where's your phone pretty boy?"

"I don't have one." He replied, receiving a sharp blow to his face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Where is it?"

"I don't have one!" He replied again. The man hit him again and he tasted the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. The woman he had grabbed before, who now lay on the ground as he had dropped her during his assault on Loker, looked up at the masked man with fear in her eyes.

"Stop it! Please!"

The man turned to her.

"What was that darlin'?"

"Stop!"

"How dare you tell me what to do!" He shouted at her, pulling her up and pinning her against the wall, pressing the barrel of his gun to her forehead and grinning sadistically as the hot metal burned her skin.

"What's your name girl?"

"L-Lucy." She sobbed.

"Well next time L-Lucy, keep your mouth shut." He kneed her in the stomach and she doubled over with a cry of pain, falling to the floor where he continued to kick her with a childish glee in his eyes. Loker launched himself towards him, not fast enough it seemed for the man suddenly had his gun pointed at Lucy again.

"Think carefully handsome." Loker paused and the man with the gun gestured for one of his assistants to step forwards.

"Check him."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess sat in the police car, phone still on loud speaker as the group listened intently to what was going on inside the bank. She turned to Cal and the others.

"They're searching Eli, they're going to find his phone sooner or later and then what? We need to go in now!"

"We can't ma'am, it could set them off." Replied a police officer. Jess rolled her eyes and muttered profanities under her breath.

"We have to act soon or someone will get hurt!" Said Cal. "I mean Loker annoys me but I don't want him hurt. Then who'd do my paperwork?"

"The person who does it already…oh yes that would be me wouldn't it?" Replied Jess, still frowning at her phone.

"They've arrested the man who went to check the back, we're down to two armed attackers."

"_He's with the feds! He's with the police!"_ Came the crackly voice. Jess gasped.

"How do they know that?"

"_I found a badge in his pocket boss, Lightman group – they'e the lie guys! They work with the police!"_

"_You called the police!"_ Came an angry voice as they heard something hit something else and Loker crying out in pain. There was a gunshot and his cry sounded again, this time more agonised.

Loker had been shot.

Jess turned to the policeman.

"We have to go in. NOW!"

"Ma'am we don't know how many people could get hurt…"

"I'll tell you one of them! Did you not hear my friend getting shot _officer_?"

Another gunshot sounded and Jess, Ria and Gillian let out a sort of group sob.

"Look buddy if you don't I will!" Ordered Jess in her 'I'm not going to take any of your bull' tone that so often had Cal feeling very, very afraid. She turned to Cal.

"Tell him!" she begged. He nodded.

"We're going in with or without your orders officer, so you can either help us or watch us get shot. Your choice."

The man sighed and spoke into a radio.

"Move in, civilian injured."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loker lay on the floor in a puddle of scarlet that he tried not to think too much about, the pain in his shoulder almost blinding. The man still had his gun pointed at Loker's body as he called to his companion to go find the third man after he called over that the police were closing in. He then turned to Loker again.

"Call them off!"

"I can't do that." Choked Loker, a drop of blood emerging from his mouth.

"Do it! I'll shoot you again!" He threatened.

"Go on then." Challenged Loker. "Do it."

But the man didn't shoot. Loker laughed bitterly, hand clamped to his bleeding shoulder.

"Just what I thought. You're out of bullets."

The police burst into the building, their own fully loaded guns now pointed at the bank robber as more walked in from the back, the faceless assistant in tow, hands cuffed in front of his body. Jess and Ria ran over to Loker, Jess tearing off her scarf.

"Thank God you're okay! Well not quite okay but alive! This is going to hurt a bit." She warned as she pressed her scarf to his bleeding shoulder, stopping the blood flow out of his flesh. Loker saw the paramedics descending, telling Jess to step away while they sedated him and put him onto a stretcher.

The last thing he saw before he was sucked into the blissful numbness of unconsciousness was Jess clutching her blood stained scarf, watching as the main man was marched from the building, and Lightman stood beside her, an unnameable look in his eyes.

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Loker had, unlike Cal, spent the correct amount of time in hospital following his shooting. It was his first day back following the incident and he entered the building just as Jess rushed past with a stack of papers, muttering to herself.

"Can do his own bloody paperwork, lazy sod… Oh hi Eli! How's your shoulder?" She paused, shuffling the papers into line as he shrugged and winced. She frowned slightly.

"You all right? I've got paracetamol in my desk if you need it, just pop by and ask. Now I have to run Cal's paperwork over to him – he's been sneaking it into my pile. Honestly, no wonder it took him so long to write that book the amount of work he successfully avoids!"

He chuckled to himself as she rolled her eyes.

"See you later then Jess."

She half-waved, juggling the papers, before walking towards Cal's office once more, walking in and dumping it unceremoniously onto his desk with an un-amused expression on her pointed features. He looked up slowly and swallowed.

"Sorry?"

She half-smiled.

"Do it again and I shred it. I'm sure Gillian would be most disappointed if you lost fifty percent of your paperwork wouldn't she Cal?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

She leaned forwards and Cal put a gargantuan effort in keeping his eyes at face level as opposed to the rather flattering red shirt she was wearing that day.

"Oh I would. And the best bit? I'd get away with it!"

He knew that if someone else, i.e. Loker, had spoken to him like this he would probably have sacked them on the spot. Jess however was a different case entirely (he didn't find it hard to keep his eyes at face level around Loker that was for sure) and so he just nodded.

"Point taken."

She smiled sweetly and walked out of the office, leaving him to slump his head onto the desk and mentally berate himself for being so bloody infatuated with his young, beautiful, completely off-limits employee.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was just replying to another email from her sister when the message popped up on the screen for her to go to 'the group room' (i.e. the one with the large TV where they spent 50% of their time working and the other 50% watching films on the large screen) for a consultation on a new case.

She arrived just before Loker, holding the door for him while he juggled a stack of case files and a sling. She then threw Cal a dirty look for making him fetch the files in the first place.

"Christine Dearhart, went missing five years ago. Local girl, rich family. Police were surprised by the lack of ransom note when the kidnapping happened and since have had little to no leads and the case went cold." Said Cal.

"So…" Prompted Ria.

"She's dead. Found not two streets away from where she is reported to have gone missing with her head bashed in. Died last night. Apparently we have to go through the family members and see if they know anything."

Jess sighed, looking down at the picture of Christine Dearhart. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair and an oval face, brown eyes shining as she smiled with straight white teeth.

"Great. More sobbing women." Sighed Loker. It was his turn to be on the receiving end of Jessica's glare.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So Mr Dearhart, can you tell us anything about your daughter's disappearance?"

The man shook his head.

"Nothing that you don't already know, she went missing about five years ago and we never found her…never stopped looking either. My Caroline couldn't stand it, her only daughter missing like that…"

Jess was sat beside Cal again as Ria and Gillian did the interviewing. She preferred to stay as far away from kidnappings as possible due to personal experience and Loker needed the extra hands.

"Can I ask what happened to your wife Mr Dearhart?"

The man sighed, his face full of sadness and grief.

"She couldn't cope, she just got sicker and sicker. She got some pills for the depression but they didn't help. One day she took too many…she died of overdose about three years ago ma'am."

Cal's fists clenched slightly and he saw Jessica throwing him a concerned look, mouthing 'Are you okay?' with scarlet lips. He nodded slightly too forcefully and her concern deepened as she bit her lip. She squeezed his hand gently and he half-smiled. She didn't understand why he was upset, no-one did, but she wasn't going to let him suffer. They turned back to the interview as the man was told of his daughter's death. If you have ever seen a man like Mr Dearhart – a well built, strong looking man – weep openly, then you have seen true pain. He was consumed with grief as he realised the true extent of his family's losses and Jess had to look away, feeling as if she was looking in on something far too private and personal for her to have any right to see it.

They interviewed Christine's ex-fiancé who perhaps did not react as violently as her father had because he, like so many others, thought her to be dead already.

"I've been mourning her for three years ma'am. And I lost her long before that." He stated sadly.

Next up was Christine's best friend, now married to Christine's brother and expecting a baby, who sobbed openly into a handkerchief.

"No, no not Chrissy…not her…I knew she was gone, knew that she might not be coming back but to die like this? That's horrible…"

The most suspicious of the interviewees was Dearhart's brother who, while showing all the grief and pain of someone who has lost a loved one, seemed unsurprised that his sister was still alive until recently (whereas the others, bar her father for obvious reasons, seemed to have accepted that she was gone). He seemed in the most denial about the whole scenario. They watched him and his –heavily pregnant – wife leave the building. Cal watched them with suspicion in his eyes.

"Keep an eye on the brother. He knows something."

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Cal seemed off as they scanned the CCTV footage. The others didn't seem to notice it but Jessica did, being an expert in the poker face herself she knew the signs having seen them in the mirror too many times before. He saw her worried glances and knew that she had noticed. Knew how he would end up telling her even though he never told anyone because the pain she felt at his pain was too much for him to see on her face.

"I have the footage from where she was killed, it runs from the night she died until the next morning." Spoke Loker, bringing it up onto the screen.

"Well what are you waiting for? Run it!" Replied Cal, sounding a bit too grouchy but not caring – they knew he wasn't in a great mood 90% of the time anyway.

"Okay there she is, her hair is brown now. She leaves the bar at about nine, goes down that alley and doesn't come back out."

"Is that guy following her?" Asked Jess, pointing to a shadowy blob on the screen. They zoomed in on said blob as it followed the girl into the alleyway.

"Bingo."

XxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the bar the next morning to interview the staff. Jess was looking down the alley while the others spoke to the manager and a man approached, smelling of liquor and unshaven.

"Hey beautiful did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Keep walking or you will hurt when you fall onto your face." She threatened, seeing Gillian beckon her over to where they were talking to a woman in heels and a rather low cut shirt.

"Jessica this is Maureen the bar owner. Maureen did you see or hear anything unusual two nights ago? Perhaps saw this girl?" She showed her a picture of Christine. The woman frowned as Cal looked around.

"I saw her, she had brown hair not blonde, she came here for a drink, left the bar about nine…I heard arguin' , someone saying 'You can't go back! I won't let you' – thought it was just the general domestics you get around bars y'know? I hear her cryin' but I couldn't see where she was. Anyways I got called back inside to sort out a bar fight and when I went out I didn't hear her no more. Thought she'd gone home. What happened to her?"

"She was killed."

XxXxXxXxXxX

They were sat back at the office, notes, screen shots and empty coffee cups spread across the desk in front of them.

"Maybe she left willingly?" Suggested Jess. Gillian looked over.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well she walked into a bar and bought a drink by herself, if you had just escaped a kidnapper and you were only a few streets away from your family, wouldn't you go home?"

Cal 'hmm'd from where he was sat.

"Maybe that's what the brother was hiding, maybe he knows a bit more than he let on."

"It would explain his denial and shock over the news of her death." Added Ria.

Cal massaged his forehead and sighed.

"Fine then, bring him in."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Look, we know you've been lying to us. We know you knew she was alive – until recently anyway. That she left of her own accord."

Ah Calvin Lightman, never one to beat around the bush. The brother sighed.

"In your own time, we only have a killer on the loose. Unless it was you of course…"

"No! No I didn't kill her…but I knew she'd gone by choice. She met this guy, he was pretty low down society wise so mom would never have approved it, plus Chrissy was already engaged…she didn't want to let everyone down, they'd never have let her see him again."

"She ran away to be with the man she loved." Said Gillian sadly. "And she died because of it."

The brother pulled something out of his pocket.

"She left this. I was going to come in and show you today – no secrets to keep now right? It explains everything, why she ran away, who she was with…I didn't want everyone to be ashamed of her so I kept it hidden."

Unbeknownst to him his wife had been watching his interview beside Ria. She charged in before anyone could stop her.

"It it true Darren? You knew? All this time and you didn't even tell me?"

She ran off, tears flowing down her face and onto her swollen stomach. Darren Dearhart followed, enveloping his wife in an embrace and murmuring his apologies into her hair. The team watched as she cried, breaking down onto his shoulder. Cal watched, seeing a man in a hooded sweater watching through the front of the building. It struck him like a bolt of lightning that it wasn't just a random bystander, it was the man that Jess had labelled 'The Fuzzy Blob'.

The man from the security tapes.

He ran towards him, calling for someone to help stop him. Darren Dearhart ran to help, tackling the man to the ground as Cal grabbed him. Dearhart took one look at him and punched his nose.

"You bastard! My sister is dead because of you!"

Jess and the others ran over to where Cal was gripping his shoulder and wincing from the strain.

"Who is that guy?"

"He's my sister's boyfriend, he's the one she ran away with."

"He's also under arrest."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I didn't kill Christine, I swear."

"You were spotted on the CCTV sunshine."

"Well then you should see that I went home before she died, she was still alive when I left. Please, I loved her, I always will. I would never do that to her."

"She was heard arguing with someone, would that be you?"

He frowned, lips pursing.

"We had a bit of a row and I went back to the flat. I never laid a hand on her, never mind kill her."

Jess looked down at the screen, watching the CCTV while the suspect was interviewed and checking the times. She gasped and knocked on the glass. Cal looked up, sighed and left the room to where Loker was looking at her as if she had just signed her own death warrant.

"Yes?"

"He's telling the truth."

"How?"

"He leaves the alleyway on the CCTV ten minutes before the time of death. He didn't kill her Cal, no blood on his clothing when he walked away and you saw how badly beaten she was."

"So he definitely didn't kill her?"

She shook her head.

"It's not possible."

"Bugger."

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Cal was watching the tapes over and over, trying to find something, anything, to lead them to Christine Dearhart's killer. Jess set a mug of coffee in front of him as she sat down.

"Gillian and Ria are checking the bar again, Eli is generally scanning for clues. I thought I'd give you some company."

He smiled slightly.

"It doesn't make any sense Jess, someone killed her but we don't know who!"

She shrugged.

"I don't either Cal…wait hang on who's that?" She pointed to the screen where a figure was standing so deep in the shadows it was almost impossible to see them on the grainy footage. Cal paused it and zoomed in.

"He's watching her enter the bar…"

He clicked a button and the picture became slightly clearer.

"Oh my God…" Said Jess. "Is that…"

"Christine's fiancé." He nodded. They watched the tape play out. "We never watched it past the new boyfriend leaving the alley! Maybe he went in after!"

The new boyfriend followed her in and left a few minutes later, as he had the previous times they had played the tape. Minutes later the ex-fiancé entered the mouth of the alleyway. Jess paused the tape as he left, dark liquid on his clothing.

"Ten past nine, time of death. Cal he killed her."

XxXxXxXxXxX

They gathered the team and the police and rushed to the fiancé's house.

"Police! Open up!"

They could hear raised voices and impacts, as if objects were being thrown around at the walls.

"Police!"

When they still received no answer they kicked the door in. The scene before them was one of pure destruction, things lay shattered on the floor, books lay torn apart and two men were in the centre of it all. Christine's new boyfriend – the one with whom she had 'run away' – lay on the floor, blood pouring from his nose and several cuts on his body. Above him stood her ex-fiancé, fists clenched and a look of murderous anger on his face as he continued his assault. Police ran forwards and pulled him back, cuffing his hands before him.

"Graham North you are under arrest…"

"He took her away from me! He made her leave me! I'll kill him, just like I killed her, ungrateful little bitch! She betrayed me!"

They watched as he was bundled into a police car, still screaming about Christine's betrayal and how she 'deserved what he gave her'.

Loker stared for a moment before speaking.

"I guess we can take that as a confession."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess cornered Cal in his office after work. The others had long gone, home to rest after a gruelling case.

"Cal?"

He looked up as she tentatively entered the room.

"Yes love?"

"Are you all right?"

He froze slightly as he continued to type.

"I'm fine love, why do you ask?"

She stood before him now.

"When Mr Dearhart spoke about how his wife died…you seemed sad Cal."

He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I knew you'd seen that….hoped you hadn't but all the same I knew you had. It's just a touchy subject love."

She nodded and he spoke again before he could stop himself.

"My mum killed herself, pills. She was a very sick woman and…well I've never really forgiven her for that."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his own.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…it was none of my business anyway…"

He shook his head.

"No, I went nosying through your files, now you know something about me."

He stood and she enveloped him in a hug he wrapped his arms around her and returned it, his true upset showing in how he held her to him.

"You know I'm here if you need me right?"

He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I know love. You need a lift home?"

While she nodded he mentally thought over what he desperately wanted to reply to her.

That he would always need her.

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

He had to get to her. He had to. She needed him, she just didn't know it. They stopped her knowing it! He seethed in the darkness, plotting. He needed to get out, away from the walls keeping him from her, his angel. He scratched the wall again with his nails, he'd been working on it for quite some time and now there it was. Her name, carved into the brick of the wall with bloodied hands. He couldn't take it any more, he took the metal end of the bed, the one he'd been wearing into a point for years now, and banged in the door of his cell, violently screaming. The patter of footsteps told him that they were coming, because they always did – he'd tested it. They thought he was insane, thought he deserved to be locked in this pit. The door opened and the guard shone his light in.

"What's all the noise for Mitchell?"

He leapt forwards, grabbing them by the throat and clamping their mouth shut, driving the metal into their jugular and silencing their protests before methodically stripping their clothing off and putting it on himself, grabbing the security pass in his pocket.

"Gotcha."

The next morning the guards came to change shifts and found their co-worker lying dead in the cell. As they reported the missing prisoner they looked at the wall and the gruesome, bloody artwork therein.

"What's that?" Asked a younger guard, newer to the job.

"Someone who's in a great deal of danger." Replied his co-worker. The newer guard looked at the letters carved bluntly into the brick.

_Jessica Watson_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess was sat in Cal's kitchen, helping Emily with her homework and drinking coffee. It was her day off, the first Sunday she'd had off in Lord only knows how long, and she was helping a sixteen year old girl do her homework.

"Anybody home?" Came Cal's voice as the door closed.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood burglar sir, if you'd be so kind as to hand over any valuables we can be done with our business in time for tea." Said Jess as Emily snickered. Cal stuck his head into the doorway.

"Oh hi Jess, Emily been giving you grief again?"

"Hey!" Protested Emily. Jess rolled her eyes.

"You give me twice as much grief as Emily here."

Cal was on the receiving end of possibly the smuggest glance in existence as Emily triumphed privately. Jess laughed.

"I'm knackered…anyone for a film night?" Offered Cal. Jess smiled.

"Sounds good, as long as you don't get sentimental again…"

"I was very drunk!"

"But you still felt sorry for Hugh Grant when his assistant snogged the president."

Emily was laughing so hard she almost had a stitch as Cal chased Jess around the kitchen table, ordering her to take it back. She refused and hid behind Emily.

"Cheeky bugger, don't know why I put up with you."

Jess stuck her tongue out at him and winked, grabbing a bag of popcorn from the cupboard.

"You set up the film, me and Em will make the popcorn. We've got less chance of blowing something up than you have."

She dodged the dishcloth that was thrown at her head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess had returned home on the bus following the film (in which Cal did not get weepy but did get picked on) and fallen asleep almost instantly. When she woke up she blearily showered and dressed, eating quickly. She was about to do her makeup when she spotted the parcel by the door. Tying her hair back she walked over, picking up the large object and setting it on the kitchen table. She opened the plain brown paper to reveal a leather bound book, larger than your average book and square. A horrible sense of déjà vu curled her stomach as she opened the book.

The realisation hit her and she pushed it from the table and screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cal arrived at the office the next morning to see police officers talking to Torres, Foster and Loker – all of whom wore worried expressions.

"What's goin' on?" He asked as they all turned to look at him.

"Doctor Lightman? Agent Hummell, British International affairs."

Cal shook his hand with narrowed eyes.

"And you are here because?"

"At five o'clock last night – British Time Zone – this man, Jason Mitchell, escaped from a high security prison in London."

He held out a picture. The man on it was clearly unstable, malice and insanity glinting in cold, dark eyes. His brown hair hung low into his face as he fought against his bonds, holding up the card that identified him.

"Well isn't that England's problem?"

"No sir, he boarded a plane to D.C. late yesterday evening under the name Thomas Smith – a man who was found bound and gagged in his car in the airport car park with his ticket stolen. Can I ask have you seen Doctor Jessica Watson at all today?"

The collective heads of the group snapped up at that.

"No…why?"

"He's most likely looking for her sir, he's very dangerous and she needs to be warned and adequately protected as soon as possible."

"How do they know each other?" Asked Cal.

"That's classified information sir, I'm sorry but we can't tell you until given the all clear. Is there any way you can contact her?"

"I could try her phone?"

They nodded and he pressed the speed dial button, waiting two rings before she picked it up.

"C-Cal?" She sobbed.

"Jess love where are you?"

"On the b-bus. He found me Cal he found me."

"What?" He demanded, automatically linking the dots. Jess sobbed again.

"He sent it to my flat…he knows where I live…."

"Jess love come to the office as fast as you can okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

Another strangled sob wrenched at his heart like a clamp.

"Y-yes please…"

"I'm still here."

The officer was looking at him.

"Is she on her way?"

"Yeah she's on her way."

"Who are you talking to?" She asked quietly.

"Some prick in a suit." He said. She laughed shakily and he heard a _'ding!'_.

"I'm almost there…y-you can go now."

"All right Jess, see you soon." He hung up as she rounded the corner, a large book clutched to her chest. They took her in quickly, from her messy, escaping hair to the tears running down her cheeks. Jess never turned up to work with a hair out of place, always had her makeup perfectly done.

"Doctor Watson?" Asked the suited prick. She nodded shakily, all pretences gone as her eyes showed her terror. She held the book out with badly shaking hands.

"What's that?" Asked Loker.

"It arrived through my door this morning, it's just like the others, no stamp, no address…he was outside my flat." She began to cry again and Gillian embraced her gently, her calming presence helping a little. Cal ushered them all into his office and they set the book down on the table as Jessica was helped into Cal's chair. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. They were pictures of Jess, passages of text accompanying each one. He looked at them. Jess shopping, Jess getting off of a bus, Jess arriving at Cal's house, Jess helping Emily with homework (taken through the kitchen window), Jess , Cal and Emily watching a film, Emily and Jess throwing popcorn at Cal, Cal throwing it back, the popcorn war that ensued, Emily falling from the sofa laughing, Cal being pushed from the sofa, Jess sitting victorious on the sofa until pushed off by the two Lightmans…

One picture caught his eye.

It was one of Jess, just like the others, sat between Cal and Emily as they watched a film. Jessica's face was left unblemished, Cal's had an angry red 'X' through it and Emily's was circled with the words 'Collateral Damage' scrawled to the right. Jess sobbed as she saw it.

"No….no, no, no!"

"Doctor Watson we feel you would be safer in the witness protection programme…"

"How?" She demanded. "He managed to break out of the most secure prison in Britain, fly half way around the world, hunt me down, take my picture at least fifty times, make a scrapbook, post it to my address – which he found in files he should never have gotten his hands on – and threaten the lives of Cal and Emily all without getting caught all within 24 hours! How is moving me somewhere else going to help when he's already found me?" She spoke. "I've already done the brand new life thing once and with all due respect I'm not doing it again."

"She could stay at mine?" Suggested Cal. Everyone looked over and he explained further. "If she gets police protection at mine she's not alone and everyone who has been threatened in that book is protected too!"

He was rather proud of his own logic there.

Suited man conferred with his colleagues before nodding.

"At least one top agent will be posted at your house 24 hours a day until we find him….if that's all right with Doctor Watson?"

She nodded as the attention was turned on her once more.

"Right then love, we need to have a word with your landlord. Pack your things, you're coming to mine."

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Jess felt numb as she packed her bags, shoving all of her clothing into the tatty suitcase. She smiled slightly as she gently laid Cal's book into her duffel bag before realising that she shouldn't be smiling.

And now they knew why.

She hadn't told them about Jason, even when the police came to tell her that he had escaped. But they knew, they knew that he was after her and now history would repeat itself. People would leave, scared of what he might do to them, or they would act like they were walking on eggshells, like Jess was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. Her hands shook as she tried to do up the zipper, only to be held still by another's as Cal reached forwards and did it for her.

"Thanks." She spoke quietly, her voice sounded dry and cracked as if she had been gargling sand. She felt horrible about the threats he had received, the threats to him and Emily. He wiped the tears from her eyes before she had even realised she was crying.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"You've been nothing but nice to me and now he's threatening you and Emily and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"He was after me, then he saw you…and now he's after you as well."

He held her for a moment and kissed her forehead (she hoped he didn't notice the thrumming of her pulse in her veins as he did so).

"Come on Jess, let's go."

She was numb again as they packed her bags quickly into his car and drove off, the unmarked police car following inconspicuously behind them. They arrived to an empty house – Emily had gone to her mother's for the week to 'give Jess time to adjust to living under police protection' (Jess had a suspicion that Zoe just didn't want Emily around the girl with the psychopathic stalker). Cal spoke to the officers while she unpacked her things, almost laughing as she realised that she had packed everything including the underwear Sarah had bought for her 'more private encounters' upon her last visit. She smiled dryly thinking of how Sarah would react when she was told that Jess was actually living with Cal until further notice. She should call Sarah at some point. That always helped if only a little. She'd been given the week off to 'sort out matters' before she continued at work – because she would continue, Cal could argue until he was blue in the face but she wasn't going to be paid for sitting around doing nothing. Self-consciously she drew the curtains closed, fearing that once more the lens of a camera would be following her every movement.

Knowing that it probably was.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The phone rang a while later and Cal checked the number before bracing himself – Zoe's home number.

"Hello?"

"_Dad what's going on?"_ Came the angry and worried voice of his daughter.

"Em listen…"

"_No you listen dad! There is a police car outside, Mom is worrying and no one is telling me anything! I'm not a little kid any more dad!"_

He paused and decided that maybe she was right.

"Emily sweetheart someone broke out of prison last night, he's after Jess."

She gasped so loudly he was surprised she hadn't inhaled the phone.

"_Oh my God…hang on why am I being guarded?"_

Damn, he'd almost gotten away with that one. Jess shuffled down the stairs and froze, mouth open as if to speak, when she saw he was on the phone.

"Because love he now appears to be after us as well. But don't worry Em, we've got police protection and your mother is scary enough to make the devil cry."

"_Can I talk to Jess?"_

He turned to Jess and held the receiver to his chest.

"It's Emily, you want to talk to her?"

She nodded and he handed her the phone.

"Hi Emily sweetie."

"_Jess? How are you? Are you okay? Why are you at my house?"_

"I'm okay, I'm safe anyway. And I'm staying here for a bit."

"_How long is a bit?"_

"As long as it takes."

"_Cool!"_

Jess half smiled.

"Are you all right Emily?"

"_I'm fine, bar the fact that mom has a serious case of the grouch about something. We're going to be okay Jess, you know that right?"_

Tears were running down her face again, Jess seemed to be crying an awful lot recently.

"I hope so, I'm not going to let you get hurt Emily, or your dad. Not because of me."

"_I know, I don't want you getting hurt either…mom wants me to go now, school tomorrow and all…I'll see you on Saturday Jess!"_

"Bye Em."

Jess hung up and let the phone drop onto the counter as she cried. Cal walked over and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess? Come on, sit down, you've had a very long day."

She allowed him to lead her to a sofa where she sobbed blindly.

"I'm so sorry Cal…me and my stupid, stupid problems…"

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself."

"But it's my fault Cal! Jason is after me!"

"Who is he love? Who is Jason?"

She paused. She knew she had to tell him but she didn't want to drive him away like she had so many people.

"Jason is my ex-boyfriend. He was in one of Sarah's art classes when we were fifteen…We got talking and soon enough we were going out. I thought I loved him. He seemed nice, sweet…until we were together for a while and I started to see it…he would threaten boys who looked at me wrong, wouldn't let me go near anyone male at all. One day I just hugged one of my friends – he'd passed his science exam and I wanted to congratulate him – and as soon as we were alone Jason hit me. He apologised straight away, told me he was just over-reacting…but he did it more and more often and eventually he stopped apologising at all. He started to scare me, drinking and hitting me…so I broke things off when we were sixteen. But he didn't leave. He started following me, taking my picture, filming me, writing all these letters to me…we got a restraining order for 100 yards but he kept coming, so it turned into two hundred…two hundred and fifty…he just wasn't listening. My dad threatened him with prison – you know he was a policeman? – and he backed off. One day my mum and dad were going with my sister to visit my aunt, but I had an exam the next day and I couldn't go. They said that I could stay home as long as I had someone with me, I was really paranoid Cal…so I invited Sarah round. I'd spent the day cleaning so I decided to have a bath before she arrived. I heard the door open and I thought she'd arrived early – she had a key – so I went to get out and…"

She broke off crying violently. Cal held her close while she cried and continued.

"And he just burst in, so quickly…he said he was going to make sure we were together forever, that no one would ever keep us apart again…and he held me under the water. His hands were on my throat, I couldn't breathe…I thought I was going to die. Then Sarah burst in and knocked him out with a bottle of vodka. He was arrested and sentenced to life in prison for violation of three restraining orders, bodily assault and attempted murder. I spent the next two years in therapy, tried to kill myself twice – pills…"

She paused as his arms tightened slightly around her.

"I hated myself Cal…but then I found your science…I all but obsessed over learning it. I needed control in my life…so I learned to control my face. So that no one would ever ask me why I was upset again because they wouldn't see it. But I still have nightmares…still get so paranoid….I mean I thought I was in love with him. I'm so scared of him Cal, even now with you and the police outside…and I'm scared that he'll hurt the people I love…the man I think I might love…I'm scared of ever falling for someone again."

"Don't let him stop you being happy Jess." He spoke quietly.

"I want to be happy Cal, I really do! But he'll hurt them. Just like he hurt the guys who looked at me. Just like he hurt me."

"So this guy…" He tried to keep the jealousy from his voice. "What's he like?"

She laughed slightly.

"He's a genuinely decent person Cal, but he doesn't see me romantically at all…"

"Is he blind? Is he stupid? Wait! Is he Loker?" He asked. She laughed genuinely then.

"No he's not Eli, he's definitely not stupid, and he's not blind either." She turned her face and her breathing hitched as she realised how close they were. "But sometimes he wears these stupid glasses because he thinks they make him look intelligent…"

Her breath ghosted across his face as he closed the gap between them, earning a surprised squeak from Jess before she responded enthusiastically. Feeling his soft, warm lips on hers was a strange sensation. Jessica's lips tingled as he adjusted the pressure slightly, easing them open with his tongue. She let him. It just felt right, feeling his tongue in her mouth, entwined with her own. She totally forgot about everything as he kissed her. Jason seemed a million miles away as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close.  
She grinned against his lips as he moved his hands up to her face, his fingers running through her hair and holding her to him as he had so often fantasised about doing. She pressed herself closer to him, though there was barely any space between them, one arm still wrapped lovingly around his neck, the other resting on his chest. And as if by magic the phone rang. He pulled back slightly and she whimpered at the loss of contact before realising what she had done and blushing crimson. He looked at her, mask gone entirely, hair messed up around her face, swollen lips pouting slightly as she breathed heavily, still pressed against him.

"Doesn't see you romantically my arse." She sat back as he answered the phone, the look on his face suggesting that the call was going to take some time. She quietly kissed his cheek and excused herself, grinning from ear to ear.

So this was what being happy felt like?

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

When Sarah had bought Jess the pyjamas she had automatically protested against them, saying there was no way on earth she would wear the silky monstrosities. Now she found herself standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom wearing said monstrosities. She brushed her hair, then brushed it again, trying to make herself look at least vaguely appealing before gathering herself and putting on a robe, leaving her room stealthily. Her bare feet making next to no noise as she walked slowly down the corridor, her thundering heart so loud in her ears she was surprised Cal didn't ask what the noise was. Speaking of Cal, she was outside his room now, hand raised to knock. He had kissed her right? So why now was she so afraid of rejection? It wasn't like she'd been overly shy when she'd kissed him earlier…her heartbeat doubled again at the thought and she brought her knuckle to the wood of the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and he was stood nearby, wearing a pair of trousers and not much else. Her cheeks coloured slightly and she mentally flinched at the thought that she was acting like a teenage girl.

"Jess? What's wrong love?"

Even his usual pet name had her pulse galloping like a horse. She slowly undid her robe and let it fall to the floor, stepping forwards and capturing his lips with hers in a kiss that went from perfectly innocent to very much less so extremely fast.

"I didn't want to be by myself tonight…" She all but whispered into his ear before kissing him again, his hand slowly climbing beneath the back of her silky vest. "Stay with me?"

He looked in her eyes, he knew what she was asking of him without her even saying it.

"Always."

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Though Cal obviously didn't like the pyjamas – they spent an extraordinarily short amount of time on her person before being discarded onto the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cal woke up slowly, then suddenly as he became aware of several things. One, he wasn't alone. Two, he was naked and three the person curled up beside him , head resting on his chest, was Jessica Watson. As he shifted slightly she readjusted her position, leaning onto his chest slightly more with a sigh as the blanket slipped from her shoulders.

Make that four observations, she wasn't wearing anything either. A smile crept onto his face as he remembered the last night. How he had kissed her, fearing her rejection only to have her pull him closer. How she had turned up at his door, in pyjamas so alluring it should have been illegal, and asked him to stay with her.

How he finally accepted that he was completely in love with her.

She opened her blue eyes slowly and kissed him.

"You're thinking too loudly." She spoke sleepily.

"I do apologise love." He replied, kissing her back and rejoicing in the fact that he could actually do it. "You do realise that everyone is now going to see me as a dirty old man who's completely in love with someone eleven years younger than him right?" He voiced his fears. Her eyes widened slightly and rejection flashed in her icy blue irises as she began to pull back. He stopped her and pulled her closer again.

"No love, don't leave…"

He kissed her gently, teasing her lips open once more and pouring everything he had into the one kiss.

"I love you." He spoke. "And I don't care if half the world hates me, I'm going to keep loving you."

She kissed him and spoke.

"I'm not scared any more Cal. I love you."

He pulled her closer to him, hands slipping once more to the curve of her back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It wasn't that hard to convince Gillian to let him have the day off to 'help Jess get settled in' (although to be perfectly honest all she settled in was the sheets of the bed). That was the day they decided that no more secrets would be kept. Everything from weirdest memory to favourite food combination was discussed. They had decided that to avoid the majority of the belittling and accusing stares they would attempt to keep their relationship a secret until after Jason was found (which Cal was certain he would be). They laughed as they shared memories and he held her close as she told him about her greatest pain in life.

Jessica Watson had a 1 in 50 chance of ever conceiving a child.

"There was a cancer scare in my family…we all had some tests done and they figured out that my fertility was near none existent." She spoke, curled up to his chest. "Although the plus side was I didn't actually have cancer."

He kissed her again (he did rather like doing that after all) and wiped the lone tear from her cheek.

"Don't cry love, I'm sure one day you'll make a wonderful mum. Emily's been harping on about getting a little brother or sister since she was six." He winked and Jessica blushed.

"Now I'm off to have a bath and I was wondering if my extraordinarily attractive girlfriend would like to accompany me?"

She laughed freely as she was scooped up and carried away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica was so unbelievably happy that she almost forgot why she was at Cal's in the first place. Almost. When he arrived home from work the next day Cal found her curled into a ball on the bed (the guest room had long since been abandoned), curtains closed and lights off because she thought she'd seen Jason across the street. Jess was no longer numb but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. When she was with Cal his every touch sent shocks running through her veins like lightening, her nerves tingling like live wires, but when he was gone – when she had the day to herself in the house with only the agent on guard duty for what can loosely be labelled company, the paranoia came back double. Every ring of the phone made her jump, every noise, every shadow…because she no longer felt nothing, she felt everything. The good and bad combined into a nearly unbearable load.

But he would come home and hold her close, tirelessly assuring her that she was safe, he was there. She wondered how he put up with her random bouts of depression and fear. She asked him once and he replied by asking her how she put up with his grouchiness and general – to use the word Cal himself used – 'prickishness'. She wasn't even sure if it was a word but it made her smile. That first week with Cal was one of the best of her life. Every kiss, every touch, completed her a little bit more, and Jess had been broken for such a long time. The way he would assure her of her safety, kissing the tears from her cheeks. The way he would love her, hold her, make her heart pound like a drum.

It had been a long time since Cal had woken up beside someone on a regular basis and he loved every morning, when he opened his eyes she was always there, curled up against his side, beautiful face calm in sleep. Sometimes she would have nightmares, images of Jason coming after her, every time this happened he would sit up with her even in the dead of night, and hold her close, telling her that she was safe and that he loved her. He felt slightly guilty for it but he loved Jess now, if he was honest to himself, more than he had ever loved Zoe. He had loved her, and Emily was his world – he wouldn't give her up for anything – but he and Zoe had both discovered that they were 'settling'. Their love it seemed wasn't strong enough and the marriage had fallen to ruin. With Jess it was different. With Jess he would constantly wonder at his luck, with Jess he could wake up beside her and grin like an idiot, with Jess he could come home from work – tired from a day of irritating Lawyers and stuck up clients – and carry her off to their bedroom for no reason other than he loved her, because she was beautiful and he wanted to show her.

She also thought far too little of herself, blushing at compliments and questioning how he put up with her. Her blush was endearing, the way her pale white cheeks would flush with colour and her lips would lift slightly at the corners.

He longed for the day that he could show the world that, by some miracle, this woman was his.

**Bit of fluff for you there! Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Thursday had begun just like any other day, spare the change in name. Cal and Jess had woken up entangled in the sheets, Cal had looked at the time and Jess had laughed as he hurried to get ready for work, kissing her goodbye as he bolted for the door. She had decided to unpack some of her things (because despite the fact that Cal held no objection to her running out of clothing she would need some for work etc.) and her phone had gone off, rather typically, when she was surrounded by books, clothing and varying miscellaneous stuff. So of course, she couldn't find her phone. Eventually she discovered it – for lord knows what reason – in the left cup of a bra.

"Hello?"

"Jess! Oh my God I've been so worried and I meant to call but I lost my phone but I found it again under the sink and now I'm calling just to check if you're okay!" Came Sarah's hurried, panicked voice.

"Under the sink?"

"Long story…are you okay?"

"I'm actually very good." Said Jess, surprising herself at her honesty.

"But Jason…" Sarah said his name quietly. It had long since been taboo to mention him around Jess. Even now she felt the familiar coldness, like ice being dragged down her spine repeatedly.

"I'm staying with Cal under some form of police protection."

"Cal? As in the Cal you fancy the pants off of?"

Jessica coloured slightly and giggled.

"Literally."

"J-J says what now? You've actually removed said pants?" She demanded in a mock-scandalised tone. "What happened to 'He'll sack me!'?"

"I told him about Jason, about everything…. He didn't run away or act like I was about to spontaneously combust…"

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me."

"Aww!" Came the squealy reply.

"Sarah I'm scared, I'm so scared that Jason will hurt Cal, hurt Emily…but he makes me forget that for a little while. To him I'm not Jess the loony or Jess the freak…I'm just Jess. And he thinks I'm beautiful." She smiled.

"Well you are. Now on to a very important matter. Live savingly important."

"What?" Asked Jess, slightly alarmed.

"What's he like in bed?"

"Well…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cal sighed as he arrived home. All that had been on his mind all day was Jessica, she'd been particularly scared the day before – the phone had gone, she had answered it and the person on the other end had said absolutely nothing, simply breathing into the receiver. When he did arrive home it was not to her sitting in an all but unresponsive ball on the sheets of the bed, but to her humming along to a song on the radio and dancing around the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, amused smile playing across his face as she danced, completely oblivious to her audience. She opened her eyes, spotted him and jumped, slapping him gently as he laughed. She switched off the radio and helped him remove his jacket.

"Anything particularly interesting happen today?"

"Absolutely nothing. Then again I am biased – it's not really interesting without you."

She laughed and pressed her lips to his, savouring the pressure, the way the blood in her veins seemed to tingle. Her hands lazily began to undo his shirt buttons.

"Anything happen to you while I was slaving away at work?" He questioned, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Sarah called." She managed to gasp as he kissed her neck. "She says hello."

"Hello Sarah." He mumbled against her jaw line. She laughed and pushed his shirt from his shoulders, gently pressing her lips to the healing scar on his shoulder, a mark that he really would take a bullet for her, and smiling as he shuddered. His hands pulled her to him, making their way up her back, one tangling in her hair as the other supported her, lifting her onto the counter where she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips made their way back to hers, his tongue just beginning to tease her lips apart. The only sounds their laboured breathing….and the surprised shriek of a sixteen year old girl.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Emily as Cal and Jess leapt apart, turning to see Emily theatrically covering her eyes. "My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!"

"Em? You're not meant to be back until Saturday!" Stated Cal.

"Mom had a sudden case so I came home early. It has to be said the last thing I expected was to find you two eating each other's faces in the kitchen. I mean the living room? Maybe. But the kitchen? Come on guys not in the room we make the food in!" She spoke, still covering her eyes. "I'm going to put my things upstairs, please put some clothes on."

She blindly felt her way away from the kitchen and Jess burrowed her face into the crook of Cal's neck.

"That was absolutely mortifying…" She mumbled, kissing the hollow at the base of his throat. He shivered again and looked her in the eyes, pupils blown wide.

"Don't tempt me love. Now where is your shirt…aha!" He retrieved it from atop the refrigerator and pulled his own on, still smiling like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.

"You all right up there Em?" Called Cal as Jess righted herself.

"Except for the MENTAL SCARRING I'm fine. You guys owe me an explanation. And maybe a bribe so I don't tell mom…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Dad, after seeing you with your hand up Jessica's bra nothing scares me anymore. I really would dare."

Jess blushed again and groaned slightly.

It was going to be a very long night.

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Dinner had been an awkward affair, with Emily looking between Jess and her dad, her dad looking at Jess and Jess trying to look anywhere but Emily's 'see into your soul' look. Thankfully her phone had gone off following dinner, meaning that as opposed to being interrogated by Emily Jess spent a few hours on the phone being interrogated by what seemed to be half of England (Celia had called, Celia had all of Jessica's friends over for drinks, they all wanted to talk to her too). Cal though was not as lucky.

"Dad?"

He looked up over his laptop screen and straight into the eyes that Emily had unfortunately inherited from his ex-wife (meaning that one glance would have him cowering in fear if she wanted it to).

"Yes Em?"

"What was that in the kitchen earlier? Aside from the most disturbing thing I've ever walked in on?"

"Disturbing?"

"You're my dad, she's my friend, hand up bra, enough said." She stated, shivering delicately. He chuckled slightly.

"That was exactly what I imagine it looked like. But don't tell your mother, I don't want to die just yet."

She laughed and sat down beside him.

"I'm not going to tell mom, I just want to know what's going on dad."

"Look Em if you don't like…me and Jess…you're my daughter and I don't want to upset you. You will always be my priority Em, always."

Emily looked at his face, saw the conflict there.

"So there is a you and Jess?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah there is Em and….if that makes you uncomfortable or something…we could try and stop it, not go on any longer if you don't want…" His sentences weren't coming out and she saw again that pain in his face. Choosing between Emily and Jess, Emily and _anyone_, would always have the same outcome no matter how unhappy he became as a result. "I meant to discuss things…to make sure you were okay…"

"You love her."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement that hung in the air like thick smoke.

"Yeah…I do Em."

"Then if you're happy I'm not gonna ruin it. I mean being single for as long as you have been can't be healthy." She joked. He smiled slightly and swatted at her.

The relief on his face made her smile, the grin that followed even more so.

"Thanks Em."

"Any time, but dad?"

"Yup?"

"Please not in the kitchen."

"Right-o."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jess lay beside Cal that night, unable to sleep. He rolled closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What's wrong love? Nightmares?"

She shook her hair.

"No, I just… is Emily okay? I mean with us?"

He sensed her concern instantly. She knew that he would always choose Emily and it broke her heart all over again to think of having to walk away. She'd had her heart broken before and almost died as a result. She knew that if it happened again she would never recover. The mere thought of trying to live her life without him made her want to cry, clutching at the aching pain in her chest and praying for a return to the numbness.

"She seemed fine with it, I think she wants to talk to you though…"

She was quiet for a moment.

"What if she isn't fine with it afterwards? What if I monumentally screw up that particular conversation?"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure she won't love, she idolises you."

She just hoped that she got it right. Because as much as she loved him, as much as he loved her, Emily would always be his daughter and Jess would never be her mother.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cal had to go straight to work the next morning, Gillian picked him up to go interrogate a suspect and Jess was left with the job of somehow getting Emily to school. She had a licence, despite popular belief, she just couldn't afford a car. Cal had said she could drive Emily to school in his should the need arrive, she just had to cross her fingers and hope she didn't get into some form of accident in a car that wasn't registered in her name. Because the need had arisen.

Emily had missed her bus.

So there they were, driving the fifteen minutes to Emily's school, followed slowly by an unmarked police officer as Jessica's 'protection'. Emily was wearing an expression that wouldn't have looked out of place in the Spanish Inquisition.

"So Jess…you're sleeping with my dad."

Jess took a moment to decide whether it was a statement of fact or something in need of an answer before nodding.

"How long?"

"Just under a week."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes Emily I do. Very much."

Emily nodded to herself slightly, chuckling as Jess swore at a particularly bad driver and then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry."

"No problem…look Jess I really do like you, you're awesome and pretty and you let me listen to bands dad has never even heard of…but I don't want him getting hurt. Not after mom."

Jess nodded.

"I know Emily, he's your dad. It must be weird for you."

"Yeah, especially considering he's _forty_. He's practically a dinosaur."

Jess laughed and swatted at Emily playfully.

"No he's not."

"Jess he's old."

"Not that old."

"You're only two years closer to my age than his." Stated Emily and Jess fell quiet. "That's why you're so nervous. You think I find it gross."

"Well do you?" Asked Jess.

"Well yeah, it's my dad. I'd rather not ever see him groping anyone to be honest…but I'm glad it's you. I mean, you make him happy Jess. And quite frankly you're like a mom to me anyway so if you're serious about my dad I'm happy for you."

She saw Jessica's smile, the tears that threatened to flow, and nudged her.

"Hey don't go all soppy on me."

"Sorry."

"As you should be! You told anyone yet?"

"No, we're keeping it hush hush until the Jason thing has blown over…"

Emily nodded.

"Here's my school."

Jess drove her in and smiled at Emily's friends as the younger girl hugged her briefly before leaping from the car and greeting her friends.

Her heart swelled as she drove away. She could stay with Cal, her heart hadn't been smashed into a million pieces and Emily had said something amazing to her without even realising how much it meant. The words echoed in her head as she arrived home.

"_You're like a mom to me anyway…"_

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

It was still twenty minutes until the Lightman child returned from school. He could see them, his angel lying on the bed, smiling and saying something. He focused in on her lips. She was going back to work the next day. That _man_ rolled his eyes at her. How dare he! Jason's blood boiled as he saw her laughing, saw her tugging on his half unbuttoned shirt and kissing him. His finger tightened slightly on the weapon. Then he saw red as she said three words, those perfect lips forming words only he should hear her say.

"_I love you."_

He took aim as her eyes scanned the horizon. He wouldn't hit her, not when he had such a clear shot. But she saw him, her eyes widening as he smiled and pulled the trigger.

X

"CAL!" She only just managed to push him onto the floor before the window smashed above them, a bullet embedding itself into the headboard of the bed. Shards of glass tangled in her hair as she screamed. Cal looked at her eyes full of fear, lips trembling.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I saw him Cal he had a gun he was going to shoot you oh my God….." She rambled. He sat her on his lap, kissing her cheek as they leaned against the wall. Only one man could draw that kind of fear from his beautiful but stoical girlfriend.

Jason Mitchell had a gun.

"Ssh, love it's all right, I'm here ssh."

She sobbed into his chest as he sighed.

"Be prepared to lie love, I think they might twig if you say you were lying on my bed at the time of the shooting…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

After checking that no one was harmed and doing a sweep of all the rooftops within firing distance the police asked if anyone had seen anything. Jessica's poker face had never come in more useful.

"Ma'am were you in the room at the time?"

Think fast think fast…

"Yes I was just telling him the dishwasher was done…"

It was only then that her frenzied mind remembered that they didn't actually have a dishwasher.

"Sorry, washing machine even. I can't focus I-" When all was lost, play the helpless and confused maiden. The policeman nodded.

"It's okay ma'am, shock is usual after these things. Did you see the shooter at all?"

She nodded.

"He was on top of that building there…I saw this metal thing in his hand and then I realised…I pulled Cal out of the way and the window smashed…..it was horrible…" Crocodile tears, check. The policeman obviously wasn't trained in the art of pacifying a crying woman and so made himself scarce to 'validate accounts'. Cal wrapped his arms around her as they left, his bedroom window boarded up and in need of repair.

"That was truly award worthy love."

Emily walked in, eyes wide.

"They said someone got shot!"

"No someone almost got shot."

"Who?"

"Me." Said Cal.

"By who?"

"Jason." Sighed Jess. "It seems the world's creepiest weirdo now has a gun."

"Is he gone?"

"Police protection has been doubled but stay away from the windows love."

Emily nodded hurriedly and ran to hug both of them. Jess smiled shakily and Emily hugged her again.

"Don't worry Jess, they'll catch him. Then you guys can tell everyone about you and I can gloat to my friends. I have it all planned out you know. Did you know that most of my guy friends think you're hot?"

Cal scowled as Jess raised her eyebrows.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine the looks on their faces when they find out? No sorry that's my dad's girlfriend…" She pulled a mock-shocked impression of one of her friends and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! I will have my part in this relationship! Now what's for dinner I'm starving!"

Emily Lightman, thought Jess, must be the only girl on the planet who is distracted from the fact that a madman with a gun seems to be targeting her house by her own stomach.

It must be something to do with having a lawyer and a deception expert as parental figures.

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

Jessica Watson, Cal was now certain, was trying to kill him. She was wearing a tight black skirt, the red shirt in which keeping your eyes at face level was a near inhuman feat when he _wasn't _actually with her (and now he was and hiding it was an even harder task than before) and – God give him strength – _stockings. _It didn't help that every time people were looking elsewhere she would throw him possibly the most alluring look in the universe and then go back to her paperwork like she hid secret office romances every day (he certainly hoped this wasn't the case). To make matters worse Stevens had popped round to give him some files and ended up having a conversation primarily with Jessica's cleavage as opposed to looking at her face. It was only a matter of time before he brought her email up onto his screen.

_Lightman: Watson, my office. Now._

There, if Loker went on a random hacking spree then all he would find was that. She knocked once and entered, face the picture of innocence as she sat opposite him, legs crossed, skirt riding up to reveal the top of a lacy stocking.

"Yes?"

He thanked the higher powers that there was no security in his office (just focused on the outside of the building considering that Jason could only attack from the outside) as he leaned forwards on his desk.

"You are making my job extremely difficult Doctor Watson."

She sighed and stood, walking round to face him.

"Really? How so Doctor Lightman?"

To hell with polite conversation, he had her on his lap with her lips crushed to his faster than you could say Lightman. His hands contented themselves with her neck, unable to tangle themselves in her hair due to the pins that kept it in place. She pulled away slightly, breathing heavily.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here…"

"No we shouldn't…"

She kissed him again with fervour, one hand on his chest the other cupping his face before a buzz came on the intercom.

"_Doctor Lightman your ex-wife is here to see you."_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zoe Lightman was an intelligent woman, known for her ferocity in the courtrooms. But when it came to situations like this she was just as helpless as the rest of the world.

"Emily where are you honey?"

"Sorry mom, I missed my bus I'm-" The call cut off suddenly. Zoe tried again…and again…and finally began to panic. There was a gun wielding madman out there and her daughter wasn't answering her phone. So she did the first thing that came to mind, she drove at almost illegal speed to the offices where her ex-husband worked to see if he had heard from Emily. He exited his office, usually grouchy expression in place.

"Yes Zoe?"

"Have you heard from Emily?" She asked as a few of his employees walked up, pausing when they saw her.

"Nope, isn't she meant to be at yours?"

"Yes she is, she called me, said she'd missed her bus."

"And?"

"And then it cut off and I've tried calling numerous times but she won't answer….._you!_"

Jessica had just tried to sneakily exit Cal's office and now had Zoe pointing an exceptionally well done nail between her eyes.

"Me?" She asked.

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm not I'm honestly wondering why you're pointing at me."

Zoe glared.

"My daughter isn't answering her phone."

"Maybe she's busy?"

"She was talking to me, then it cut out."

"I'm still not getting what this has to do with me, sorry." Admitted Jess, throwing Ria a questioning look over Zoe's shoulder.

"Come on Watson surely you're not that thick. The day after someone tried to shoot her father Emily cuts off mid way through a phone call after missing her bus."

Jessica's eyes widened as she realised what Zoe was implying.

"You don't think…no…" Jess shook her head as if trying to dislodge the thought itself entirely. "Emily has police protection…"

But Zoe was on the warpath.

"The police have been fooled by your little fan before!"

"My. Little. Fan?" Demanded Jess lowly.

"Yes your little fan. Why don't you just go somewhere else and take your little follower away from my daughter!"

They all saw something snap behind Jessica's calm composure, her eyes narrowing so dangerously that even Zoe took a small step back.

"You think it's that easy do you Zoe? Think that if I leave Emily is left alone? Trust me if that was the case I'd be in Australia right now. You think I enjoy seeing Cal get shot at? Seeing Emily threatened in a book?"

"You led that psychopath to my daughter! He was following you, not her and then you had to go and get all involved!"

"Are you under the misguided impression that I don't care about Emily? That I led Jason to her on purpose?"

"What am I supposed to think? You drive my daughter to school this morning and then she disappears!"

"Oh very mature Zoe, blame me why don't you, because it's blatantly my fault isn't it!"

"Yes! You brought him here! You put my daughter in danger when you cosied up to your boss – you practically handed her over to him!"

"Have you even checked that she is actually missing or is this apparent pissing match taking place for no reason?"

"Why else is she not answering her phone?"

Cal spotted the small brunette entering the building and cleared his throat. Both women whirled to look at him furiously.

"What?"

He paused for a moment, deciding which one was most likely to hit him, before simply pointing. They turned and Emily froze, now the twins glares were turned in her direction. She held up her phone pathetically.

"Hey mom…my phone died…I didn't want to walk by myself and all so Megan gave me a ride here…why are you yelling at Jess?"

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Things weren't getting any better. They had taken to closing the curtains every hour of every day to avoid the prying camera lens, though Mitchell still managed to construct another scrapbook about Jessica, either sitting at her desk at work or talking to a co-worker. Each picture of Cal, Emily or anyone other than Jess had a violently penned red cross over their faces and pictures of Jess had comments, each creepier than the last, neatly written beneath them. Letters had begun arriving in the post, addressed to Jessica. Love letters, or more letters of obsession, that left her in tears, sat on Cal's lap and shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. She found herself jumping at the slightest noise, her euphoria slowly abating to reveal depression and paranoia. No matter how many films she watched with Emily, how many nights she slept beside Cal, his arms around her, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen if she let her guard down again. Since the Emily fiasco, things with Zoe had gone from bad to worse and Jessica found herself drifting away from people, closing into herself once more despite Cal's best efforts. It was a week later that she had a particularly bad evening, the tremors in her hands almost preventing her from lifting her cutlery. She excused herself early and an hour later Cal went upstairs to bed, finding her lying curled into an impossibly small ball and crying quietly. It pained him to see her like this when he'd seen how happy and full of life Jessica Watson could be. The mask was chipping away and she couldn't stop it, couldn't get it back. He let her sleep in the next day, telling Gillian that she was ill.

When she opened her eyes and stretched out she found the bed empty, Cal's half cold. Her pulse raced as she sat up, grabbing her phone.

"Hello?"

"Cal where are you?"

"Work love."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"You needed the rest love, you're over working yourself."

She smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness.

"What time will you be home?"

"About five ish if I'm lucky. The joys of paperwork."

She chuckled lowly, looking at the clock. How she had slept until that late was beyond her.

"Okay then…I'll see you later. I love you."

"And I you love, get some sleep."

She did sleep for another few hours, though she drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually she dragged herself from the bed, showering, dressing in her scruffy, not-at-work clothes and going downstairs. Emily arrived back home at half past three, greeting Jess as she dumped her bags and went to change herself.

Zoe came by at four, Jess answered the door and sighed.

"And my day was just getting bearable. Come in."

Zoe sniffed disdainfully and followed her in to where her and Emily had been watching a film.

"Emily sweetie pack a bag."

"Why?" Asked Emily, pausing with her hand of popcorn half raised to her mouth. "I'm not coming to yours until next week."

"Yes you are."

"Why?" Asked Jess.

"Because I decided it, I'm her mother."

"Yeah and Cal is her father, did you ask him?"

"I don't need to, we have equal custody rights."

"She's not a possession!"

"And she's not your daughter Watson no matter now cosy you are with Cal. Emily pack a bag."

Emily scurried off to do so.

"Is there any particular reason for this?"

"I don't want someone with a psychopathic stalker looking after my child."

"Yeah and I don't want said stalker following me! We don't always get what we want Zoe!"

"No but I do. You can kid yourself all you want but Emily isn't your child. You want one go have one but keep your hands off of mine."

Jess glared as Emily came down holding a duffel bag and looking sheepish.

"Mom do I have to go?"

"Yes."

She sighed, knowing that rights wise her mother had Jessica under her thumb, she couldn't help.

"Bye Jess."

She hugged her and Jess hugged her back, ignoring Zoe's frosty look.

"I'll see you soon eh Em? And remember that Literature assignment is due Monday."

She waved her off, throwing one last scorching look at Zoe before closing the door, and returning to the film, attacking her popcorn with vigour.

How dare Zoe be so cold hearted and…and…bitch like! The film finished and Jess shut it off, heading for the bathroom again to bath – it calmed her down. She'd just removed her shirt when the phone rang. She sighed and left the room, picking up the phone and expecting Cal's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jessie." Her pulse thundered and she froze. "I like what you're wearing."

Her eyes darted to the curtains, which were open just a crack, and she slammed them shut.

"We both know that's not going to help sweetheart. You've not listened to me have you Jessie? And you know how angry I get when you don't listen. I want you Jessie and I'm going to find you. And I'm not going to stop until we're together again Jessie."

"No…"

"What was that?" He demanded angrily. "No? Tut tut Jessie, bad girl. You're in big trouble now. You and your little boyfriend…oh yes I know about him. He doesn't love you Jessie, I do. Only me. And if I have to get rid of him for you to see that I will."

She whimpered.

"Leave me alone!"

"Never sweetheart, we're meant to be together. Good bye Jessie, I'll see you soon."

The line went dead and she threw the phone to the floor, shaking so badly she almost couldn't stand as she ran up the stairs, into the bathroom. She locked the door and closed the blinds as she shut off the water, sitting in the centre of the floor as the steam settled on the walls.

She was so confused, so scared. Her hands moved almost of their own accord to the little cabinet, opening the door. She looked at the side of the little box of tablets.

_Take two for anxiety or stress._

What did they know? How did they know how many she needed? She might need more! She was under a lot of anxiety and stress and crippling fear! Maybe she needed four…five, six….eventually she had half the pot in her hands. Maybe if she ate those she wouldn't feel the bad feelings any more! She swallowed them in one, sitting back against the bath tub. But her shakes didn't stop. They got worse, and her heartbeat throbbed and pounded in her ears. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat doubled again as black began to make its way into her line of sight. She reached one shaking hand and wrote in the steam on the wall.

_Im sorry Cal_

Then everything was black.

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

Cal arrived home and hung his jacket up.

"Jess?"

No reply. The lights were on and the phone lay abandoned on the floor. He walked slowly up the stairs, an annoying tingle going up his spine.

"Jess love?"

He could see light shining beneath the bathroom door and he knocked quietly. No answer.

"Jess!" He banged on the door louder now.

"Jessica!" Finally he'd had enough, shouldering the door open, the lock flying off as his eyes took in the scene before him.

Jessica Watson lay sprawled on the floor, face flushed, pulse visible as it thundered in her neck, a half empty tub of pills on her hand, a dripping message on the wall.

_Im sorry Cal_

"No no no! Jess! Jess love wake up please!"

She was shuddering, almost convulsing, as he picked her up and moved as quickly as he could, rushing her out to his car.

"Doctor Lightman?" Came the voice of the guarding police officer.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Hospital."

The man took one look at the shaking Jess, eyes half lidded and breath coming in shaky, grating gasps, and nodded.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Good luck keeping up." Muttered Cal as he drove off, holding one of her hands in his, feeling her pulse to check if she was still alive. It seemed like an eternity until he reached the hospital, picking her up and running her in. A nearby nurse gasped.

"Can you help me? She's…I think she took too many pills…" He said panicky. The woman nodded.

"This way sir, are you her partner?"

"Employer. She's at my house under protection, see that guy for details." He jerked his thumb towards the following policeman as Jess was loaded on to a stretcher, having to be held down. The woman spoke to another nurse.

"Overdose, she'll need a stomach pump right away."

The other nurse nodded as they wheeled her off.

"Where is she going?"

"Theatre, I'm sorry sir but unless you're family or a personal relation you're not allowed in." She replied, honest sympathy in her eyes. He nodded and sat down nearby. He waited and waited as the nurse spoke to the policeman. He hated hospitals. The curse of being able to see people's innermost feelings was that when in somewhere like a hospital, pain assaulted you like a battering ram. It didn't help that Jess was the one in pain. His mother had been bad enough, he would never forget when he lost her. But Jessica? He couldn't lose her now, not when he'd just realised how much she really meant to him. She was the only employee he didn't yell at on a regular basis, the woman who presented a mystery to him as well as the rest of the world. The woman who looked after his daughter, who helped her with her schooling, who cared so much about other people she failed to see how much they truly cared about her.

"Sir?"

He looked up.

"She's stable if you'd like to be shown through."

He nodded, still numb, entering the hospital room quietly. The woman smiled, a hidden understanding in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"What's your name?"

She smiled.

"Doctor Harris sir. Yours?"

"Doctor Lightman. Thank you."

She nodded and backed out as he sat beside the still, cold Jessica. The Jessica who was attached to pulse machines and drips.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She opened her eyes slowly. They felt heavy, as if they were made of lead. She saw him straight away, looking at the floor with anguish on his features.

"Cal?" She whispered, the word grating her sensitive throat. He looked up at her.

And she wished he hadn't.

There was anger in his eyes, anger and pain and self hatred burning in them. She whimpered slightly, trying to sit up and lying back down, groaning in agony, as her stomach burned.

"They managed to get them out of your system. Unfortunately due to your choice of…dosage," he said the word like a particularly bad curse word, "They can't administer pain relief for fear it will reverse that drips effects." He pointed to the drip. "Why did you do it Jess?" He demanded. "Were you so unhappy with me that you wanted to kill yourself?"

She watched the angry tears flow from his eyes un-wiped, saw the pain in his face. No, no he wasn't meant to blame himself. She sat up, ignoring the pain, and stroked the stubble on his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"No Cal…no it's not your fault." She kissed his cheek gently and he relaxed a fraction of an inch before stiffening again. "Cal? Cal look at me…"

But he continued to glare at the wall.

"Why Jess?"

She realised with growing horror what she had done, how that would have affected Cal. A whimper escaped from her mouth as she sat back.

"He called me Cal, he called and he said that he wanted me, that he wasn't going to stop until he had me and if he had to get rid of you he would….I couldn't bear it Cal, I don't even know why I did it, I didn't even know what I was doing I was so scared and…don't hate me please! Please don't hate me for being stupid…" She trailed off and he looked over, stroking her hair back over her head. "I felt horrible Cal, I'm nowhere near good enough for you."

He stroked her face delicately.

"I'm not willing to lose you Jess, not like that, not any way. We'll do this together okay?" He laced his fingers in with hers, kissing her fingers as they twined with his before kissing her lips. She pulled him slightly closer and in a moment all appeared forgiven. Each as self-blaming as the other they found solace together. Cal filled in her medical forms needed and they were excused, driving home more sedately, though still hand in hand. That night Cal took it upon himself to show her exactly how wrong she was in believing him to be too good for her, after all it was clearly the other way around.

Jason watched them constantly, eyes never wavering as the weeks passed. His focus solely on the woman he had to have and the man who had her almost nightly.

She would be his.

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

It was two months later that the world seemed to shift and become a much darker place. Darker even than the world Cal had glimpsed when he'd seen Jessica on the bathroom floor. Cal had managed to return to Emily's usual custody arrangements and work had returned to its usual, fast paced and often life threatening patterns. Cal frequently marvelled at the fact that no one had outed him and Jess yet, nor even seemed to notice despite her frequents trips to his office. Zoe had avoided Jess as best as she could and Jess had done the same, the only time they ever spoke being for either business or handing Emily over. Life was as normal as it could be when you frequently got scrapbooks and notes containing death threats and Jess found her relationship with Cal was as strong as ever, if not stronger. They were watching a film, her Cal and Emily sprawled across chairs and the floor as Daniel Radcliffe brandished a wand and shouted at a bald man in a dress.

"Got to love the Goblet of Fire. That is one hell of a nose job." Spoke Jess, curled up against Cal. Emily laughed. The phone went and Cal answered it, film paused.

"Hello?"

There came a faint buzzing noise.

"Yeah I can probably run them over….when do you need them? Soon as possible eh? Hang on." He held the receiver to his chest.

"I have to run some files back to the office, will you guys be okay while I'm gone?"

Jess sighed.

"Well there goes my pillow…we'll be fine."

He smirked and picked up the phone again.

"Yeah I'll be there in five. Bye." He stood up. "Back in a few. I love you." He kissed her quickly and Emily sighed.

"Ew."

They threw her twin glares as he grabbed his jacket and a pile of folders and left. Jess sighed.

"Well I'm cold now! I'll go get a jumper Em, won't be a second."

She ran up the stairs, grabbing one of Cal's large jumpers and pulling it over her head as she heard a door crash downstairs. Emily screamed and Jess bolted from the room.

"Emily!"

She ran into the living room and froze. Jason stood there, smiling at her with bared teeth, his brown hair flopping over his eyes as he held Emily by the throat, pressing a gun to her forehead.

"Hello Jessie! I was just having a lovely chat with Emily here! Now I think you should come with me and I might let her go!"

Jess raised her hands slightly, eyes wide.

"Jason please, please she has nothing to do with this…"

"She has EVERYTHING to do with this!" He thundered, "She's HIS daughter! She's keeping you away from me!"

"Jason please just let her go…"

"Come with me Jessie, we can be together again! Just you and me!"

"Jason…"

"STOP STALLING!" He roared and Emily cried, shaking in his arms. "Shut up!" He spoke to her.

"Don't do it Jess, run!" Sobbed Emily.

"I said SHUT UP!" He hit her with the butt of his gun and she crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

"EMILY!" Screamed Jess, leaping to try and check on her and being grabbed by Jason, his gun still pointed at Emily.

"Come on Jessie or she doesn't wake up."

He kissed her neck and she shrank away revolted. Angry he bit down and she screamed.

"You're coming with me." He growled into her ear as she felt something being injected into her bloodstream. She fell to her knees and onto her face, her hand inches away from Emily's.

"Em…leee…" She slurred as her brain shut down.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was just giving Gillian the files (it had been his and Jessica's day off) when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Sobbed Emily, "Daddy she's gone…"

"What?" He asked, making the others pause in their conversation. "What do you mean she's gone love?"

"Jason came into the house and he had a gun and he had it on my head and Jess was panicking and then he hit me with it and when I woke up she was gone daddy I'm so sorry…." She cried again.

"Emily," He asked slowly, "What happened to the policeman outside? Didn't he see anything?"

The others were looking over worriedly now.

"He's dead daddy he's dead…" She sobbed and he stood upright, knocking over a pile of papers. "I called out to him but he's slumped all funny and I think I can see blood she's gone daddy!"

"Okay Emily I want you to call the police okay? We're coming home sweetheart don't go outside, don't look at the policeman okay?"

"Okay…" She replied quietly. "Hurry daddy."

"I will love."

The phone went dead and he turned to Gillian.

"Drop everything."

"What? Cal we can't just…"

"Jason just broke into my house, held my daughter at gunpoint and kidnapped Jessica."

"And the policeman?" Asked Loker.

"Dead. Emily can't see him clearly but he won't move and she thinks she can see blood."

"Poor Emily…" Said Gillian, covering her mouth. He nodded.

"Emily's calling the police, let's go."

And just like that they dropped their files and all but ran from the offices.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jessica woke groggily, her limbs felt heavy and her mind was fuzzy, like it was filled with cotton wool. She was cold, she noticed, when had she taken off her clothes? Her underwear alone shielded her from the icy air. She tried to move but found herself hindered, clinking noises prompting her to look at her arms and legs.

Handcuffs.

She struggled against them but all they did was make an ungodly racket against the bars of the bed. She began to panic as her mind became clearer, memories flooding back. Jason, Emily, a gun, being drugged… Her mouth felt strained, full. She bit down experimentally on the makeshift gag but it didn't give.

"Jessie sweetheart don't struggle, they're only there until you behave."

A scream was muffled as he stepped from the shadows, eyes alight with malice and attraction.

"It's time to remind you of the truth Jessie, you're mine. You love me. We're made for each other."

No matter how much she struggled, no matter how loudly she screamed or thrashed in her bindings, no one heard her.

The world was deaf to her suffering.

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

They arrived at the Lightman house to police cars, a body being carried by on a stretcher. Gillian gasped as they were led into the house to where Emily was sat, ice pack on her forehead as she answered the questions she was asked.

"Was he armed?"

"Yeah he had a gun…"

"And you believe Miss Watson went against her will?"

Emily nodded, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"We're going to do everything we can to find her ma'am. All right?"

She nodded sadly and looked up, seeing her dad and throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry dad…"

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Em."

"But I let him get away! He took Jess! She was so scared dad and now she's gone!"

Loker was talking to the police alongside Ria as Cal sat beside Emily and she cried. Eventually the flashing lights of the police disappeared, the others went home and Cal was left alone with his daughter. Neither of them had moved and neither of them did for the rest of the night.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Emily was given a week off school for 'shock' (the school obviously hadn't heard of the months of shocking encounters beforehand) and she grudgingly spent said week at her mother's. Cal had thrown himself into any clues he could find about Jason's whereabouts, of which there were few and those existing were unreliable. He found it odd now how lonely he felt in an empty bed, in an empty house. He'd lived like this before he'd met Jess and he hadn't complained but now he had met her, now he had loved her and now she was gone it seemed unbearably desolate. It was like seeing the sun for the first time only to have it almost instantly shrouded in thick, dark clouds. That first week was among the worst of his life thus far, waking up alone in the knowledge that Jessica was with Jason, needing to find her and knowing that it was damn near impossible. Jason was psychotic, obsessive and dangerous but he was clever, covering his tracks almost before they were made.

"Cal?"

He looked up at Gillian from where he had been moping on his desk.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

He sighed sadly.

"No. My daughter is in shock, my ex-wife blames me and Jessica is God only knows where in the arms of a murdering psychopath."

Gillian set a hand on his shoulder. She knew of his friendship with Jess, of how she was his employee, caretaker and on-call childminder as well, no wonder he was taking her abrupt departure so badly.

"I just feel if I had stayed there for five more minutes she'd be safe and he'd be gone Foster…"

"Cal the police are looking as hard as they can…"

"Well it's not hard enough is it? It's been a bloody week already and she's not here! God knows what he's doing to her, what he may have already done! And here we are sat doing our work as if nothing is wrong!"

But that last part was a lie. Cal had doubled in his crabbiness and general cynical nature from how he had been before Jess came along, Loker found himself scanning all the CCTV footage he could get his hands on in the hopes that he would see the familiar black hair and composed expression, Ria had taken to watching everyone around her closely as if they were all potential suspects or witnesses concerning Jessica's whereabouts and Gillian was drifting from one place to another, fluttering and flustering around in order to try and distract herself from the unbearably quiet and empty office that should be full of life and music, with Emily sitting and talking or doing her homework and Jess filling in endless paperwork piles. They had to continue working, had to live their day to day lives despite the gaping silence where Jessica's dry, witty comebacks or alternative music should be. She'd been there about a year now, met them, worked with them, learned to drive and _still _taken the bus or Cal's offered rides…and they hadn't realised how reliant on her company and presence they had become. Just like she relied on them and they on each other.

Now she needed them more than ever, and they couldn't do a thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

How long had it been now? She didn't know. The room was dark and dirty and the walls were damp with moisture. The cuffs rubbed sores into her wrists and ankles as she tried in vain to escape once more. Jason wasn't there at the moment, she didn't know where he was. He was still trying in vain to make her love him, still getting furiously angry and either hitting her or forcing himself upon her when she refused. He fed her bread if he deemed her worthy enough, and a little water when her throat ran dry from screaming. He told her she was beautiful, that they were meant to be, that Cal had lied when he'd said he loved her. The compliments, which coming from Cal's mouth had made her smile widely or shiver pleasantly, from Jason's made her feel physically sick. When he'd seen her necklace, the gift from Cal, he had roared angrily and ripped it from her neck, the metal chain making rugged cuts where it broke. He had grabbed her by the throat and waved the broken jewellery in her face.

"You DARE wear this near me?"

"Well you haven't exactly given me a chance to remove it." She bit out, glaring harshly at him for a moment before his hand left a stinging mark on her cheek, the _crack _echoing in the tiny room.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch!"

She had been about to respond in her usual sarcastic, witty, possibly suicidal manner when her head had throbbed, her abdomen had twisted and she promptly emptied her stomach onto his shoes.

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

Jessica Watson had never been more afraid and more elated at the same time. Jason's moods got gradually darker, his treatment of her more sinister as the scars on her body showed. She hadn't eaten in just over a week and her mind was playing tricks on her in her semi-starved and often drugged state. Sometimes she thought she saw Cal beside her, face full of what her hallucinations showed as disgust, sometimes she saw Emily in the corner, crying and ached to reach out and comfort her, but when she made to move dream-Emily faded away. She'd thought she was dying more than once, throwing up and angering Jason even more, begging and apologising feverishly as her hands shook in their bonds. She had wondered at first if he had poisoned her, but he seemed just as shocked as she was at her sudden illness so that was out of the question. The answer came when he forgot to drug her one day, her mind functioning at almost normal capacity (enough so for her to fight back). She had looked down at her bruised and beaten form and seen it, the outwards curve of her stomach, barely visible under normal circumstances but after a fortnight of wasting away it was almost violently visible. Suddenly things made sense, her sudden and unexplained illnesses almost daily, the way her moods seemed to swing – from screaming at Jason that he was a monster to sobbing and begging him not to hurt her again, to put the knife down.

Jessica Watson was pregnant.

She had done the quick maths, the calculations of how fast a pregnancy progressed, and almost cried out in relief when she had come to the conclusion that there was no way the baby was Jason's before gasping in horror at the thought of what he would do if he also put two and two together and figured out that she was carrying the unborn child of Calvin Lightman. Despite her fear the elation, the happiness, was unavoidable. She had spent over a decade thinking that she would never even be able to consider motherhood, seeing other people with their children and feeling that pang in her chest, like someone had twisted a knife there. And now suddenly she could see it in her mind's eye in the darkness of her prison, her and Cal, with this new baby in their arms, Emily holding her new half brother or sister….the images were to her the thing that kept her mouth shut whenever he hurled abuse at her, that tried to obey him as best as her pride would allow so that he might not damage her and her baby further. She'd thought she'd gotten away with it. She'd been wrong. She had woken up one morning (was it morning?) to him unchaining her as he did whenever she needed to…use the facilities. He carried her protesting form to the scummy bathroom of wherever they were and all but thrown her in, a small box following as he slammed the door. She crawled across the floor and picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. And not one of your bog standard yes or no ones, no Jason was smarter than that, it was one of the ones that told you exactly how far along you were. She whimpered as he growled through the door.

"Do it. I'll know if you don't Jessie."

And she did, sobbing quietly as she handed it to Jason and he chained her up again, sitting opposite her, the test in his hand. After about five minutes his expression turned so dark that she shook in fear, edging away as much as she could as he roared in animalistic hatred, hitting her leg brutally and smiling sadistically as he heard it snap like a brittle twig.

"Time to send lover boy a message he won't forget."

He kissed her harshly, violently, and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Things were going from bad to worse. Cal snapped at people for the slightest thing and spent his days with an all but visible black cloud over his head, the team grew more and more agitated, fighting amongst themselves and Emily couldn't focus in school, couldn't focus anywhere. Every time she saw a woman with black hair or a red shirt she would feel her heart swell with hope only to have it deflated like a balloon as soon as she realised that it wasn't Jessica. She had grown up with Cal Lightman as a father, she knew when people were lying to her. And they were lying now, telling her everything would be okay, that they would find Jessica. Guilt ate away at the usually bubbly girl until she was little but a shell of her former self, gazing into space and re-living a better time when she arrived home not to an all but empty house and either a growingly angry mother or an increasingly sad and desperate father but to music, smiles and happiness, to her dad and Jess dancing in the kitchen or arguing playfully.

Cal could feel himself dying inside, feeling that happiness that remained turn into twisted, bitter anger at himself and others for not doing enough. One day whilst watching CCTV in the video room with the rest of the group he received a parcel, opening it slowly, boredly, not really paying attention. He would remember vividly until the day he died how the room had suddenly gotten colder as that tiny plastic device had fallen from the brown paper, wrapped in a picture. It was of Jessica's face alone, beaten and bruised, her lip split and her eyes blossoming large, dark circles. He had shakingly lifted the test to eyes level and looked at the screen.

_Positive. 10+ weeks._

He felt his body go numb, his mind going blank. Jessica was pregnant. It was his. A part of him wanted to smile, to grin like he had never grinned before because of the apparent miracle. Another, larger, part of him was terrified. Jason had posted the test, he knew it wasn't his baby, he'd killed people before…

"Cal what's that?" Gillian's voice broke through his fear induced paralysis as she tugged both the picture and the test from his hands. He was too numb to fight back, hardly feeling the eyes boring into him.

"Oh my God she's….ten weeks? That's impossible she's only been with Jason for…Cal tell me you didn't." Her voice was cold as he looked up at her glaring eyes, backing into his chair slightly.

"Didn't what?" His voice was slightly strained and Loker and Ria looked even closer at the device in Gillian's palm. She handed it to them as she stepped closer to Cal.

"Cal put your hand on your heart and tell me that baby isn't yours."

Ria gasped and Loker choked as Zoe, timing impeccable as always, entered the room and froze at the sight of Gillian closing in on a panicky looking Cal.

"Calvin Lightman! Did you or did you not sleep with Jessica?"

Zoe spat her coffee out at that one and looked at the test that Ria was holding and the picture alongside.

"I can explain…"

CRACK!

Gillian's hand had left a nice, red handprint on his cheek.

"Ow! Bloody hell woman!"

"How could you Cal? Taking advantage of her like that!"

"I wasn't…"

CRACK!

Ria had decided to even out his face by adding a handprint to his other cheek. He stood and tried to regain some pride, his hands defensive.

"Look if you'll just let me explain!"

But they weren't done yet. He almost backed into Zoe, turned to see who he was backing into, and received another slap.

"Will you people please stop hitting me!"

Loker glared at him. Jessica was his friend, she'd been staying with Cal for her protection and he had slept with her. Cal sighed.

"Go on Loker you know you want to." He said resignedly. Loker stepped forwards and punched him in the gut, making him double over, before he punched his nose to finish it off. Cal was now clutching at a bleeding nose and trying to explain with a slightly nasal tone.

"If you're all quite done?"

They were all glaring at him and the collective impact made him shudder.

"Go on then Calvin, I suppose you expect us to believe that the poor girl slept with you willingly? I mean I don't like her but you've crossed a line." Said Zoe.

"Actually yes!" He defended, voice still strained as he staunched the flow of blood with his sleeve. Zoe scoffed.

"Really now? I suppose you told her you loved her?"

"Yes I did!"

"Lightman you can't honestly…" Tried Loker but Cal argued quickly, angrily.

"Are you all so bloody blind that you didn't notice? I told Jessica Watson I love her because it's the truth damn it! Because she's amazing and beautiful and I'd quite gladly spend the rest of my life with her if I could!"

No one noticed Emily hovering by the door, eyes wide. They looked at Cal, his face showing the truth in his words. Suddenly he looked broken.

"We knew you'd react like this…"

"Well you're eleven years older than her! You're her employer! Is she seriously that low?" Said Zoe. Cal turned his angry gaze to her.

"Look Zoe, you can criticise me all you want but the moment you start on Jess you get out of my offices! You think we didn't know how bloody prejudiced everyone would be? Think we took it lightly? We hid it for over two months, I had to watch every bastard who walked in here size her up like a piece of meat and I couldn't do anything! And now she's out there somewhere in God knows what sort of state if that picture is anything to go by, in the arms of a psychopath and pregnant with my baby! He knows Zoe, he knows it's not his! Do you have any idea how I feel knowing that because I love her, because of me, she is suffering? Because he isn't going to let her live, her or the baby and I just…." He slumped back into his chair, head in his hands, a lone drop of blood falling onto the floor, "I feel so bloody useless. I need to find her and I can't do a bloody thing…"

Emily heard Gillian and Zoe say something else but she didn't listen, backing away from the room with her eyes wide. Jessica was pregnant. Jessica had been taken because Emily wasn't strong enough to protect herself. Emily would probably never meet her half brother or sister – if they survived that is – and it was all her own fault. She grabbed at the sides of her head, the self hatred boiling in her ears.

_Your fault….your fault…._

Emily Lightman ran into Jessica's abandoned office and saw the dust on every surface, just a thin layer but enough to make the voices scream even louder behind her eyes. She threw herself under the desk, curled into a ball.

_YOUR FAULT…YOUR FAULT…._

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, maybe the alienation she now felt from even her closest friends, maybe the self-loathing that made her usually happy brown eyes turn a dull, flat brown. Emily Lightman got off of the bus, walked straight past the school and kept walking. Her feet dragged of their own accord past shops and cars, past newsstands and people walking their dogs, to a park where her dad used to take her when she was little. She broke into a run, tearing through flocks of pigeons and groups of small children playing happily; unaware of what sorts of horrible things happened in the world. Her eyes overflowed with salty tears and she sobbed as she ran into the wooded area, tripping and stumbling on twigs and stones and roots but still running, knees bloody and shoes scuffed and dirty. She ran until her lungs burned and her head throbbed from the sobs tearing their way up her throat. She stopped and just fell, curling up in the mud and the leftovers of fallen leaves, crying as she huddled up on the ground. It started to rain and the falling water made its way through the canopy of mostly bare branches above her, washing away her tears and soaking into her clothing, her hair. She cried even as she looked up at the silvery grey clouds covering the sky. Even when she ran out of tears her throat croaked out whimpers, her hands clutching at herself as she rolled over, twigs and dirt in her hair, and fell asleep on the ground.

Jessica was there in her dreams, her face smiling – not black and blue – and her blue eyes sparkling kindly as she reached out to Emily. She ran towards her, calling out how much she had missed her, but no matter how fast she ran Emily never got any closer. Jessica's face bruised, her eyes not sparkling but haunted as she slowly faded from view. Emily cried out in her dream, grasping at the smoky, fading figure before her, her hands clasping around nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was sat in his office the afternoon after the 'showdown' as he had dubbed it. Since the revelation of his relationship with Jessica everyone seemed to be unsure how to act around him anymore. Gillian wore her usual motherly concern as well as a mixture of disapproval and worry. Loker just glared at him. Ria didn't look him in the eye but kept shooting him pitiful glances and Zoe…well Zoe had been furious, refusing to believe that he loved Jessica, calling him all manner of names and even going so far as to suggest that if he was acting like that he wasn't fit to raise Emily. He still had the test and the photograph despite the way they tortured him. He was looking at them when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He spoke, voice still nasally from Loker's beating and flat from his ongoing depression.

"Doctor Lightman? My name is Mrs Herman, I work at your daughter's school."

He straightened slightly.

"How can I help?"

"Emily doesn't appear to be in school today sir, is she ill at all?"

He froze.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your daughter didn't come to school today sir, we assumed you had forgotten to call in."

Emily wasn't there. She'd gotten on the bus! He began to panic.

"Doctor Lightman?" Prompted the woman. He hurriedly lied.

"I'm sorry I must have forgotten to call."

"Not a problem sir, we'll mark her absence as authorised. Have a nice day."

"And you." He replied before tearing out of his office.

"Foster!" He shouted. She stuck her head around the corner as he approached.

"Yes Cal?" She still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Emily got on the bus this morning, I just got a call saying she's not at school….you have to help me Gillian…"

She softened slightly.

"Have you called Zoe?"

He shook his head.

"She'd probably just hang up on me."

Gillian frowned.

"I'll call her." She announced. He thanked her and she clicked off in her heels to call, returning five minutes later with a worried expression.

"Cal she's not at Zoe's. In fact Zoe is in Chicago. I'll get the others, we can go out and search. She got on the bus so she should be near her school right?"

He shrugged and she walked off to get the others. Loker all but ran over.

"Lightman is she really…"

He nodded.

"I can't deal with this Gillian, not with Jess out there as well…oh God, oh no….."

Ria ran over with torches, eyeing the darkening sky.

"Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Emily?" Called Cal as they walked through the darkened street, shining his torch around as Gillian asked some passers by if they had seen her. They had been doing so for about an hour now with no results. An elderly woman looked at the picture – taken from Cal's wallet – and gasped.

"She was the girl in the park! Poor thing looked terribly upset but she ran off so fast…."

Cal's eyes widened.

"The park! That's it! We used to go there all the time, she liked the forest, she…thank you!"

The woman smiled.

"Good luck."

They all ran off into the now deserted park, the pond contained a few chunks of waterlogged bread and the swings swayed in the breeze.

"Emily? Em sweetheart?" He ran into the brush. He pushed through branches, his legs almost failing him as the roots twisted and turned.

"Emily? Emily where are you?"

They shone their torches around, the light reflecting off of the water on the leaves. Gillian saw Cal's worry and frowned, looking around her.

"Em?"

Her light reflected off of something other than grass and she looked closer. Emily lay on the cold, wet ground, water on her skin and soaked into her clothes, her face pale and calm.

"She's over here Cal! I found her!" She shouted, relief covering her tone. He ran over, picking her up gently.

"Em?"

Her eyes opened slowly, heavily.

"Dad?" Came her husky, tired voice. The others stopped nearby.

"Em never do that to me again okay? Never."

"But it's all my fault daddy, I should have stopped Jason, I should have done something…then maybe you and Jess would still be happy and everyone wouldn't be mad at you and the baby could be safe…you're so sad now dad. You were happy with Jess…"

He hugged her close as he knelt on the wet ground.

"It's not your fault sweetheart, it was never your fault. And what would Jess think of you skipping school eh?"

Emily looked slightly ashamed.

"She'd probably tell me that I was nuts and then not be able to be mad anymore and give me ice cream."

He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"She's coming home right? She's coming back?"

He lifted her gently and the others stayed respectfully silent as they realised the true extent of Emily and Cal's relationships with Jessica.

"Of course she will love, and then she'll tell you how daft you were."

"And we can be a family again…" Said Emily as she fell asleep once more. Cal kissed her forehead.

"We never stopped love."

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Sarah Griffin was by no means a normal nor a patient woman, she had grown up drawing instead of socialising and met a strange short girl with black hair when she was eleven. They'd been through everything then, loud, boisterous Sarah and quiet, witty Jess. So she was unbelievably pissed off when she saw the news report.

"_Reports have been leaked that Doctor Jessica Watson was kidnapped no less than two weeks ago from where she was under protective custody in Washington D.C. by escaped criminal Jason Mitchell. Police have allegedly been keeping news confidential due to sensitive trans-Atlantic investigations…"_

Sarah did actually punch the TV for that one, swearing as her hand throbbed. She did then what every self-respecting best friend would do in that situation. She crammed a bag full of clothing, drew out quite a lot of her savings, converted said money into Dollars and jumped on a flight to D.C., hair frizzing from lack of straighteners and face scarily bare of all make up. Then she shouted at a taxi driver until he drove her to the Lightman offices cheap and fast, paid him hurriedly and grabbed her bag, barrelling through the front doors so fast she tripped in her shoelace and landed on her face, peeling herself off of the floor and coming face to face with the group itself plus Emily Lightman, all looking at her with a mixture of amusement, worry and concern.

"Are you okay?" Asked Emily, eyes impossibly wide.

"Nope. Bloody police have been keeping everything hush hush about Jess, bastards. I only found out today! Well…yesterday to me I guess….anyway I'm here now and I'm not leaving until Jess is safe and I have Jason Mitchell's vital organs in a pickle jar."

"Is it okay for you to keep skipping work like this?" Asked Loker, helping her up.

"I'm a freelance artist Eli, I don't exactly have working hours. I'm very popular actually, I have painted the royal corgis!"

They at least had the decency to look semi-impressed. She turned to Cal and smiled.

"I suppose how are you feeling would be a really stupid question?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Thought so. Now Doctor Lightman you and me are going to have a nice long chat and you're going to tell me everything. And I mean everything. Got it?"

"I take it you know then?"

"Know? Let's face it mate I knew before you did. Now, details."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her leg was definitely broken, she thought a few of her ribs might have been too. With her increasing weight loss her baby bump was becoming more and more defined. And Jason was trying harder and harder to kill it. She tried to placate him, tried to be as sweet and quiet as she could, but he was definite in his goals. He told her that it was a monster, that he was getting rid of it to help her, that his baby was the only one she would ever have. That had made her throw up but she had passed it off as morning sickness. She cried in the darkness. She knew what he was doing, knew that her baby was dying inside her, Cal's baby, and she could do nothing as he attacked her, violated her in every sense of the word and left her bleeding nightly. One day he walked in with a pair of scissors.

"Jessie your hair is long."

She had done nothing but nod dumbly.

"You know I always liked it short Jessie."

That was the reason she had grown it out, but she remained silent. She was too weak to struggle any more as he closed the scissors around her hair, as the long black tendrils fell onto the bed and the floor, leaving her hair uneven and spiky – a messier, rushed version of her haircut when she was sixteen. Tears had run down her face but she was too tired to make any noise, too frail to fight against his vice like grip any more. She was going to die here, she knew it. The tears flowed faster with every snip as she thought that she would never see Cal again, he would never see his child, Emily would grow up, get married, live happily and Jess wouldn't be there to see it. Who knows, Sarah might have her own wedding, a wedding Jessica would never attend. And it broke her heart to know that the world would barely notice that she was gone. Sure there might be a news feature, she might get a funeral if they ever found her, but people would mourn and then move on. Maybe Cal would find someone else, maybe he wouldn't (she selfishly hoped for the latter).

Jason stepped back and surveyed his work. Jessie looked almost just like she had done before people tore them apart. She was skinny with short black hair and those wide blue eyes…and her slightly swollen stomach. Did she not realise that it was that other man's child? Why did she love it when it wasn't his? He didn't love it. He hated it. Angrily he lashed out, leaving a shallow cut in her upper arm. She shivered but did not cry out. Yes Jessie was getting better now, she remembered not to argue. He kissed her, her cold marble like lips unmoving beneath his, and left retrieved the camera from his pocket.

"Smile Jessie."

He took a picture of her face – that was all Lightman would ever get to see of her again if he got his way (which he would). He smiled at her, stroking her face, before backing out of the room and closing the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah had just been filled in on everything and was now sitting and drinking a very strong coffee with the rest of the group.

"So…can I see this picture?"

They gave it to her and her eyes, artists eyes, scanned the shiny surface. She sighed sadly as she saw the state of her friend.

"If this is love I'm joining a convent."

There was a general murmur of assent as she continued her scouring.

"I'd say it's been in a fire. Could be wrong though."

They looked up.

"What?"

"The building she's in…it's been in a fire…look, you can see the black on the wall behind her – smoke damage. Then again from what she's told me there have been a lot of bombings and fires all over D.C. one of which she almost ended up inside. Thanks for that by the way," She aimed the last part at Cal, "If Jessica is one thing it's stubborn but even she knew you saved her life."

"So you think she's still in D.C.?" Asked Emily, curled up in a chair wearing what Sarah recognised as one of Jessica's t-shirts.

"Probably I mean Jason is smart but he's not invisible and everyone is on red alert…how the hell did he manage to buy the test without being seen? And the camera? Well he was an art student, we do all sorts…"

"Art student?"

Cal nodded as Sarah did.

"He was in your class wasn't he?" He asked. Sarah nodded.

"Photography. I was using Jess as my model at the time and he just came over to say hi. If I'd known what he would do…oh I'm a horrid friend." She slumped down, grouchily staring into her coffee.

"Jess doesn't think so." Replied Emily. Sarah looked over at her curiously.

"You know I've just realised something about you."

"What?" Asked Emily, eyes growing wide.

"You and your dad, you refer to Jess in the present tense. Everyone else seems to have slipped into the past tense."

Looks were thrown around as they realised that she was right, Emily nodded firmly.

"Yeah because she's still alive and she's coming home." She replied. Sarah grinned.

"I like you kid, Jess does too. Never shuts up about you actually. You and your seemingly endless battle with algebra."

Emily smiled slightly for the first time since Jess had disappeared. The receptionist knocked on the door and held out an envelope.

"Doctor Lightman? Letter for you."

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

He kept taking her picture and she didn't know why. She could barely turn her head to see him anymore and her leg was still crooked, burning in pain. She didn't care, because the fact that she felt the pain meant she wasn't dead yet. The pain of the cuffs as they rubbed her skin raw, the pain of her body in general as she was starved, beaten and attacked, the pain in her chest that grew daily as the hopes of rescue began to fade away, dreams that would never come to fruition.

She would never get to say goodbye to the man who had saved her when she didn't even realise she needed saving, to the friends who had stood by her even when their own lives could be at stake. Hell she hadn't even said goodbye to Zoe who while being haughty with her 'holier than thou' attitude had still provided some amusing arguments. Jason forced some bread into her mouth and she made herself eat it despite the pain of what was a dislocated jaw before another blow had set it right again. Jason didn't seem to understand that she hadn't been forced into loving Cal, she had done so willingly. She knew that her physical state, drugged and starved as she was, was not one fit for raising an unborn child. Her mind was still showing her images, mirages of what she wished were true. In the darkness of the room when Jason was not there she saw Cal, face no longer twisted in disgust as his previous hallucinatory versions had been, but its usual crooked smile and knowing eyes. She reached out feebly and dream-Cal walked over, feet obviously silent on the dampened floor. She didn't know exactly when hallucination became sleep but he seemed to scoop her into his arms and lie beside her, one semi-solid hand on her stomach. When she awoke alone, cold and broken she cried. Because her dream would probably never become a reality.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal was still staring at the picture. The woman therein was painfully thin, face mottled black and blue with scars and bruises, blue eyes half open and clouded with pain. Her hair looked as if it had been hacked off with blunt scissors, uneven and spiked.

The woman in the picture was Jessica Watson. Mitchell was playing some sort of sick, twisted game with Cal – showing him how she was slowly dying while he searched in vain for anything at all. He tried to be strong for Emily, tried to work as he usually did, but the knowledge that Jessica and his unborn child were being very obviously painfully and slowly killed almost drove him mad. He was furious at himself for leaving the house that day almost three weeks ago, had he stayed, taken them tomorrow, Jessica would be safe. She would be waking up beside him with that small smile on her face, her stomach swelling healthily with his baby. Not lying beaten and abused in a bed somewhere, both herself and her child being starved by the looks of it. Angry, he kicked his desk, throwing his head into his hands and letting the desperation fill his mind.

He had to find her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah – who had been staying with the Lightmans since her arrival in America - found Emily sat in Jessica's chair, curled into a small ball with her homework lying abandoned on the dusty desk.

"Thought I'd find you in here."

Emily looked up.

"I like to sit here sometimes, makes me feel like Jess has just gone for coffee and I'm doing my homework just like we always did."

"But it's all dusty."

Emily nodded, wiping her finger in the thin layer on the desk.

"Because no one wants to move anything. They think if they do pack her things away it means she really isn't coming back. They don't tell me these things, they think I'm a kid, but I know things. I've grown up with a deception expert as a dad for crying out loud."

Sarah sighed and set herself on the edge of the desk, eyeing Jessica's music dock.

"How about we put some music on and clean it up? Don't want Jess coming back to an office that makes her wheeze do we?"

Emily looked around and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah."

Needless to say the rest of the group was drawn out of their respective offices by the sound of Green Day as Emily and Sarah wiped down the surfaces, Sarah putting her sketches of Cal, Jess, Emily etc. on the notice board by the window. And just like that the spell that appeared to have everyone under its grasp disappeared. They had, without even realising it, begun to mourn for their friend and (in Cal's case) lover. But by cleaning away the dust, by turning on the music and bringing a little bit of Jessica back to the offices, they had revived the feeling that had long since lain dormant.

Hope.

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Emily Lightman noticed a lot of things that people thought she didn't. She noticed when her parents had begun to fight despite the way they fought to keep it from her (literally), she noticed when her dad and Jess had begun to get closer (even if they were very drunk at the time) and she noticed when Sarah started giving Loker 'the eye'. Sarah had attached herself onto Emily in a very Jessica-like manner and sneakily distracted her from the constantly arriving pictures. They were currently sat in Jessica's office – they'd spent the last week there when Emily wasn't at school (which she had been strictly driven to and from).

"So your dad tells me you've been having some problems at school?" Asked Sarah. Emily sighed.

"Yeah."

"Is someone giving you grief? Because whoever it is I'll kick them in the crotch."

Emily gave a startled laugh before settling back into her morose mood.

"No…I just didn't want to be there anymore, no one understands."

Sarah gave her an understanding look.

"Jess was like that when she was your age, after the thing with Jason. People were genuinely horrible to her and she didn't want to leave her room never mind go to school where the word 'stalker' was used as a joke twice as often as it was a genuine problem."

"Poor Jess, it must have been awful."

Sarah nodded, emptying her coffee cup and glaring at it for having the audacity to run out of liquid.

"Refill time." She announced, all but bouncing to the coffee machine with Emily in tow. At first it had been a mystery to the group members how Sarah managed to remain so bouncy and full of life when her best friend was somewhere unknown with a madman but they had soon realised that she was just like that anyway, that her way of coping was caffeine and a brave front (or as the British phrase went, a stiff upper lip). Loker had found her one day sitting by the coffee machine looking well and truly deflated. He'd asked her gently if she was okay and she had told him how honestly terrified she was for her friend, how badly she wanted her back if only to have a stupid pointless conversation at two in the morning like they used to do. Loker was there now, looking glum after seeing the latest picture of Jess (who seemed to have grown even thinner despite his thinking that it was impossible to get thinner than skeletal).

"Hi Eli, that bad huh?"

"Worse. I just feel like we're missing something here. Hey Em, how's school?"

Emily shrugged as she flopped down in a chair.

"Same old, same old."

"Em?" Came Cal's voice from down the hallway. She stood and waved at Sarah and Loker before running off. Loker sighed as Sarah sat beside him.

"God this is depressing. I need alcohol. Drinks?" Said Sarah, eyeing him over her mug. He smiled slightly.

"Sure, why not. Maybe I'll let you paint me again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They stumbled into Loker's house, giggling like schoolchildren and supporting each other as they tripped over the doorstep. Sarah flopped down onto the sofa and promptly fell off onto the floor. Loker laughed and, in his oblivious drunkenness began to undo his shirt.

""I'm not painting you now silly." Said Sarah, giggling.

"Well why not? You're not saying you can resist this?" He gestured down at himself. Sarah cackled.

"I've seen better."

"Oh really?" Challenged Loker as she stood up.

"Mmm…bet they were better at kissing than you too…"

He kissed her then, one hand on the back of her neck, the other tangled in her mane of curly hair. He was no expert, not as much as Lightman anyway, but he would say she enjoyed it from the more than enthusiastic response.

"Mmm….not bad I suppose…"

"You'll be saying they were better in bed next!" He stated drunkenly. She looked over and winked.

"Well there's only one way to find out…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah Griffin had been trampled by elephants she was sure, nothing else could cause a headache of this magnitude. And her chest felt heavy. She peeled open her eyes and looked down. Eli Loker was lying on her chest, head distractingly close to certain areas of her anatomy.

"Oh crap!" She shouted. He groaned slightly and shifted.

"Get away from my boobs or I'll rip your head from your shoulders!"

"What?" Asked Loker sleepily before his eyes cleared and grew wide.

"Oh dear….did we…?"

"I think we did. Well you're naked, I'm naked and we were both pissed so I think it's a likely occurrence."

He sat there before speaking again.

"Jess is going to kill me…" He said morosely. Because Jessica probably would murder him for sleeping with her best friend whilst intoxicated. Sarah's eyes grew wide as well.

"Kill you? She's going to kill me! Oh God she's going to kill both of us and hide the bodies in a ditch and _will you please stop staring at my chest_!"

They paused as the bed began to vibrate.

"Is that you?" He asked, semi-childishly. She shook her head as the tinny sounds of Queen's 'The Final Countdown' sounded from somewhere around Loker's…trouser area.

"Well that's a first and I don't often say that in bed, is your…hoo ha singing Freddy Mercury? I knew it was talented but I didn't think it could sing."

He looked down, confused, and retrieved a small, battered phone from the covers.

"Yours I presume?" He asked. She nodded and he handed it over. She checked the caller ID and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Doctor Lightman…" Loker looked up. "I don't actually know…Eli where do you live?"

"You're with Loker?"

"Yeah….I think I might need picking up."

**Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

Jessica had a plan. She hated it with a burning passion but if it worked she could escape with her baby.

All she had to do was seduce Jason.

You see now why she hated the plan? One morning he was being particularly 'kind' to her, feeding her a little bread and water as he always did when he was feeling generous. Then he pressed his lips to hers, expecting the usual marble stiffness of her reluctance. But Jessica closed her eyes, imagined the lips of another, and returned the kiss with fervour. He seemed taken aback at first, stepping away, eyes wide with lust and surprise.

"Jessie?"

She blinked at him and he smiled.

"I knew you'd come around, see things my way."

She nodded, fighting the bile that rose in her throat and the tears that threatened to fall as he pressed his lips to hers again. Her sore lip hurt as she kissed him back but she knew she had to do it.

"Are you going to run away from me if I take these off?" He gestured to the cuffs. She shook her head in what she hoped was an attractive and convincing manner that betrayed nothing of her inner disgust and he undid them, moving them away from her skin and kissing the exposed cuts, making his way up her arms until he reached her mouth again, drawing her closer. He didn't notice the single tear that escaped as he took what he wanted.

He continued to feed her as she continued to comply, growing stronger as the days passed. One day while he was out of the room she tried to stand. Her broken leg had begun to heal but it still burned like fire when she put her weight on it and she clamped her skeletal hand over her mouth to stifle her whimper. She hobbled towards the door and went to turn the handle when he suddenly burst in, eyes dark with malice.

"Trying to escape are you? Little bitch!"

He struck her cheek, knocking her to the floor. He advanced on her, kicking her stomach with steel-toed boots as she cried out, trying to shield her swollen womb and failing as he kicked her again and again. She screamed at him, trying to stop him while tears ran down her face. The pain was unbearable, like someone was repeatedly ramming a battering ram into her stomach, like a jagged knife twisting there again and again. He was killing her baby, her child. She tried to move away, eyes wide with fear and agony as the new cuts the steel toes had created began to bleed heavily. She hit her head on the bar of the bed and her sight went black as she lost consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal had gone home, almost everyone had actually. It had been five weeks now and that tiny bubble of hope was slowly twisting back into the monochrome feeling of grief. Sarah had told her temporary landlord that she wanted to stay a little longer in the office and he had given her money for the bus before driving Emily home. She could see the hope in him dying every day Jess was gone, the belief that she would come home becoming not a promise but a dream. She stared at the pictures of Jess and cried. The door opened and closed and she glanced up, seeing none other than Eli Loker standing there, looking awkward. They still spoke of course, just not about one night stands and singing 'hoo has'.

"Sarah?"

"She's gone Eli, she's gone and she's never coming back." She cried unashamedly, angry at herself, at the police, at the world at large when she thought of how spectacularly cruel it had been to Jessica, a woman who deserved to be happy more than anyone else Sarah knew. He stepped forwards, calming her shaking hands.

"Sarah calm down."

She sobbed into his chest as she flung her arms around him.

"She's my best friend Eli and I've let her down!"

"Ssh, no you haven't." He soothed. She opened her eyes and glared at the picture, the blackened walls, the boarded up window, the building outside with the garish orange sign…

"What the bloody hell is a soup kitchen doing in Washington?" She demanded. Loker, slightly scared by the sudden U-turn in attitude, looked to where she was pointing.

"What?"

"There, through the gap in the window boards… 'J (something) soup kitchen. Orange sign."

Loker glared down at the picture before his eyes widened.

"I know where that is! We worked a case near there a while ago!"

"Well what are you waiting for you stupid man? Get your car we're saving Jess!"

"Call the police."

"On the way, we can't wait!"

She grabbed his hand and towed him from the office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He hadn't bothered re-chaining her to the bed. He hadn't needed to. She felt as though he had broken every bone in her body twice and her tremors had come back tenfold as she lay on the floor. He was stood now, looking down at her murderously.

"Jessie I'm sorry it has to be like this I really am, but now we can be together forever just like I promised – in a new life where he can't find you."

The knife in his hand glinted in the fading sunlight entering through the gap between the window boards. She felt a tear slide down her face, collecting grime on its way down before dripping from her chin and onto her bloodied stomach. This was it. He was finally going to do what he'd been delaying for these past, painstakingly long, weeks. He was going to end her life, painfully (She was sure he wouldn't provide her with an easy way out now.) And the worst part, she wouldn't be able to hold him off for long, if any time at all. As soon as he made his move it was all over, no more Cal , no more Emily, no more anybody. Perhaps she would be better off if he killed her now, at least that way she wouldn't have to live to see the pain in Cal's eyes when he found her, abused and damaged as she was. She'd hurt him enough, the last time she'd nearly died and the thought of inflicting that amount of pain on him again was unbearable.

Suddenly a noise was heard downstairs, like footsteps. Two sets of them climbing the rickety, creaky floor boards of the stairs. Before Jason had a chance to react the door banged open and Sarah Griffin stood there, eyes dark and dangerous.

"You worthless son of a bitch!" She screamed. "Step away from her now!"

Jason turned to face her, knife held high as the face of Eli Loker appeared behind her in the doorway.

"Sarah!" Loker grabbed her as Jason lunged, eyes menacing, pulling her swiftly out of harms way, his hand connecting with Jasons wrist as he tried to wrestle the knife out of his hand.

"Eli!" Sarah cried out as she watched the blade edging closer and closer towards his shoulder.

Jess had been watching this, helplessly from where she lay on the floor. Loker was going to get hurt. She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Seeing red, Jessica forced her body to work, picking up the leg of a broken chair, launching herself at Jason, and hitting on the back of the head with a resounding _THWACK_. He twisted around, roaring angrily and she hit him again and again, screaming as he lashed out and cut into her arm. He fell to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness as he dropped the knife. Her blood pounded in her skull, the red haze not disappearing from her eyes as she picked up the blade, holding it in her clenched fist and raising it as if to stab him.

"Jess, No!" She recognised Loker's voice as a gentle hand stopped her, prying the knife from her hand as she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Loker dropped the knife from where he had taken it from her hands, wrapping her in his jacket gently as her strength failed her.

"I've got you. You're safe now." He tried to reassure her. She heard him quietly telling Sarah to call an ambulance before she gave up, sinking beneath the veil of unconsciousness and into the blissful numbness of the abyss within.

**Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

The phone rang, breaking the silence that encompassed the Lightman household. Cal blearily opened his eyes in the darkness, feeling yet again that pang of loneliness despite the fact that Jess had been gone over a month now. Her clothes still hung in the wardrobe, the faint scent of her perfume lingering in the material. He sighed as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came his husky, sleep-heavy voice.

"Lightman? It's Loker."  
"What now?"

"We found her. She's alive."

His mind suddenly became clearer, all thoughts of fatigue wiped clear.

"What?"

"Jess, she's alive, she's on her way to the hospital now."

He was on his feet, searching in the dark for a pair of trousers.

"I'm on my way."

Loker hung up and Cal dressed so quickly he had a feeling he may have woken several world records. Emily, hearing the clatter as her father raced around clothing himself, was stood on the landing when he exited his room.

"Em get dressed, they've found Jess."

She didn't need telling twice. Soon they were stood in the entry way of the hospital, hair messy, eyes glossy with lack of sleep. Loker and Sarah approached them, Loker still wary of Cal and Sarah in floods of tears.

"Sarah?" Asked Emily. "What's wrong?"

Sarah just shook her head and cried, Loker wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We've called the others, they're on their way. They won't let us in."

Cal was sleep deprived. He was in no mood to be told after a month of constant worry that he couldn't see Jess. He marched over to the receptionist.

"Can I help you sir?" She barely looked up from her computer, acrylic nails clicking across the keyboard before her.

"Jessica Watson, we'd like to see her."

"She's still in theatre sir, and family only in intensive care I'm afraid. Are you family?"

"Well not exactly…"

"Then I'm sorry but you can't go in."

His eyes narrowed and Sarah sobbed.

"But I'm on the list! She has a list of visitors…"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I've been told its family only."

The doors opened as Ria and Gillian all but ran in. Cal spotted a familiar face walking over.

"I'll take it from here Sylvia." Spoke Doctor Harris, smiling sweetly at the receptionist before beckoning Cal and the others over to follow her.

"Doctor Lightman." She shook his hand in greeting and he nodded.

"Doctor Harris."

"I do apologise sir, sometimes she takes her job a bit too seriously. Doctor Watson just came out of theatre sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Her face betrayed her sorrow, her eyes glinting in the light.

"What?" Asked Emily. "What's wrong with Jess?"

The woman bit her lip and sighed.

"The damage done to her body was…brutal, there's no other word for it. We did everything we could…"

"She's okay right?" Asked Sarah, voice still wobbling.

"Doctor Watson is alive. I consider that a miracle ma'am. Unfortunately the physical state she was in…the baby didn't make it. She sustained some heavy damage to her stomach and there was nothing we could do…you did know she was pregnant?"

They nodded and Emily began to cry, looking years younger than she was as her father wrapped his arms around her. The doctor bit her lip.

"Sir, if I might ask, were you the father?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice as anguish flooded his being.

"I have a list of visitors here and you're free to see her if you're on it…I'm afraid she won't be awake though, may not be for quite some time."

There was something she wasn't telling them, they knew it.

"Why?" Asked Ria. The woman swallowed.

"Her body has been incredibly damaged, she needs time to heal…she's been put into a comatose state in order for this healing to occur."

"So when does she wake up?" Asked Emily.

"I don't know." Admitted Doctor Harris. "Now I'm supposed to check if you're on this list, but let's just say you are. She's in this room right here." She led them to a private room, frosted glass on the window. The door was opened and they were ushered inside. What they saw made them freeze in their tracks.

Jessica Watson lay before them, eyelids closed peacefully and almost translucent above blackened eyes. She seemed to be completely skeletal, each rib protruding visibly even beneath the hospital gown she wore. She was attached to so many different machines that she looked incredibly tiny, small and fragile among the metal and wires. Scars littered her arms above the blanket and her hair was unevenly hacked. Cal moved forwards, legs moving of their own accord as he reached out gently and stroked her hand. Her skin, almost clear from malnutrition, felt cold beneath his hand as he held her hand gently. Emily just stared, uncomprehending that the pitiful, broken person was Jess. Sarah sobbed loudly, sitting on the side opposite Cal.

"Jess…no not you, not you J-J…"

Cal didn't even notice the others sitting in respectful silence as they looked at what their friend had become. His eyes focused solely on her, his hand holding hers lightly from fear that if he squeezed too tightly she would break. He didn't care when the tears ran down from his eyes and onto her pale as parchment skin, didn't see the way the others looked at him, shocked as Cal Lightman broke down before their eyes. He didn't see the doctor leave the room to give them privacy or Emily curling up in the chair beside him, tears flowing freely from her large brown eyes.

All he saw was her, thin and broken and abused. Her blue eyes lost beneath bruises, her smile no longer visible on her thin, white lips.

He cried for the damage that had been done to the woman he loved, for the pain she was going through even now.

Most of all he cried for their child, the life that would never be.

The life that he had so wanted.

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

Zoe arrived later that morning, fired up with the intent of taking Emily away for a week or two. She spoke to a woman at the desk who smiled kindly, waving at the woman she had just replaced as she spoke.

"Jessica Watson?"

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Zoe…Why?"

She checked her list, pointing to a name.

"Is that you ma'am?"

Zoe nodded slowly.

"Well you're on the visitors list if you'd like to go through…Lily!" She called to a woman with sandy hair who stopped and turned. "Can you take her to room 108 in intensive care please?"

The woman nodded and gestured for Zoe to follow.

"Intensive care?" She asked. The woman nodded sadly.

"Poor girl, worst case I've ever seen. Put it this way people with half of her injuries have died and yet she's somehow still here…daughter seems sweet though. At least I think it's her daughter."

They arrived at the room and the nurse smiled as Zoe thanked her. She opened the door slowly. Nothing, no amount of training or forewarning, could have prepared her for what she saw inside. The poor girl was hardly there, attached to pulse monitors, oxygen tubes and drips. Cal barely looked up as she walked in, Jessica's tiny, pale hand still grasped in his own. Emily was asleep, curled up beside her father on a chair, her hand tangled in the sheets covering Jessica's seemingly ever-wasting frame. Jessica's friend Sarah sat on the other side of her, tears running from her eyes as she gently stroked her best friend's cheek. She looked up fully as Zoe entered.

"If you're here to cause trouble, just leave. She's been through enough already without you making things worse."

The venom in her usually happy voice froze Zoe on her feet as Cal looked up, blinking as if he had just noticed she was there.

"Zoe?"

"Cal…" She bit her lip, eyes still fixed on the machines and wires. She didn't particularly like Jessica Watson, she was head strong, beautiful and just as much a mother to Emily as Zoe herself was, but she wouldn't wish this level of harm on anyone, this amount of pain in Cal's eyes. She'd seen him angry, sad…and now she'd seen him broken, clutching at Jessica's hand as if it was his lifeline.

"How bad?"

He sighed.

"Three broken ribs, broken leg, two broken fingers, internal bleeding, half-dislocated jaw, various cuts and bruises…miscarriage." He croaked the last word, voice thick.

All the snide comments Zoe had planned on saying shot straight out of the window. After all the drama, after all the disapproving glares that Cal received, Jessica had lost the baby. Zoe couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, she'd had a normal pregnancy with Emily, no problems, and about nine months later there she was, healthy and happy. Jessica had struggled through three months of torturous beatings and, now comatose, probably didn't even know that her baby was gone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, not your fault. Why are you here anyway?" He asked tiredly. She sighed as Emily began to stir.

"I'm here to take Emily off your hands, you're obviously not leaving and she can't stay here Cal."

Emily shot upright.

"No!"

"Emily…"

"No mom I'm not going! I want to stay here with Jess!"

A doctor knocked on the door and their eyes grew wide at the obviously tense atmosphere (so far two people had thought Jess was Cal's mistress and one that she was his daughter).

"Can we help?" Asked Sarah from the corner of the room. The poor doctor turned from the hostile environment gratefully.

"Miss Watson's family have been contacted ma'am, they're flying out today…" He looked sideways at Cal who rolled his eyes at the suggestion that he should leave. Not going to happen.

"Thank you." Said Sarah, slightly more forcefully than necessary, he left so quickly he was a blur. Zoe looked to Emily.

"Emily leave her alone with her family."

"They won't be here for hours!"

"Emily…"

"Dad gets to stay!"

"Yes well he's sleeping with her." She said, verbal filter failing as she got more and more wound up.

"Sensitively put." Said Cal darkly. Sarah just glared at Zoe forcefully. "Emily love, go with your mum, I'll call you if anything happens."

Emily threw him a teary look and sighed.

"Fine. But if anything, _anything_, happens…"

"You'll be the first to know." Said Sarah. "So you're staying to meet the family then?"

"No time like the present." Replied Cal tiredly. Sarah looked apprehensive. "What is it?"

"Jess has told you about her family right?"

"Not really no, why?"

"They're very strongly Catholic."

Cal winced, Zoe snorted and Emily looked confused.

"I don't get it…what's wrong with Catholics?"

"Well nothing is wrong with them exactly, they just have very strong opinions…" Said Cal. Sarah nodded, smiling slightly.

"Indeed, they hate divorce, remarriage, sex before marriage, pregnancy before marriage and age gaps. Oh and shagging your boss is frowned upon. You are royally fucked my friend…whoops, sorry Emily." She clamped a hand over her mouth as Emily let out a surprised giggle.

"Come on Emily, they will call." Said Zoe, still smiling slightly at Cal's upcoming trouble. Emily sighed and walked over, kissing Jessica's cheek gently.

"Bye Jess. I'll see you later."

She followed her mother out.

**Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Loker, Ria and Gillian entered into the hospital after work that evening. It seemed silly to be working when Jess was lying in hospital either about to wake up or…no, Jess wasn't going to die. Not now. They hadn't been able to convince Cal to leave her side – lucky for them Gillian knew just as much, if not more, about the company as Cal did and so their work wasn't overly changed by his absence. They walked through the sliding glass doors and up behind a woman with long black hair and an overly large striped jumper.

"Name?" Asked the receptionist.

"Watson." She replied and they froze. For a moment it was as if Jessica was standing before them, long black hair curled up into a bun. But as the receptionist gave her the room number and she turned around it became apparent that she was not Jessica Watson (aside from the fact that Jess was lying in a hospital bed with her long black hair cut short). The woman before them was a few years older than Jess, her eyes a deep green and definitely more emotive than Jessica's with tears threatening to overflow. But the resemblance was uncanny, the same red lips, quirked at the corners as if she was enjoying a particularly funny joke at your expense – the only emotion ever really seem on Jessica's face, the same pointed cheek bones and thin structure, though this woman wore a jumper and jeans and – Loker cursed privately – a crucifix as opposed to Jessica's silk shirts and form fitting trousers.

"Oh!" she said, green eyes widening in surprise and recognition. "Hello there! I'm Katrina, I think you work with my sister…Jessica?"

They nodded and she smiled, the same slow, subtle smile as her sister allowed – albeit rarely – to grace her features. Gillian stepped forwards, hand held aloft.

"I'm Gillian Foster. This is Ria Torres and Eli Loker."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'd rather it had been under better circumstances but…" She trailed off, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Well on to intensive care I suppose…are you here to visit as well?"

"We can go if you'd like some privacy…"

"Oh no by all means come along, don't let me stop you. I must say I am rather looking forwards to meeting this 'Cal'. Pass my judgement and all of that. Don't exactly approve of his life choices but he seems to make her happy so maybe I'll read the book before I judge the cover…ah here we are."

She took a deep breath before opening the door. Sarah stood from the corner, walked over and embraced the older woman tightly.

"Katrina."

"Sarah." She greeted. "Any changes?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Not really. She seems to be taking the IV quite well and her leg has begun to heal again…oh this is Cal Lightman. Doctor Lightman this is Katrina Watson, Jessica's sister."

Cal and Katrina analysed each other quickly. She looked down and saw the man – who must have been at least in his late thirties to early forties – with her sister's hand held gently in his own, his brown eyes betraying the pain he felt even to her (and unlike her sister she was no facial expert). Cal looked up at the woman and did a double take. At first glance it was as if Jessica had just walked into her own hospital room but upon closer inspection Katrina Watson looked quite a lot unlike her sister as well. She had lines by her eyes from where she had smile widely more often than her sister, she wore no makeup and her clothing was not designed to show off her figure. She looked at him with the expression of a woman making her mind up about something, her black hair escaping slightly from her bun as she held out a hand. He shook it with the hand that wasn't holding Jessica's cold, pale one and she smiled kindly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jessica likes to keep to herself but she mentions you."

He smiled slightly as she sat and the others walked in. She had set herself beside Sarah and, upon looking closely at her sister, immediately crossed herself and stroked Jessica's face softly, a tear escaping the corner of her ivy green eye.

"Oh Jessica what has life done to you?" She whispered as Sarah leaned onto her shoulder. Gillian adjusted Jessica's blanket gently. Katrina turned to Sarah.

"What did he do to my little sister?" Even without her saying it they all knew who the 'he' was. Sarah's lower lip trembled as she reeled off Jessica's various injuries.

"..And she had a miscarriage on the way to the hospital."

Katrina froze, looking at everyone in the room individually, lingering on Cal, before facing Sarah fully.

"Miscarriage?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she realised that Katrina, and in fact the rest of Jessica's family, had not been told of her pregnancy. She nodded slowly and Katrina shook her head.

"That's impossible. Jessica can't have children."

"No," Said Cal, apparently oblivious to the looks her was getting from Ria, Gillian and Loker, "It's hard for her to have them, I think it was one in fifty, but it's not impossible."

Katrina was opening her mouth and closing it again repeatedly in what would in other situations have looked comically like a gaping fish but here looked like a shocked, terrified woman.

"How did she lose the child?"

"Jason – bastard that he is – kicked her in the stomach…a lot." Said Sarah, eyes growing murderously dark. Katrina looked confused now.

"But he was under the impression that she was in love with him…correct?"

They all nodded.

"So why would he kill his own child?"

Sarah's comical lack of verbal filter decided to make itself known again.

"It wasn't his, it was Cal's." She then realised exactly how deep the metaphorical hole she had just dug was and clapped her hand over her mouth before speaking again. "Someone shut me up please, just stop me talking."

Katrina's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she turned to Cal (who looked as if he was expecting to be hit again). Gillian coughed.

"We'll give you some privacy, see you tomorrow Sarah."

Sarah nodded shyly as Ria and Loker were all but shoved from the room. Katrina's eyes were stern.

"Doctor Lightman I'm afraid I'm going to have to be blunt with you. Are you in love with my sister? Because I'm not one for violence but if she has her heart broken again I will break every bone in your body six times."

Cal saw the truth in her words and swallowed.

"Yes I am." He answered honestly. "I would never, ever hurt her. I love her, and by some miracle she appears to love me too."

"Well Doctor Lightman for some reason I believe you, you seem to be a nice man and you make my sister happy. But may God help you when you meet my mother."

**Review!**


	54. Chapter 54

Katrina had arrived a few days in advance of her parents in order to sort out the hotel rooms and, it seemed, warn Cal that they were coming. She was honest, sometimes brutally so, but it was refreshing. Cal found her quite pleasant company. She sat with him and Sarah in their silent vigil every day beside Jessica's bed and amused him with stories of what they used to do when they were little. She went to her hotel nearby nightly, visiting every day. Emily had fetched Cal some clothing and things from their house and he spent his nights lying on the chair beside Jessica's bed.

Her parents arrived a few days later, her father having had to organise leave from work. Cal had been asleep when they had entered with Katrina, Jessica's hand still clutched in his own. He had been woken by a rather posh, British voice.

"Oh my word…is that…?"

"Yes mum that is Jess. I know it doesn't look like her much…" Came Katrina's tearful sounding reply. "But the doctors are doing all they can. I've been praying for her."

"_Who_ is that?"

Katrina's voice had followed again.

"That's Doctor Cal Lightman mum, Jessica's…partner."

"I thought he was her employer."

"I am." He spoke, sitting upright and rubbing his face sleepily. The woman before him was an older version of her daughter Katrina, her black hair – streaked through with silver – hung around her face, her green eyes stern over pursed red lips. The man beside her had greying hair and Jessica's bright blue eyes, his face lined as he frowned slightly.

"Oh really? And what sort of business are you running exactly when it's perfectly fine to impregnate your employees?"

So she knew then, at least that matter was out of the way. The man beside her rested a hand on her shoulder.

"June…" He spoke softly, but powerfully. Obviously his daughter had inherited his convincing presence. The woman however seemed to have given Jess her stubbornness, or perhaps been the reason for it.

"Well I think it's atrocious."

"Well, each to their own I suppose, I honestly don't care what you think." Replied Cal. 'June' glared at him coldly and he looked back, holding out his hand to her husband.

"Cal Lightman."

"Jack Watson."

"Jess tells me you're a police officer."

The man puffed up slightly in pride and smiled.

"Indeed I am sir."

"Well I owe you, her shooting skills saved my daughter's life."

"Oh he has a daughter, wonderful." Said Jessica's mother sarcastically. Cal decided that he understood completely why Jessica had been irritated with her constant calls.

"Yes I do, her name is Emily and she thinks the world of Jess."

The man smiled slightly.

"As she should, Jessica is a wonderful girl. Very bright."

Katrina nodded and Cal smiled, stroking Jessica's face softly.

"She is indeed."

He winced as the shoulder he had been sleeping on – incidentally the one he'd been shot in – seized up. The woman glared at him as if him being in pain had insulted her personally and he rolled his eyes.

"Look love if you have something to say then say it."

"How old are you?"

"Forty."

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the age gap and Cal shot her a flat look as the nurse entered.

"Good morning Doctor Lightman! How did you sleep?"

He shrugged.

"As well as I can under the circumstances. Any progress?"

The woman checked her charts.

"Well her tox levels seem to be evening out. I can't do any internal examinations until the end of the week but things are looking good…I just need to change her IV."

"She's looking healthier." He noted. And she was, the IV had returned some of the nutrients to her body and her skin, originally almost see-through, was now a pale white. Her bones still stuck out of her figure bizarrely but it had only been a few days. The nurse nodded and unhooked her drip, replacing it and sliding the needle into her thin, bony arm. Katrina looked away, slightly queasy. The nurse left and Cal glanced over to where the door had opened again. Sarah entered (she'd been staying at his house and apparently didn't mind the half a mile walk to the hospital), bobbing her head along to music that no one else could hear and freezing mid-bob at the sight of Jessica's parents before hurriedly trying to cover up her Jack the Ripper t-shirt. She failed and June spoke haughtily (reminding him scarily of Zoe).

"Very nice Sarah, very appropriate."

Sarah looked like a scolded child. Cal snorted.

"You're one to talk, you've been just the picture of sensitivity haven't you Mrs Watson? Nice shirt Sarah, doesn't Jess have one like it?"

Sarah nodded, happy now she wasn't being told off.

"Yeah we got them at the same concert."

"Emily's been trying to steal it from her." He smiled, remembering how she had tried to sneak said shirt (one of Jessica's most treasured) out of the laundry without her noticing. "Would have gotten away with it if she'd not walked straight into Jess."

Sarah chuckled.

"Is she visiting later?"

"What right does she have to visit?"

Cal rolled his eyes and turned to June again.

"June love, do us all a favour and shut up will you? Yeah Emily is coming round after school."

Katrina smiled pleasantly.

"She sounds very sweet from what you've told me."

June seemed incredibly miffed that everyone had chosen to ignore her.

"Well we'll have to see won't we?"

Cal wasn't so sure that was true. If she didn't stop being so stuck up he would convince one of the nurses to knock her out with morphine and she wouldn't see Emily at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zoe was in court and so Emily got off the bus at her dad's offices in the hope that someone there would be able to drive her to the hospital. Loker had once joked that they were a lie detection agency, not a taxi service. He had then been made to drive Emily to her mother's – something she had never really let him live down. Now Jess was back she smiled again, Jess was going to get better now there were doctors helping her and then she could come home. The others were still slightly weird about the whole thing between Jess and Emily's dad – something that irritated Emily beyond belief. She walked down the corridor casually, school bag hung loosely on one shoulder as she pushed the door open. Three guilty looking figures, stopped their muttering and continued to drink coffee as inconspicuously as possible as she entered. Emily paused for a second, eyeing each one of them suspiciously before she spoke.  
"Don't stop on my account."  
Gillian looked up guiltily, seeing the disgust on Emily's features.  
"Em, we were just…"  
"I know what you were just, and if standing around the coffee machine bitching about my dad like a bunch of school children makes you feel better, then by all means…"  
"Em, you know it's not like that."  
"Well what is it like then? I saw you all jump to the wrong conclusions when he got that pregnancy test, you think he's an advantage-taking prick." Her voice was getting louder now, eyes narrowed in what they recognised as a mix of the expressions Zoe and Cal wore when in the same room. Gillian stayed silent this time. Yes, she thought Cal had crossed a line, but she wouldn't go as far as calling him a prick (Not to his face anyway, that would most likely result in an abrupt end to her career.)  
Instead it was Loker's turn to speak.

"What are we meant to think, Em? He was supposed to be protecting her and instead he jumps into bed with her at the first opportunity!"  
"There was no need to punch him though!" She bit back fiercely.  
"He deserved everything he got…" Loker stepped back as she took a menacing step towards him, eyes still almost impossibly narrow.  
"How did you work that out? And don't say he took advantage because he didn't! He didn't rape her! He didn't force her into bed with him! He would never do anything to hurt her. He's in love with her!" Her voice was raised as she fought to regain her father's tarnished reputation.  
"Emily, sweetie…" Ria reached out an arm, sympathy burning in her eyes. She pulled her arm away sharply, turning to look at Loker and Gillian, only to be met by the same sorry expressions. They thought she was wrong. They thought she was deluded, thinking her father was actually in love with Jess, but they were wrong. She'd seen them together. She'd seen how much love had been there in her father's eyes, how happy he'd been for the first time in nearly ten years and she could see now, the agony in his eyes as he sat day and night by Jess's bedside, waiting, hoping she would wake up and come back to him. It was so blindingly obvious. So why could no-one else see it?  
"She's not just some one off, you know." Emily continued. "She's not just some girl he's shagging. He's serious about her, and he's finally happy. He hasn't been this happy since forever and he deserves to finally be happy. Why can't you just let him be happy? Please!" She begged. "You don't have to agree with his relationship with Jess, you just have to stand by him whilst there's still a chance he could lose her, because although he'd never say it, he needs the support of his team right now."  
She finished to silence, folding her arms stiffly across her chest.  
"Right, well if that's how you're going to be, I'm not going to waste anymore time here." She turned to leave, but Gillian caught her arm.  
"Em, wait." She turned to face them again, eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
"You have a point." She admitted quietly, receiving a cold stare from Loker. "Well she does!" She added under his gaze.  
"This doesn't change my view on the situation." Said Loker, "I still think he took advantage…"  
"You haven't seen them together." Emily blinked hurriedly as she spoke, her voice wavering slightly. "Jess loves him too, despite what you all think."  
Loker nodded, perhaps because he could see how hard Emily was trying to keep herself together, or perhaps because deep down he suspected that she was telling the truth.  
"Do you want a lift to the hospital?" He offered.  
She nodded briefly. "Thanks Loker."

**Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

It had now been just over two weeks since Jess had been found. Emily had joked that a 'dad shaped dent' was forming in the chair he slept in. Jessica's family had taken to Emily straight away – well everyone but June, who Jack seemed to spend 90% of his time trying to placate. Emily had brought something from home for Jessica.

The tiny felt rabbit that her dad had bought for her when she had her appendix out. His name, rather unoriginally, was Thumper and Emily had owned him since she was six.

Emily would sit by Jessica's bed and read or just talk to her – something that Cal admired. She was being so strong, she knew that Jess might not be able to hear them but she still sat there talking. One day he was still 'asleep' when she entered, tip-toeing across the floor before adjusting Jessica's blankets and sitting down.

"Hi Jess." She spoke in hushed tones, obviously aware that her father needed all of the rest he could get, "It's Emily again."

There was a beat of silence, broken only by the gentle _beep…beep…_ of the pulse monitor.

"I know you probably can't hear me Jess…but you need to wake up soon. Dad needs you back Jess, I need you back too…you're family now. I mean you help me with everything from boys to homework…and I can't ask dad because he'd just suggest joining a convent and he's hopeless at school stuff."

She chuckled quietly.

"I got an A in math Jess, aren't you proud of me? You need to wake up so we can go get ice cream like you promised…Jeez I sound about five…" Her voice was thick, as if she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Jess, sorry I couldn't stop Jason…maybe if I was stronger or braver you'd be happy right now and the baby…"

She actually did start to cry then, Cal knew that if he 'woke up' she'd be mortified so he lay silent.

"I'm sorry about your baby Jess…I know I can't do anything but if you want you can be my second mom, you practically are anyways. I love you Jess and you need to get better okay? No excuses."

Jess didn't reply, silent in unconsciousness. Emily kissed her cheek and Cal made a show of sitting up slowly and rubbing his face. He looked up.

"Morning Emily…you all right love?"

She wiped her eyes.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine…you really slept in today, it's nearly eleven. You want a drink?"

He smiled.

"Yes please."

She smiled and hopped up, skipping from the room. He looked over to where the black of Jessica's bruises was slowly discolouring as they healed.

"We're not joking you know love, no excuses." He spoke, kissing her cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The usual visiting crowd had gathered, Sarah sitting in the corner, drawing while Emily read Cal's own book to Jess, laughing occasionally at the notes Jess had scrawled into the margins. Jack was talking to Cal as June and Katrina talked quietly in the corner about Jessica's ever deteriorating condition, Katrina repeatedly twisting a rosary in her hands. She was replying hotly to whatever her mother was saying and Cal inwardly cursed the fact that he couldn't read lips. Sarah offered to take Emily to the hospital canteen for lunch and they disappeared after Emily kissed Jessica's cheek again as had become tradition. The nurse came to change the drip and noted how Jess seemed to have a bit more colour in her cheeks now. She was looking better than when she had arrived that was for sure. Her short black hair had been washed and her bruises were slowly disappearing, scars healing over and leaving only faint lines in her pale skin. However this time a doctor came with the nurse, his face grave. The nurse left after replacing the drip.

"Yes?" Asked Cal. The doctor frowned slightly.

"Miss Watson doesn't seem to be making the kind of progress we had hoped in her recovery."

"Well she was almost killed, what were you expecting – for her to jump out of bed within a week?" He demanded. They shook their head.

"No sir of course not…we just thought that maybe her recovery would have been slightly…swifter."

"What does that mean?" Asked Katrina. He sighed as he replied.

"It means that the chances of her waking out of her coma are going down…you should probably try to prepare yourself for the worst."

Katrina let out a sob.

"What are you suggesting?" Asked Cal in growing anger. "That we just give in and switch it off?"

"I'm saying that it might be a very real option in future sir. I'll leave you to think."

He left and Cal held onto Jessica's hand slightly tighter.

"Maybe it is an option." Said June quietly. Cal's head snapped in her direction.

"What?"

"Well if it's God's will that she doesn't wake up maybe we should let her go, stop keeping her here."

"No."

"I'm sorry sir but you don't get a say in the matter."

"Why the bloody hell not? I love your daughter and I'm not about to stand by and let you kill her! I looked for her for months and I'm not giving up on her now!"

"If you love her so much why did you let him take her? Why did you leave her in the house alone with a child?"

He glared at her so fiercely she shrank visibly.

"You think I don't hate myself for that? I barely slept while he had her, knowing that somewhere out there her and our baby were dying! I've slept on the chair of a hospital room for weeks because I want to be here when she wakes up, and she will wake up. You can believe that this was God's will, can believe that this is all for the better but I don't. You have your views, I have mine and Jessica has hers. If she didn't want life support she would have signed the right papers to say so and I for one am going to listen to what she wants as opposed to ramming my own ideas down everyone's throats!"

June was glaring at him over the hospital bed. Katrina was in tears and Jack had his hand on his wife's shoulder – though in comfort or restraint Cal wasn't sure.

"Regardless of your views Doctor Lightman you have no say. You appear to have convinced my daughter that what you feel for her is love and I congratulate you for that but at the end of the day we are her family, you are not. You are her employer, her lover at best. And if what we believe is that she should be allowed to leave this world in dignity then it will happen!"

"June perhaps we should talk at the hotel…" Said her husband. The woman nodded stiffly.

"Katrina?"

She leapt to her feet, still crying, and followed her mother outside to where Emily Lightman was standing, shaking her head with wide eyes. Sarah wasn't there, presumably still in the canteen.

"No…no Jess isn't going to die…daddy tell them!" She pleaded, her voice high with fear. Katrina made to comfort her but she shrank away.

"We might have to turn the machine off, perhaps you should stop interfering. She is not your mother, she is my daughter. And your father has no control here." Said June. Emily glared at her.

"You'd kill her then? Your own daughter? MURDERER!" She screamed, sobbing as she did so. Cal ran forwards, wrapping his arms around her and glaring coldly at June.

"If you're quite done being a total cow to my daughter I think you should leave. Back to England preferably where you can't destroy your daughter's life any more than it already has been. Emily, why don't you go get Sarah sweetheart, she'll take you home."

Emily nodded, glaring at June as she ran off. Cal glared as well and spoke coldly, flatly.

"I don't believe in God Mrs Watson, don't go to church. But I know this much. 'Thou Shalt Not Kill'. You think about that tonight in your hotel room. And you stay away from my daughter."

He slammed the door of the room in her face and walked over to Jess, moisture on his cheeks as he took her hand. He kissed her stone cold lips gently and stroked her cheek.

"Please Jess, please wake up. Squeeze my hand Jess. Show them how wrong they are."

And for the briefest of moments the pressure on his hand tightened. Only the twitch of a bony finger, but it was enough.

"Jess? Come on Jess love wake up, please!"

Her eyes flickered, the smooth skin creasing with strain, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone, her face blank and her hand slack.

But it was enough.

June Watson could expect one hell of a fight.

**Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

She could hear them, muted voices. Like her head was under water. There was near constant warmth enveloping her hand, a gentle touch – a small area of completeness in a body filled by pain, and she could hear his voice – Cal's voice. She could hear the pain in his voice, the pleading as he asked her to wake up, to squeeze his hand…to do anything. And she fought; she fought so hard the effort alone exhausted her, but she couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes. She could hear what her mother was saying to him, telling him he had no power, that he was her lover and nothing more.

Telling him that they might have to turn the machine off.

Now Jessica wasn't stupid, she knew that machine was keeping her alive and without it she would never erase the pain from his voice, never again kiss his lips and tell him that she loved him. She was terrified as she heard him shouting in her defence, her blood boiling with anger when she heard the acid in her mother's tone when she spoke to Emily (Jessica and her mother had never exactly seen eye to eye, with her mother being overbearing, smothering and very, _very _, catholic. She had frowned on Jessica's choice of friends, her taste in music and the 'weird subjects' she took in University) and wanted so much to shout back at her that she should leave, taking her condescending attitude somewhere far away and leaving Emily well alone. And then Cal had slammed the door, she could practically see him in her mind's eye as he walked over and clutched at her weak, cold hand, as he begged her to come back to him. And she had forced herself to move, all the energy in her being apparently focused on that one twitch. Because Cal hadn't given up on her. There was no way she was letting him go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cal sat beside her the next day, still unshaven (though not to the extent he had been days prior when Sarah had marched in with a razor and demanded that he shave as 'Jess didn't need a boyfriend who looked like a hobo'), and speaking to her softly.

"When we get out of here you can stay with me if you want, get rid of the cardboard box you call an apartment."

Her pulse continued steadily and he sighed.

"It's rather like talking to Loker the dramatic lack of response I'm getting…"

June entered without warning and Cal sighed.

"Yes?"

June swallowed.

"They tell us she responded yesterday…as in actually responded?"

He nodded.

"She squeezed my hand." He said firmly, as if daring her to believe any differently.

"Well…we want her to come home with us, me and Jack. Back to England."

"What?"

"She's obviously confused about what she wants…she had friends and family back home to help her heal…"

"She has friends and family here! And work and a life! Isn't it up to her to make that decision?"

June glared at him.

"You've obviously corrupted my daughter Doctor Lightman, I won't let you do so any more!"

"How have I corrupted her?"

"You're a divorced man Doctor Lightman, need I remind you that divorce doesn't exist in our background, in Jessica's background. If you wish to have a mistress then do not use my daughter!"

He glared at her darkly.

"Well need I remind you that where I come from divorce does exist, I was married, now I'm not. I love your daughter, she is not my _mistress_. I don't think anybody could corrupt Jess if they tried and quite frankly you are getting on my nerves! Jessica is not a little girl, she can make her own decisions in life. If she wants to go back to England then I will let her go, but if she wants to stay she will always have a home with me!"

A quiet groan, almost a sigh it was so quiet, sounded from between them. Cal looked down sharply and saw the crease on her forehead, the way her eyes flickered slightly. He grasped her hand tightly.

"Come on Jess! Wake up love, come back!"

She frowned deeper and her pulse went up slightly. June stood, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"What are you staring at? Get a doctor!" He said hurriedly and for the first time she didn't argue, shooting off to locate a doctor.

"Cal…" The sigh was almost unheard over the noise of the machine, but he heard her.

"Yes Jess it's me, come back love, come back to me."

The strain was visible on her face as she forced her blue eyes, glossy with rest, open wide, her vision blurry for a moment until she blinked again and saw him, moisture on his cheeks. She squeezed his hand back and he grinned, stroking her face.

"I thought I'd lost you love, though you were gone…"

"Never." She spoke in a gravelly voice, sore and dry from lack of speaking as she reached up to his face, proving to herself that he was real as she gently held his cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He chuckled as she pulled on his collar gently, bringing his lips to hers. The pulse monitor went faster and he pulled back slightly, that crooked smirk on his face. A faint shade of red covered her cheeks as the door opened and the doctor entered…with her mother. Jessica's eyes widened and narrowed in quick succession and her mother looked back at her with slightly haughty concern.

"Miss Watson, good to have you back with us!" Said the doctor cheerfully, Jess winced slightly at how loud his voice was. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been trampled by a herd of elephants." She responded, coughing and doubling over in pain before straightening up. Cal gave her a glass of water and she smiled thankfully.

"Well your injuries seem to be healing up quite well, you'll be out in a matter of weeks if you keep up your current rates…you will however need a nutritional regime, perhaps exercise to build up lost muscle."

Jess nodded, still feeling like she was dreaming, like any moment she would wake up in the cold darkness of her makeshift prison to a world of pain once more. Her hand drifted down to her stomach.

Nothing.

It was like…no…She looked up at Cal questioningly and he spoke.

"Can we have a few minutes please?"

"Oh by all means, just call." Said the doctor. June went to speak but Cal's look stopped her in her tracks and she coughed.

"I'll go get a drink…"

Cal sat down next to Jess who was still looking at him with wide, worried eyes.

"Cal…" She spoke quietly. "The baby…it's gone…"

He nodded sadly, taking her hand.

"Your injuries were too severe love, you could barely keep you alive never mind someone else…they did everything they could sweetheart…" Moisture re-appeared on his cheeks as the true extent of their loss crashed down on him. "I'm so sorry."

She was shaking her head, salty tears running down her face.

"Not our baby…"

He gently wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest, his tears landing in her short black hair.

"The doctor says we can't try again for about a year, let you heal and get back into the rhythm of things…"

She looked up at him with bright blue eyes, shining with tears.

"But you want to try?" She asked quietly, her voice strained with the fear that he would say no. He had Emily didn't he? Most people were happy with one… He kissed her hair.

"I do." He said simply, his tone revealing everything he didn't say. "I love you."

She didn't reply, simply showing him. She reached up and kissed him gently with bruised lips.

Cal's gentle caress after Jason's violent attacks was like heaven after being dragged through hell.

They sat in silence together, mourning the child they would never have.

And thinking of the life they could.

**Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

Zoe had honestly not been expecting this. In fact if you had told her this would ever happen she probably would have said you were mad. Perhaps explanation is necessary?

Sarah Griffin was hugging her.

Yes, explanation is definitely necessary.

Cal had called Sarah and told her of Jessica's return to the world of consciousness, Sarah had run to the bus, mentally berated the bus driver for obeying traffic laws and going at legal speed, dismounted at the office and run in, almost repeating the landing on face incident.

Zoe, Emily and the team had been talking nearby and all stopped as soon as Sarah entered. She squealed excitedly and hugged the nearest person to her.

This person just happened to be Zoe.

Explanation completed.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Asked Zoe, her voice muffled. Emily looked at the crazy-haired artist carefully.

"Are you high?"

"Nope!"

"Drunk?"

"Nope!"

"Then why are you hugging my mom?"

Sarah released Zoe, stepped back and jumped excitedly.

"She's AWAKE!" She announced before performing a sort of dance involving squealing, jumping and almost falling over backwards. Emily joined in the squealing and hugged Sarah tightly.

"Oh my God!"

"Indeed! Now let's go save her from her mother…"

"Save her from who?" Asked Ria, frowning slightly.

"Jessica's mother. She's a bit of a…" She though over her next word but Emily beat her to it.

"Hag?"

"Exactly!" Said Sarah as Loker choked on his drink.

"Emily!" Said Zoe. Emily shrugged.

"Well she is! She's mean to dad, she's mean to Sarah, she's mean to me….who isn't she mean to?"

Sarah thought that over and shrugged.

"I don't know but they must be some form of saint….that or equal in haggishness. Her dad's nice though, and her sister. Now come on! I want to see her and you're being slow!"

Emily looked to her mother with pleading eyes. Zoe sighed.

"Sarah, Emily, get in the car I'll drive you there, I need to talk to Cal and W…Jessica anyway."

They were gone so fast they were almost a blur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Needless to say the others went too. They had been warned that Jessica was especially sensitive to loud noises and bright light (as they said this they glared accusingly at a Sarah in neons) and that they should try not to crowd her. On their way to the room they encountered Jack Watson, holding a glass of water for his daughter and joining them in their 'let's visit Jess' parade. They walked in slowly to see that Jess had shifted on the bed, Cal now sitting beside her, her head resting on his shoulder and one of his arms slung around her bony shoulders carefully. Katrina sat beside her, her hand in Jessica's, and June sat in the corner, glaring at Jess and Cal and eyeing Cal's visible tattoo distastefully. They all looked up as the procession entered and Jessica's face, which had held a mixture of haunting fear and happiness, broke into a bright – completely real – grin, taking Ria, Gillian and Eli, who had never seen Jessica so…open, by surprise. Jack handed her the water and she croaked out a 'thanks dad' before drinking deeply and setting it on a side table. She sighed, as if tired, and held out her arms to the smallest member of the group.

"Come here."

Emily squealed (quietly of course) and hugged Jessica gently, avoiding her broken ribs and trying not to put too much pressure on her cuts.

"Jess! You're awake!"

"Well now we have a firm grasp of the obvious." Said Cal. Emily glared playfully at him while Jessica turned to the others.

"Hi guys. Hiya Zoe." She said, voice still dry. Zoe waved awkwardly. Jess received several gentle, tearful hugs from Ria and Gillian and a sort of awkward wave from Loker before Sarah all but vibrated over she was so happy.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"Well I wasn't about to sit at home! Oh J-J I'm so happy you're awake! Kind of dull talking to you when you're asleep! And my dramatic lack of controlling what comes out of my mouth gets even worse when you're not shutting me up! I swear I almost got him shot…again!" She gestured to Cal. Jess laughed slightly and winced, Cal shot her a concerned glance and she waved it off, kissing his cheek before remembering that her work mates were in the room.

"They know too. They were…ah…rather physical in their responses actually."

Jess chuckled again at their bashful expressions.

"I can imagine, not exactly how we planned it eh?"

"Not quite no…" He laughed. June 'harrumph'ed from her corner of the room and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Yes mother darling?"

"You didn't tell us."

"Well I didn't really get the chance did I?"

Zoe bit her lip slightly before steeling herself.

"Jessica?"

Jess looked up, surprised that Zoe was even there to be honest, without her making conversation as well.

"Yes Zoe?"

Zoe looked as if she was forcing herself to keep talking.

"He's acting on his right to trial. It's an open and shut case but I'm willing to defend you if you'd like." She said quickly. Jessica's face took on an expression of grave understanding.

"Ah…dead can't testify so he decided to wait and see if I woke up."

Zoe nodded and Cal's arm tightened slightly around Jessica's shoulders.

"What sort of case are we looking at here?" She asked, gesturing for Zoe to take a seat.

"Well obviously a look into recent events, maybe a look back further to cement his sentence….there's no way he's getting anything less than life but he seems to think differently…"

"Hmm, show him an obvious fact and he'll try to convince you its wrong. If his sentence is so certain why would anyone even bother defending him?"

"Their aim will basically be to make you as miserable as humanly possible. My aim will be to avoid this. I think you've been made sad enough. We don't see eye to eye on most things but the guy threatened my daughter, he's going down."

Jess smiled at her.

"Well then I'm going to have to accept your kind offer. Thank you."

Zoe nodded and Sarah frowned.

"Does this mean I have to stay here a bit longer?"

"You don't have to do anything Sarah."

"Well no but I did promise not to leave until I had his vital organs in a pickle jar…"

Katrina threw her a worried look and she backtracked.

"Figure of speech! Anyway you get the general idea. They still do death penalty here right?"

Jess sighed.

"Yes Sarah."

"Brilliant."

The looks passed around the room were echoed in what Jessica said next.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Sometimes you scare me slightly."

Sarah just grinned.

**Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Jessica didn't like sitting around doing nothing, never had and never would. Cal kept her company of course, sitting beside her bed. Once she'd discovered that he had been sleeping on what looked to be the world's most uncomfortable chair for over a fortnight she had insisted that he return home and sleep in his own bed. She was alive and she wasn't going anywhere in her state – she wasn't even out of intensive care yet. After a long and rather circular discussion he had agreed, though he wasn't returning to work until she was in a normal ward at least. It was oddly liberating, being able to admit that they were together. Like a great weight had been taken off of their shoulders. Cal hadn't realised how truly exhausting hiding his relationship with Jessica had been until people found out and despite the occasional awkward glance from Ria or Eli, Jess felt overall more comfortable now that they knew. She didn't like lying to them, to anybody really. So when they asked her if she loved him she said yes, when they asked her slightly more frank questions about whether or not he had taken advantage she had pushed any personal insult aside and answered truthfully. She and Cal knew they would have their doubts, so really she had been expecting them to ask.

But not everything was back to normal. Jess was suffering from post-natal depression, made even worse by the fact that she had lost the child, and had to remain on a drip because she simply couldn't eat very much at all. She had managed half a biscuit before pleading for them to let her stop because she was full. Jessica's mother seemed to be constantly belittling Jessica's life and Cal was inches away from strangling her with the IV. One day Cal wasn't there yet, still at his house, and June entered.

"Hello Jessica."

Jess nodded, sipping her water again before setting it down with faintly shaking hands.

"I'd just like to let you know that I don't approve of your latest…partnership."

"It's odd isn't it mother? How you approved of the rapist but not the man who genuinely makes me happy."

Her mother looked at her.

"Look at what being with this man has done to you!"

"It's not Cal who did this to me mother!"

"He disgraced you! Do you know what people will say when they find out that he's your employer? That he's eleven years your senior? You will be frowned on for the rest of your life! And he married that Zoe woman, she is his wife, not you!"

"They are divorced!"

"Which is against everything I ever taught you! As is bedding the man!"

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of tart!"

"You're certainly acting like one! Honestly, my daughter…I will pray for your soul Jessica Marie. Because you are my daughter, nothing more."

That was a low blow. Jess winced as her mother's honesty hit her.

"Mother I love him."

"You've only just met him!"

"I've lived and worked here for a year mum! He helped me when Green kidnapped me! He trusts me and I trust him! What is so wrong with me being happy?"

"Jessica I just want the best for you…"

"Well then learn to accept Cal, because I'm not leaving him. Either you learn to tolerate that your daughter is –shock horror – happy for the first time in years or you get out of my life and you don't come back!"

June looked at her daughter, her short hair spiking around her thin face, her blue eyes –so much like her father's – angry. No not angry, furious.

"Well if that's how you see it…"

"It is."

"Goodbye Jessica."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jack arrived not twenty minutes later.

"Jessica sweetheart…you upset your mother quite a bit."

Jess shrank slightly.

"I know dad but it seems that everything I do is wrong. Cut my hair short? Wrong. Stop going to church because I don't believe a word? Wrong. Study deception? Wrong. Fall in love? Wrong, wrong WRONG!"

"She cares about you sweetie."

"Well she has a weird way of showing it. I know you're going with her dad. It's okay."

He remembered then that she could read his face. He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you Jess, so proud. And if Cal makes you happy then you be happy. I'll try and talk your mother around but if the women in this family are anything, it's stubborn. Your sister has a few more days before she's due to go back to work. She's staying here. I love you Jess."

"I love you too dad."

She hugged him lightly with thin, brittle arms and he left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Sarah arrived Jess was crying.

"Who did it and can I kill them?" She demanded as she saw the tears.

"My mum and no you can't. She's gone."

"Finally! Hang on, why are you sad?"

"I think she disowned me before leaving. Well I said if she couldn't accept me she should leave and not come back and she left so I think that counts as disowning."

Sarah sat down next to her.

"Well fuck me sideways."

"I'd really rather not."

"Eli would." Said Sarah before clamping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Jess paused and looked her in the eye.

"Eli? You slept with Eli?"

"I'm going to get a drink…"

"Sit."

Sarah sat.

"Tell me everything." Said Jess, her eyes pinning Sarah down like a germ under a microscope. Sarah shook her head and Jess raised an eyebrow. Sarah heard herself speak before she made any conscious decision to do so.

"So I was really upset that you were gone so I invited him out for drinks and we went out and got pissed and somehow ended up at his place – which is huge by the way – and…well…I think I convinced him to shag me. Anyway I woke up and his head was near my boobs and it was kind of awkward and to make things worse he was sat on my phone and the ringtone was the final countdown so I asked him if his hoo ha was singing Freddie Mercury and now I'm really confused because he's the only guy who hasn't lied to me, ever because you know he doesn't lie, and I'm mental and there's no way he'd fancy me!"

She took a deep breath and looked over to Jess, who was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was clutching at her ribs.

"You shagged_ ELI_?" She demanded, still laughing. Sarah huffed.

"Well you shagged Lightman!"

"Why yes, yes I did. Now Sarah, I have a question for you. It's life savingly important!"

"What?" Asked Sarah dubiously.

"How is he in bed?"

"Well…."

**Review!**


	59. Chapter 59

Emily arrived home three weeks later to a scene that convinced her that the end of the world was coming.

Jess was sat on the sofa, wearing a pair of Emily's joggers and one of Cal's large jumpers, sipping water slowly. This in itself was not a surprise as such. Jessica had been released with crutches, antidepressants and a strict eating regime to rebuild her lost muscle and fat, earlier that day. What made Emily start looking for the four horsemen of the apocalypse was that Jess as sitting, leg propped up on a cushion, talking perfectly calmly to Zoe. She stared, rubbed her eyes, and stared again.

"Jess? Mom?"

They looked up and smiled, though both smiles seemed slightly strained. Old habits die hard as they say and though Zoe was no longer in love with Cal, she still felt incredibly angry that he'd found someone young, beautiful and intelligent to replace her. So obviously there was still tension between the two of them.

"Hi Em, we're just going through the legal files. Your dad is in the kitchen." Spoke Jess, self-consciously running a hand through her newly cut hair. They'd managed to level out the uneven hacking to a certain extent but it was still odd to see Jess with so little hair, nothing but skin on her bones and an odd look in her eyes – as if she was expecting to wake up any moment now. Emily nodded and edged into the kitchen where Cal had obviously taken refuge from Zoe.

"Hey dad. She's home at last?"

He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah…she's getting rid of her apartment soon. Moving in here."

Emily hugged him tightly and he looked down at her.

"How old are you? Five?"

"Sixteen dad. Almost seventeen."

"Oh don't remind me."

She giggled and listened to the hum of conversation in the next room.

"How is she dad? I mean really?"

He sighed.

"She's a good actress, I'll give her that much. She's putting on a brave front for everyone to see. Never stops trembling though…I'm worried Em."

Emily sat beside him and he sighed.

"You're staying with your mum until Jess recovers a bit more okay?"

"I'm guessing that wasn't really a question?"

"No not really."

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jess couldn't stand herself. She'd seen her reflection in a mirror recently and had been reduced to tears. So she covered up, with layers and baggy shirts, because she felt disgusting. The doctors had put some form of implant into her arm to avoid pregnancy for the next year or so. Considering she did so well enough by herself having something there to aid this made her feel strange. Jessica was no Christian but she'd done her time with the Catholic Church. Her mother would probably have an aneurism if she knew. Jessica's leg was in a 'walking cast' – meaning she could remove it in bed etc. but still needed crutches – and she was so thin she felt as if she would blow away. The court proceedings started the next day, a case that despite its general simplicity could drag on. She was currently laid in bed. Cal slipped in beside her, stroking her face.

"I've missed you."

He kissed her gently and she responded, albeit shyly, shifting position as he moved closer. The kiss deepened of its own accord and Jess found herself torn in two. One half kissing and being kissed, the girl she was months prior. The other half was panicking, images flickering across her mind's eye. She pulled back slightly as Cal's hand rested on her leg. He didn't seem to realise, hand raising slightly to the base of her shirt and she spoke, voice wavering.

"Cal stop."

She pushed his chest and sat upright, leaning over the edge of the bed, head in hands as she tried not to cry. Jason had ruined her, had driven her to the point where she felt terrified of _Cal_. Cal who would never do wrong to her, Cal who had saved her so many times.

Cal who was currently mentally punching himself for being an insensitive bastard.

"Jess? Jess I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault Cal." She said, voice thick. He sat up and gently placed a hand on her back. She started sobbing and he drew her into his arms gently. She leaned against his chest.

"Why haven't you left me?" She asked quietly. He stopped and looked down.

"What? Why would I leave you? You don't want me to do you?"

"No!" She responded instantly, "I just…I look disgusting Cal, look at me! And I love you, more than I ever though it possible to love anyone, and I still can't kiss you because of what _he _did to me! I want to Cal! God knows I want to but I'm scared."

He rested his chin on her head and responded.

"You're beautiful to me Jessica. You always will be. You could have gills and scales and I'd still think you were perfect. Because you are."

"I'm not. I'm useless and broken and stupid."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Is that what he told you love?"

She nodded and he wiped the tears from her eyes, slowly so as not to cause alarm.

"He said I was stupid thinking you loved me. Said no one would ever want me again if they found me. Because I look like this. All those nurses, those doctors…they were disgusted by me Cal! They tried to hide it but I saw it! I'm starving myself because I honestly can't eat! I lost our baby because I was stupid! Because I never know when to shut up! I hate myself Cal! How do you still love me?"

She broke down and he held her close, not saying a word as the sobs turned into silent tears, as she clutched at his shirt and held on like it was anchoring her there.

"I love you because you're you Jess. Because you're brilliant, and you're beautiful – don't interrupt – and Emily loves you and if you want children sweetheart we can try. Because I'm not leaving you, you're not alone anymore Jess. Jason Mitchell is wrong and we're going to make sure he never hurts you again. I for one know that anyone going against Zoe is almost certainly going to lose."

She chuckled slightly.

"She is quite scary."

"Hmm." He nodded. "Now do you want to go to sleep? You can have all the time you want love, I'll still be here when you're ready."

She kissed his lips gently, savouring the sweetness of the kiss, not the demanding violence of Jason's so called kisses.

"I love you Cal." She whispered as he lay her down, covering her gently with the blanket as she settled onto his chest. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Jess." He whispered into the air, unaware of whether or not she had heard him.

**Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

Jess was pacing in the kitchen. Sarah had spent the night at Loker's. Jess had spoken to him as he'd voiced this and he assured her that Sarah slept in the spare room, that they just wanted to give Jess some space. Sarah had agreed when questioned with the phrase 'I feel no need to hear you in bed with lover boy thank you very much'. Jess had slapped her arm for that. They sat in the kitchen, Gillian and Ria having just joined them as they waited for Zoe. Jess couldn't stay still, hands tapping on her legs repeatedly. Sarahh watched her with a mixture of amusement and worry, the latter overtaking the first as Jessica's trembling increased. Cal was on the phone to Zoe and so Sarah stepped forwards.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?" She looked up distractedly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm fi-"

"You dare say fine and you'll be in trouble." Said Sarah, eyebrows knitted close together. "I know you Jess, I'm not a psychologist, I'm not a face reader, I'm your friend. So spill." She demanded, pausing at her authoritative tone and wincing. "Yeesh I'm beginning to sound like my mother."

Jess chuckled slightly before biting her lip, her eyes darting between Sarah and her co workers as she swallowed heavily.

"I'm just not looking forward to seeing Jason again."

"He's going to be there?" Demanded Sarah. Jess nodded, eyes glue to a floorboard that had suddenly become incredibly interesting.

"It's kind of necessary for at least the first session of the case, it's up to the judge whether or not the sessions take place separately and since this takes extra time they don't usually go for that option…OH SHIT!" She said loudly, eyes widening.

"What?" Asked Ria, frowning in concern.

"He's going to be there….Cal's going to be there…Emily's going to be there….basically everyone he's threatened to kill will be in the same room as him! Oh my God!" She started hyperventilating and Sarah panicked. She'd heard that slapping worked but given the reason Jessica was going to court in the first place that probably wasn't a great idea. So she did the first thing that popped into her head.

"BOO!"

Jess stopped hyperventilating and stared at Sarah, jaw slack. Gillian looked at Sarah oddly.

"What on Earth…?"

"I thought that helped with shock? No?"

"Sarah that's for hiccups." Said Loker. Sarah shrugged.

"It worked didn't it? Now Jess, he's going to be under armed guard right?"

Jess nodded.

"Well then he can't hurt any of them! Or you! Or me! Though I might hurt him…am I allowed to do that?"

Upon receiving that shakes of several heads she slumped.

"Oh."

Emily walked in.

"Mom's on her way – it's still beyond me how you two have actually spoken this much without killing each other – why does Sarah look like someone kicked her puppy?"

"She's been told she can't hurt Jason." Said Gillian. Emily frowned.

"Shame. I'd like to kick him too…"

Sarah looked up and smiled slightly.

"Indeed."

"So what's the day plan?" Asked Emily as her father walked in.

"You're giving your statement and leaving. Torres is driving you home."

Ria nodded an affirmative and Emily widened her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Because it could get messy love…"

"Basically I don't want you hearing my statement or Jason's." Added Jess. Cal was stood behind her, arms wrapped carefully around her shoulders as he rested his chin on her hair. Emily sighed.

"Fine…what do I do all day?"

"Amuse yourself. No boys." Said Cal. Emily smirked and Cal glared, Jess sighed.

"Emily don't wind him up. He's already grouchy because of my choice in lawyer."

Cal sighed and Emily laughed and the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil…" Muttered Cal as he headed for the door. Zoe entered, folders in a bag over her shoulder and her usual neat suit in place. Jess had worn the only presentable clothing she could find that fitted her, a pair of black trousers she'd kept after they had shrunk in the wash, one of Emily's school shirts and a jacket (which was actually Sarah's).

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Lead the way." She gestured, picking up her crutches and hobbling out to Cal's car. Emily and Sarah rode with them and the rest of the group crowded into Gillian's car, an unspoken fear almost palpable in the air. Fear of what this case would bring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They were sitting in the court room, Emily beside Jess who sat with Cal, their hands intertwined. It was hard to tell which one of them was squeezing the other's hand the tightest. The doors opened and Jess stared straight ahead as Jason was marched in, wearing a suit he'd obviously been lent, with his hands bound in front of him. It was the first face-to-face contact with most of them and they watched how his eyes, mad and wild, searched the crowd of heads until he saw Jessica's. They narrowed dangerously as he saw Cal and Jess whimpered. Cal 'ssh'd her, kissing her forehead comfortingly (and causing Jason to growl in an almost animalistic manner). Emily glanced over and he smiled almost sweetly, causing almost everyone to glare at him.

"All rise."

They stood, Jess supporting herself as well as she could on her crutches as the Judge was introduced and they were allowed to sit.

"State your cases."

Zoe stepped forward as she was gestured to.

"Against Jason Mitchell, violation of two restraining orders multiple times, two counts of first degree murder, threats against Doctor Watson and those she associated with, kidnapping, rape, grievous bodily harm and attempted murder."

"And how does Mr Mitchell plead?"

"Not guilty your honour."

"Very well, let's begin proceedings. Ms Lightman, who are you bringing to the stand?"

Sarah was reminded rather suddenly of P.E. back in school, of choosing who went to your team first. She glanced sideways at Jason who was looking at her oddly – he obviously hadn't expected her to be there. She subtly stuck her middle finger up at him behind Jessica's back.

"Emily Lightman is giving a statement on Doctor Watson's kidnapping your honour, she's a minor and so she's not allowed in for the official statements."

"Very well, Miss Lightman?"

Jason glared constantly as Emily was led to the stands, where she was made to do the whole hand-on-the-bible moment before clearing her throat as Jason's attorney stepped forwards.

"How old are you Miss Lightman?"

"Sixteen."

"And where exactly were you when the supposed kidnapping took place?"

"I was in my house."

"Doctor Watson was in your house?"

"Yeah, she was there under police protection."

"As opposed to the witness protection programme?"

"She didn't want to do that."

"Why not."

"Because she knew he'd already found her."

"Who?"

Emily sighed, this was getting repetitive and she hadn't even given her statement yet! Her mother had told her that they would try and catch her out, try and trick her into going back on herself.

"Jason Mitchell."

"Hmm, and how did the _kidnapping_ occur?" He said kidnapping as if it was a lie. But she was a Lightman, if they were anything it was stubborn. She wasn't about to let him patronise her.

"We were watching a film and Jess went upstairs to get a jumper. Then the front door banged open and he ran in holding a gun…"

"Who?"

"Jason Mitchell, he'll generally be who I refer to, you know considering he was the kidnapper."

"Hmm, continue."

"He asked me where Jess was and I said I didn't know…"

"So you lied?"

"Well I wasn't about to say 'she's upstairs feel free' was I? Now please let me finish!"

He nodded and Jessica's lips lifted slightly. Emily was so much like her father.

"So he grabbed me and held the gun to my head and asked me again, then Jess ran down and she panicked – don't interrupt me," She added when he opened his mouth again. "She told him to let me go, she said I was nothing to do with it…"

"With what exactly?"

She counted to ten mentally to avoid hitting him.

"Her and Jason of course, what else? Anyway he said I was everything to do with it, I was dad's daughter…kept saying they could be together again."

"How is you being your father's daughter anything to do with either of them?"

She looked up to her mother who nodded.

"She's my dad's girlfriend."

The lawyer looked over to where Jess and Cal where sat, raising his eyebrows at the obvious age gap before returning to Emily.

"Really?"

"Yes but I fail to see how this has anything to do with my statement."

"You sound very well rehearsed."

"Well that's because you're supposed to prepare a statement, it's not a spontaneous thing….are you new in this job?"

He flushed slightly.

"Continue."

"I shouted for her to run and he hit me with his gun. When I woke up he was gone. So was Jess."

"So you never actually saw if she went willingly or not?"

"No but considering she was terrified of him and he had a gun…"

"So you're basing this on assumptions?"

"Well she was terrified of him and he'd killed people. I think the assumption that she was forced into going is a valid one – especially considering that she had several restraining orders against him." She said hotly, eyes narrowing as she looked frighteningly like her mother.

"Hmm. Thank you, that is all the questions I have for you today."

"Miss Lightman if you'd like to step down from the stand I understand that you're leaving the courtroom?" Asked the judge. She nodded and they gestured for her to proceed. Ria stood, walking with Emily out of the courtroom. The last thing Emily saw of them before the oak doors closed was Jess mouthing 'thank you'. She tried to smile reassuringly and waved as the doors shut fully.

**Review!**


	61. Chapter 61

Jason's lawyer was highly unpopular already. No one spoke to Emily like that, especially not with her parents nearby. But all anger abated into a strange curling in the pits of their collective stomachs as Jessica was called up to make her statement. She promised to tell the truth, balancing for a second on one crutch as she pressed her hand to the bible.

"May I sit?" She asked, her legs already hurting her. Upon receiving a nod she sat down, trying desperately not to look at Jason. She risked a glance upwards and upon seeing the look in his eyes began to tremble violently, eyes shooting back down to the floor.

"Could you please state your name and age for the court?"

The proceedings were more formal now, she was no minor.

"Jessica Marie Watson, 29."

"And your profession?"

"I work at the Lightman Group in Washington."

"So you're an expert in deception then?" And so it had begun.

"I suppose I can be classified as such though I don't count myself as an expert."

"How can we be sure that you're telling us the truth, given your profession?" Asked the irritating lawyer.

"Well I have no reason to lie, I think the physical evidence stands for itself." She gestured to herself.

"Is it true that you are in a relationship with your employer?"

"Yes it is." She responded, no beating around the bush. The disapproval was clear on his face as she swallowed, her hands shaking.

"And your lawyer is his ex wife? The only person to give testimony about your 'kidnapping' is his daughter…very closely knit aren't we?"

"I trust them. And it's only circumstantial really that Emily was the only witness."

"So could we please have your account?"

"Where would you like me to start?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious Miss Watson."

"Doctor Watson, and I meant would you like me to start at a few months ago or over a decade ago?"

"Perhaps from the beginning would be best." Spoke the judge. Jessica nodded and gestured for the lawyer to ask his first question.

"How did you meet my client?"

"In an art class, I was acting as a model for my friend at the time."

"A friend who I understand is in this room?"

"Yes."

"Could you point them out?"

She pointed to Sarah who raised her hand. His eyebrows were going to fly off his face entirely if they went any higher. Sarah was dressed as formally as she could be….but she still wore eyeliner and a diamond choker.

"And you began a relationship with my client, is that correct?"

"It is." She nodded, still fascinated with the ground.

"How is it that you can go from lovers to a restraining order in just a few months?"

"Well he was abusive, he would hit me if I spoke to other men, push me down stairs if I did something wrong…"

"Yet you never published a formal complaint?"

"He scared me. He still does." She finished quietly. Jason was getting gradually angrier and angrier. Did she not know that he did that for her own good?

"And yet you fail to say how the restraining orders came to be."

"Well I broke things off and he started following me. First it was just down the road or standing outside my house, then he started taking my photograph, filming me…writing me letters…So I got a restraining order thinking he would leave me alone…"

"And he didn't?"

"No. It just got worse."

"My client claims the restraining orders were put into place by other people to keep you apart, thet you were, in fact, unwilling in the process."

"That's a lie. My father did set them up yes but only because I asked him to. I was scared, paranoid. I wanted us to be apart."

Jason roared angrily and Jess whimpered, Cal and the others turned to glare at him as he was wrestled back down.

"Liar! Tell them the truth Jessie!"

"Silence please Mr Mitchell or I shall have you removed from the courtroom!"

He sat, eyes burning angrily. Jessica looked at Cal, her eyes full of panic. He tried to look as reassuring as possible.

"And this continued?"

"Well it seemed to stop after a while, I thought I was safe. And one day my family were out, I had invited Sarah around to keep me company – I didn't like being by myself."

"Continue."

"I…I decided to take a bath, cleaning all day you know? And I heard the door open, thought it was just Sarah – she knew where the key was….but so did Jason. He came into the bathroom and held me under the water…" A single tear rolled form her eye and Cal used all his self restraint to stop himself going up there and holding her. "He tried to drown me."

"And, pray tell, how did you escape from this?"

That bastard couldn't honestly think she was lying could he?

"Sarah heard splashing when she arrived, she knocked him out with a bottle and helped me out of the bath. He was arrested and sentenced to life in prison."

"Without trial?"

She nodded.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well I was sixteen at the time, I didn't really understand what was going on."

"Hmm. I'd like to call Miss Sarah Griffin to the stands please your honour."

"Do you intend on furthering your interrogation later?" Asked Zoe. They nodded at her. The judge nodded and Zoe helped Jess down from the stand. She muttered into her ear as they walked over.

"It's not over yet, they're just trying to clear his initial charge. Very well done."

Sarah walked over, standing and looking slightly lost as she was made to vow her truth. Jessica sat next to Cal, head buried in his shoulder as Jason looked over. Gillian and Loker quietly congratulated her on keeping calm.

"Miss Griffin?"

"Yes?"

"You were the sole witness to the alleged attack on Miss Watson, correct?"

"Which one?"

"The one we were just discussing." He said boredly.

"Oh…yes I was…Can I make a simple request?"

He looked slightly taken aback.

"What sort of request?"

"It's Doctor Watson, not Miss Watson. Sorry but you've been irritating me thus far neglecting that and I'd rather like for you to use the proper title."

He looked slightly angry at her little speech but settled himself and nodded.

"Did you bear witness to any of the supposed abuse?"

She narrowed her eyes at his tone and answered stonily.

"Not at first, he was subtle, scaring her into lying that she'd fallen or something…then it got worse. I saw him push her down the stairs one day when I went round to her house. She broke her arm. He swore blind it was for her own good. But answer me this Mr Lawyer: In what universe is that doing any good to anyone? If you don't have an answer, ask your client because to this day his logic completely confuses me."

He was silent before speaking, his voice thick with indignation.

"I believe I'm the one asking the questions here Miss. Following my client's arrest how would you describe Miss – Doctor Watson?"

She frowned. She didn't even want to remember.

"Answer the question if you will."

"She…it was like there was nobody there, like he'd replaced my friend with an empty shell. She burnt her hand on an oven ring once, didn't even notice the pain until it had burned her skin quite badly…She stopped going to church, stopped talking….stopped eating for a while as well."

She looked apologetically at Jess who smiled tightly – she knew Sarah would have to describe that, she'd just hoped that the others might not have to hear it.

"And you accompanied Doctor Watson to a number of the following therapy sessions, is this correct?"

"Yes…"

"Was she as good an actress then as she is now?"

"Objection!" Said Zoe, "Are you insinuating that my client is lying?"

The judge nodded for him to reply.

"Well she is speaking remarkably calmly about what to any normal person would have been a very traumatic experience."

"Did you not hear what I just said damnit?" Demanded Sarah. "Are you so up your own arse that you can't see?"

"Miss Griffin calm down or you will he removed from the court!"

Sarah stopped talking, her eyes still boring holes into the lawyer's skull.

"Miss Griffin if you would leave the stand and return to your seat?"

She did. The judge sighed.

"Mr Mitchell, could we please receive your statement on the original offence?"

He nodded politely and was walked up to the stands, he turned slightly and smiled at Jess who muttered to Cal under her breath.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, he's in a room full of human lie detectors love."

"That's the issue! He doesn't think he's lying!" She replied as the judge spoke.

"Ms Lightman if you would."

Zoe stepped forwards.

"Could we have your statement for the court?"

He nodded. To anyone not trained in micro-expressive readings he would have seemed perfectly polite. But they could all see the barely concealed danger in his hunched form, the malice in his eyes as he saw Jessica and Cal's entwined hands.

"Jessie's family wanted us apart, they put these orders in the way to stop us being together…"

"And why is that?"

"They thought I was dangerous."

"And you don't count abuse as dangerous?"

"It wasn't abuse! She didn't listen! She didn't see the way those boys looked at her while she spoke to them – they wanted her to be theirs."

"So you tried to stop her speaking to them?"

He nodded.

"For her own good. She was too good for them."

"So you tried to kill her?"

"Nothing was going to keep us apart any more."

"Do you mean by that statement that you intended to take your own life after hers?"

Sarah muttered something about how if he had a death wish she could make it come true. Cal murmured his assent and Gillian muttered for both of them to be quiet.

"Yes. She's mine. I love her."

"Liar." Muttered Jess. He obviously heard, looking up angrily.

"Liar? You think I'm lying Jessie? He's the liar! He doesn't love you and he never will! You're mine!"

He had to be restrained and the judge called for quiet.

"Call for recess, the case will restart in an hour."

**Sorry, I' think this one was a bit slow….review it anyway!**


	62. Chapter 62

Jess sat with a cup of coffee, Sarah leaning against her shoulder as Zoe approached.

"Right, I'm sorry Jessica but it's going to get unpleasant…"

"It already is unpleasant." Sighed Cal, rubbing his eyes as Gillian nodded. "How is it getting worse?"

"Mitchell seems to be trying to shake his initial charges…I'm going to need to refer to the original case documents, the videos, photos…"

Jess whimpered quietly, setting down her coffee and pushing the biscuit she had barely started to one side.

"So basically we're now going to have to sit through – effectively – two cases?"

Zoe nodded, frowning.

"The original case when you were sixteen should have gone to trial. By some mess up of the British government it didn't so he's acting on the right to trial for both. If he can get that charge dropped he's off death row for sure, might even get taken back to England…and we all know that 'life' over there isn't what it says."

Sarah sighed.

"Is there no way around this? I honestly never want to see any of those tapes again."

Jess nodded, looking increasingly green. She stood suddenly as they talked.

"I need some air."

She hopped out of the coffee shop and Cal followed, watching as she stopped at a bench and sat down, crying. He sat beside her and she raised her head to look at him.

"Jess love?"

She sobbed.

"Cal I can't do this anymore! I can't sit there not two feet away from him and listen to people revisiting the things I've tried to forget! I don't want you hearing that Cal! Not you or Eli or Gillian or Ria…"

He held her close as she sobbed and he realised how much she had tried to hide for years now. The missing parts of her file, the way she kept a permanent mask on her face because she didn't want anyone to see her suffering.

"Jessica sweetheart, it's not going to be easy, it's not going to be pleasant…but if we can do this – if you can do this – he's going away forever."

"I don't want you seeing those tapes…"

"Why? You think I'll think less of you?"

She nodded slightly, eyes not meeting his.

"I could never think any less of you sweetheart. You're amazing, enough said. We've all made mistakes – trust me I know – and we've all done things we're not proud of. Not all of us have to state them in front of a jury it's true but all of us have to live with them. We're in this together love and if Jason thinks he can separate us with his accusations he really is bloody mental."

She chuckled and looked up at him, kissing him softly (and receiving a very disapproving glare from an old woman walking past), cupping his face gently.

"Let's do this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They were sat back in the court, Ria having re-joined the group once more, a box was brought in by police officers and Jessica flinched.

The records of her life.

"Ms Lightman, what exactly is in the box?" Asked the judge.

"Evidence your honour. Mr Mitchell has chosen to act on his right to trial for the original case and so I have acted on my right to obtain evidence to support my client."

The judge nodded and spoke.

"Well then, do we have the original statements?"

She received nods in return and gestured for Zoe to reveal the statement of a sixteen year-old Jessica.

"Aged sixteen Jessica Marie Watson, when questioned on the actions against her, gave the following statement."

She gestured to a screen where the video was to be played. After the traditional government symbols and declarations of confidentiality came the footage, a small, frightened looking girl with short black hair and haunted eyes was looking into the camera. She seemed jittery, on edge, and her eyes constantly focused and unfocused.

"_Miss Watson, could you tell us how long Jason Mitchell has been following you?"_

The girl on tape swallowed heavily and nodded.

"_A-about 10 months? Since…since January."_ Her voice was cracked and broken. The 29 year old Jess tore her eyes from the sight of herself years previously and hesitantly glanced around. The general expressions were ones of shock or pity.

"_Okay, and what exactly did he do?"_

The girl hesitated.

"_Miss Watson we can assure you he cannot reach you in here."_

She didn't look like she believed them.

"_He…he took my picture…and he filmed me…and he wrote me these letters...oh and the pictures, the pictures he put in these big books…he sent some of those to me too."_

"_And he abused you physically beforehand? Is this correct?"_

She nodded convulsively and looked around.

"_Are you okay Miss Watson?"_

"_Can I go home soon? I don't like it in here…"_

"_You can go home as soon as we are finished with the statement. What did Mr Mitchell do to you the night he broke into your house?"_

"_He…he held me under the water…I couldn't breathe…I thought I was going to die…"_

"_Did anything happen prior to this?"_

"_He…he tried to…to kiss me and stuff but I pushed him away and he got mad and he tried to kill me…I shouldn't have said that! He'll hurt me now I've told you! Please let me leave! I want to go home! Let me go home now!"_

She sobbed and the authoritative voice of the questioner told the person behind the camera to stop filming. The film shut off. Jessica herself was sat, shaking violently.

"Does that look like the statement of a girl who was willingly with him? Or does it look like the statement of a girl who's terrified of him?" Zoe spoke primarily to the jury (who all wore matching expressions that showed their obvious pity for Jessica).

"Mr Mitchell's original statement of you will."

They selected Jason's statement.

"_Mr Mitchell you are aware that Miss Watson has brought some fairly serious charges against you?"_

He glowered, his fists curling in their handcuffs.

"_She doesn't know what she's doing! She's just doing what they tell her to! Let me talk to her…" _A small smile appeared on his face_. "She'll soon change her mind."_

"_I'm sorry but you're not allowed to see her."_

"_Why not? I love her! Let me see Jessie!"_

"_Mr Mitchell sit down! You must answer these questions before you go anywhere."_

He sat, glowering and twitching his head to the right every so often.

"_Did you or did you not intend to kill Jessica Watson when you broke into her house two days ago?"_

He smiled, nodding.

"_Yes. No one would keep us apart then, they're all trying to keep us apart."_

"_Mr Mitchell, Jessica chose to have restraining orders placed against you. It is not a case of other people trying to keep you apart, but her wanting to keep you away."_

"_NO!" _He roared_. "NO SHE LOVES ME! DON'T YOU SEE? IT WAS THEM! THEY'RE MAKING HER HATE ME!" _

He made to leap at the person behind the camera and was restrained and taken from the room as the camera shut off.

"Jason Mitchell was later given a life sentence in London prison. Jessica Watson spent two years in therapy, suffered chronic depression and has since attempted to take her own life three times, the most recent of which being when Mitchell was here in the US, while she was under protective custody."

Jessica was desperately trying to ignore the looks she was receiving, both accusing and pitiful. She didn't want pity, she didn't want accusation, she just wanted to be happy again – something that was looking increasingly unlikely.

"If I could have permission your honour, Doctor Watson has allowed us to use one of the videos that Jason Mitchell took as a sixteen year old – one of particularly grand importance – to object to Mitchell's appeal."

The judge nodded and Zoe threw Jess a sympathetic look as she started the tape. It was grainy, obviously taken on a hand held camera. The image jumped about, the camera holder obviously in motion. The camera lens was focused on a shadowy figure with short dark hair, hurrying home in the shadows, eyes glancing left to right constantly as she tried to see her follower in the dark. The young Jessica spotted him at last and her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she broke into a run, followed instantly by the camera holder – obviously Jason.

"_Jessie! Jessie come back!"_

"_Stay away from me!"_ She screamed, tears running down her eyes, _"Go away!"_

She tripped and fell, dragging herself upright and limping onwards as Jason approached. She was running up to a house, where upon hearing the noise the front door was thrown open and a much younger version of Jack Watson appeared, gun aimed outwards as he herded his daughter inside, his eyes angry.

"_Get away from my daughter you hear me? I don't like using this Mitchell but I will if you keep at this! Go!"_

Jason turned and ran, the camera turning off as he did so. The room was deadly silent as it stopped, broken by Zoe's voice.

"And with that your honour I believe enough substantial evidence has been shown to halt the appeal on Jason Mitchell's original charges."

The judge nodded.

"Jason Mitchell, your appeal has been dropped. Court resumes as 10 am tomorrow."

The hammer went down with an air of finality.

But things had only just begun.

**Review!**


	63. Chapter 63

Jessica was sat in the house she now called her home, eating an impossibly large meal as she sat at the table alongside Cal. Well she wasn't really eating it. She was pushing it around her plate.

"Jess love you need to eat. If I don't somehow get you to follow this bloody meal plan they'll have you back in hospital being force fed or on some sort of bloody drip again…" Said Cal, semi-pleadingly. Jess sighed and lifted a forkful of pasta to her mouth, chewing and swallowing slowly and immediately feeling bad as relief flooded Cal's face. Cal's face had a default of suppressing the emotions on it under normal circumstances but she could see through him like a window, she could see how much pain this was causing him.

"I'm sorry Cal."

He looked up at her questioningly.

"About what?"

"Well you're stuck looking after the manic-depressive who can't even finish a small bowl of pasta…"

"Right first off you're not a manic depressive, you're upset and understandably so. Secondly I'm not stuck with you love, I'm choosing to do this because I love you. And thirdly you are getting better at finishing it, look you've eaten most of it now."

She looked down and sighed at his optimism. About half of the pasta was gone but she felt so full it was making her feel ill. He kissed her cheek gently and pulled the bowl away, putting the remains in the fridge as was tradition now when Jess couldn't finish a meal. She stood shakily, using one crutch for support as she hopped over and took the tablets he gave her – reading down the exact amounts from the prescription as he did so.

"Two blue, one pink and the strange red one that looks sort of like a Smartie…" He listed off as he handed them and a glass of water to Jessica. She smiled and kissed his cheek, swallowing them quickly and washing them down with the cool liquid.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, head resting on her hair. He pressed a soft kiss to her spiked black locks as he replied.

"I was just thinking exactly the same thing. Now should we call it a night? Big day tomorrow and all."

She sighed. Tomorrow was the official start of the trial, the most recent one anyway.

"Yeah, I'm knackered."

He scooped her up and she squealed slightly, gripping onto his shirt as he manoeuvred them both up the stairs and into the bedroom. Following the changing and washing ritual that they had slipped back into she lay beside him, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Cal?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

He kissed her softly and responded.

"I love you too Jess."

"Even though I look like a stick insect and Eli won't stop glaring at you?"

He chuckled slightly and nodded in the shadows.

"Yes Jessica I do. Now get some sleep, a stick insect is one thing but a sleepy stick insect…"

She jabbed him playfully and he laughed, pulling her slightly closer and listening to her breathing even out. He stroked one of her scars as she slept. She was covered with the things. The bruises were almost all gone now but the cuts, scars and broken bones were still healing. The next day, Jess would be subjected to gruelling and invasive questioning on her captivity. Cal honestly wanted to throttle Mitchell and his attorney for bullying her so much. His thoughts drifted back to the frightened, frail girl in the video and he stroked Jessica's hair gently as his own eyes drooped and he succumbed to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone was gathering at the house again the next morning. Sarah and Eli were talking to Ria and Zoe as Gillian made drinks and Cal helped Jess with her clothing (her cast and broken ribs really weren't helping the whole 'getting dressed' thing very much). Eventually they came down the stairs, Cal supporting a Jess who was wearing her usual black trousers and shirt. She waved feebly to the people in the house as she received her crutches and, after giving Cal a thankful kiss, hobbled over to sit beside Sarah.

"I don't want to do this."

Short and to the point. Sarah sighed.

"Me neither but apparently I should be prepared to talk again – you know considering I was one of the people who found you. That lawyer bloke doesn't like me though, I have a feeling he might ask Eli instead."

Jess sighed and coughed, clutching at her aching ribs as she convulsed and wiping a drop of blood from the side of her mouth.

"Well it's almost time." Said Zoe authoritatively from where she had just finished an obviously tense conversation with Cal. "Shall we go?"

The whole journey there Jess didn't once let go of Cal's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Court is called to session again with the most recent accusations against Jason Mitchell which are the following: kidnapping, two counts of murder, rape, grievous bodily harm and one count of attempted murder. These issues will be addressed individually in the court. Defence you may speak."

"My client pleads guilty to bodily harm, not guilty to kidnapping, rape and attempted murder and pleads manslaughter to the two counts of murder."

Sarah snorted angrily and he glared at her. She responded by flipping him off and the judge sighed.

"Miss Griffin please."

Sarah looked at the floor.

"Prosecution I believe you have a statement?"

Zoe nodded.

"Yes your honour, my client was the victim in four of the six charges and so is giving a detailed statement as evidence."

Jess was helped to the stands and asked if she would tell the truth. She agreed, looking faintly green even before she spoke.

"Doctor Watson, did you or did you not go willingly with Mr Mitchell?"

"Define willingly."

"The action was taken in a willing manner with no objection."

"Then no I did not go willingly."

"May I ask why you requested a definition?"

"Well in my line of work it becomes obvious that one person's definition is not another's in all cases. I posed no objection simply because the daughter of my partner was threatened and I was drugged into co-operation. Your client seems to have taken this as willingness, of which it was not."

They had to give it to her, she was being remarkably strong about the whole thing, voice almost steady and hands almost still in her lap.

"Drugged? With what?"

"I don't know, my toxin results came back mixed from the hospital. It could have been anything from roofalin to morphine."

Cal's hand tightened into fists and Gillian inhaled sharply. Loker and Ria glared at Jason and Sarah resisted the urge to strangle something.

"And so, having been taken, what occurred during the five weeks of your 'captivity'?"

The man was still being unbearably disbelieving, glaring down at Jess who took a deep breath.

It was time to tell the world.

**Bit of a filler but we have the genuine statement next chapter! Review!**


	64. Chapter 64

"_And so, having been taken, what occurred during the five weeks of your 'captivity'?"_

_The man was still being unbearably disbelieving, glaring down at Jess who took a deep breath._

_It was time to tell the world._

"I…I don't know where to start."

"The beginning through to the end."

"I can't remember some of it." She admitted.

"Well anything you can remember from start to finish please."

"I woke up in this room…I've been told since it was a house that had been damaged by fire. It was cold and most of my clothing had been removed. My head hurt and I couldn't move. My wrists and ankles had been handcuffed to a bed."

"Was Mr Mitchell in the room at the time?" Asked Zoe.

"Yes. He told me he was going to remind me who I was, that I loved him and we were made for each other."

"And…" Probed the defence attorney. Jess swallowed.

"I…I tried to scream but there was something in my mouth…some sort of gag. And he..he…"

She stopped, gasping for air as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"He what?"

"He…raped me." She said, eyes glued to the floor as she trembled. "He kept saying that I was his, that everyone was lying to me…"

"And this treatment continued?"

Jess nodded.

"Yes…maybe twice a day? Three times? It was hard to keep count. I couldn't think clearly…he kept injecting me with things…making my head go funny. Like I wanted to move but couldn't. He fed me at first, bread and water every day…but once he realised that things weren't going to plan he stopped. If I didn't listen or do what he wanted he would hit me…then he would tell me he loved me and he was doing it to help me."

The people in the court looked grave, Gillian and Cal looked almost physically sick at the treatment that Jess had undergone and Ria was fanning herself repeatedly. Sarah was crying and Jason was glaring at Jess. How dare she act like he was lying? Didn't she understand?

"And you remained chained to the bed?"

She nodded.

"After a while I don't think I could have moved if he'd taken the cuffs off…I felt so weak, and everything hurt. If I didn't co-operate he would cut me with a knife, little cuts everywhere…"

"Could we see?" Requested the judge. Jess nodded and stood, lifting her shirt slightly to reveal the criss-cross of shallow scars that decorated her abdomen. There were several intakes of breath as they saw the patterns. Some random, others spelling words like 'slut' and 'mine'.

"How extensive are they?"

"Er…they cover most of my upper body and my arms…there are quite a few on my legs too…"

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her face flushed with shame. So that was why she insisted on sleeping in joggers and t-shirts, why she didn't want Cal to see her fully. She was ashamed.

"Could you continue?"

She nodded.

"I started feeling ill….at first I thought it was the drugs, or that he'd poisoned me…but he seemed shocked too. I wasn't eating so it wasn't poison, he was perfectly healthy so it wasn't something he'd given me…"

"And what was it?"

"I figured it out one day when he forgot to drug me. My body wasn't working the same, I was getting thinner but my stomach wasn't….I think it was about a week into, er, captivity when I realised I was pregnant."

She sobbed loudly, her hands caressing her now perfectly flat stomach of their own accord.

"And who's was the child? Mr Mitchell's?"

She shook her head.

"No, no it was my boyfriend's…"

"And your reaction was negative?" They glanced over at Cal, distaste apparent on their features.

"Oh no! I was happy, I was…I think it was what kept me going actually. But Jason…I knew he would be angry that it wasn't his if he ever found out…so I tried to hide it. I tried not to argue as much because if I didn't I wouldn't get hit as much and he would feed me…the baby needed food and I wasn't getting any at the time…"

"But he found out?"

She nodded.

"He gave me this pregnancy test…told me to take it, that he'd know if I didn't…so I did."

"And?"

"He locked me back onto the bed again and waited for it to finish analysing…when it did he knew. He was so angry…" She sobbed. Jason clenched his fists, she still loved that abomination! That thing she'd had inside her like a parasite! "He shouted and he hit my leg…it broke and it hurt…then he said he was going to send Cal a message he would never forget…"

"What did he do?"

"He sent him the test…and a picture…he kept taking pictures of me, sending them off. One day I tried to get away…tried to run. I knew my baby was dying. He was killing it. But he found me…he had these boots on. With metal toes…and he kept kicking my stomach. I tried to get away but I hit my head and…I think I blacked out. I can't remember anything for hours…When I woke up he had a knife, he said he was going to kill me so that we could be together without anyone else finding us. We heard this noise downstairs, like someone was there. And Sarah ran in and shouted something. He went to hit her and Eli pulled her out of the way – he was there too."

It was all a blur in her mind. She remembered the fear, the pain…the knife.

"And I think they called an ambulance…I remember Eli giving me his coat…Then I was in hospital. I could hear machines, hear people talking…my mother mostly…and Cal…and Emily too…then I woke up and, well, you know the rest."

"Your statement seems to have some holes in it Doctor Watson." Said the lawyer. Zoe's brows drew tighter and Jess looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Zoe. "She told you she couldn't remember everything."

"Yes well she failed to mention that she consented to and initiated several of the encounters and that she tried to bludgeon my client before threatening him with a knife."

All colour drained from Jessica's face and Sarah stood up, glaring fiercely at the lawyer, fists clenched.

"Doctor Watson? Is this true?" Asked the judge.

Jessica looked up briefly, into Cal's eyes.

Somewhere in his chest, he felt his heart shatter.

**Review!**


	65. Chapter 65

Sarah and Loker were stood, glaring, Ria and Gillian looked confused and Cal wasn't looking at anyone, his mouth slightly open in disbelief as his eyes showed his pain. Jess was shaking her head and sobbing between words.

"No…no it wasn't like that I swear….there was nothing I could do he was killing it! He was killing our baby and it was the only way to get food please…you have to believe me…Cal!"

But he was gone, out of the courtroom so fast that he was almost a blur. Jess broke down. She'd ruined it, the best thing she had ever had and she'd ruined it. Jason was smiling sadistically and Loker made a lunge for him, Ria only just grabbing his arm in time. Sarah was glaring at Jason with hatred in her eyes.

"YOU MONSTER! MY FRIEND? TELL YOU WHAT IF THEY DON'T KILL YOU I'LL DO IT MYSELF YOU SON OF A-"

"Mr Loker! Miss Griffin! If you cannot control yourself you will be removed from the court!"

Zoe spoke up.

"Can we have a ten minute recess please?"

"Granted."

Gillian crept out of the court room, seeing the doors to the men's swing shut and sighing before walking in. It was empty spare one cubicle, which cal exited from not long after she'd entered, wiping his mouth and stopping dead at the sight of her.

"This is the men's room Foster." He joked feebly, quickly washing his mouth before facing her.

"Cal are you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question even before she asked it.

"No love, not in the slightest."

"Whatever Jessica does, you know she loves you right? Desperate times call for desperate measures Cal. She thought it was the only way out. You saw the disgust on her face when that lawyer spoke about it! Cal look at me."

He sighed and looked straight at her.

"It's not Jess that's bothering me love. She could never bother me, not really…it's just the fact that she saw _that_, saw giving in to him, as the only way out. The fact that she saw it as her only option. I should have been there Gill, I should have stopped him and taken her home – or better yet not even let him take her – and she wouldn't be in that much pain. Wouldn't be sat in front of a court telling them how she was beaten, raped and abused…I should have been there. For her and the baby. If it wasn't for that bastard I'd have a baby on the way and Jess wouldn't be mourning it! She's depressed Gillian! They've given her so many damn pills!"

She hugged him slightly and he sighed.

"Oh God what must she think…I just ran out…"

"Go to her, explain. Zoe called for a recess. I'll go get her if you want, though you probably shouldn't do the whole apology thing in the men's room…"

He nodded and followed her out to where Sarah was sat beside Jess on a bench. The others had gone to give the two girls some space.

"I'm a horrible person Sarah."

"No you're not! Don't even think that!"

"Jess?" Asked Gillian quietly. Both girls looked up sharply and Jessica's eyes widened as she saw Cal, pale and grave looking.

"Are you okay?" She demanded.

"Are you?"

Gillian not-so-subtly dragged Sarah off to the coffee machine as Cal sat beside Jess. She shrank away slightly, self loathing thick on her beautiful but fragile face.

"Jess? Look at me Jess."

She glanced up.

"I didn't want to do it Cal I swear… I don't love him. I never have and I never will, I just…"

"It's okay love…well it's not okay it's bloody awful actually, what he made you do…but it's not your fault."

"You don't hate me? I slept with him!"

"No I don't hate you Jess…and I understand why you did it. I just wish you hadn't felt the need to..." He broke off. "I'm sorry, if anything this is my fault- I should have been there, I let you down. I'm sorry."

She gasped and looked into his eyes, her own icy blue ones wide.

"No Cal this isn't your fault…it was never your fault!" She stroked his cheek and closed the gap between them before she could convince herself otherwise. It was like when she had been in the hospital, when she had almost died due to her own reckless stupidity and fear. Because they didn't need words. Two people trained like they were didn't need words. They both knew in that moment that their self doubts were unfounded, that their wrongs – even if the other did not see them as wrongs – had been forgiven.

"I love you Cal. And it was never your fault. It was his. And I don't love him. I love you, just you."

"Why? I'm a grouchy middle aged man with the world's scariest ex-wife and a daughter in tow."

She laughed, eyes lighting up slightly.

"Ah but you're my grouchy middle aged man." She chuckled, kissing his cheek and taking his hand. "Now let's do this. I can see Zoe beckoning."

He looked up to where she was indeed stood, gesturing for them to come over. He helped Jess up and onto her crutches and they walked side by side towards the courtroom once more.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Needless to say, Jason was not overly thrilled when Jess and Cal entered together once more. Ria asked her something and she replied, the response – whatever it was – placating the other woman slightly. But they had a plan. They'd discussed it during the recess, when Jessica had been herded off. Jess could see it in his eyes when she glanced over. He was planning something.

"Court resumes." Said the judge. "Mr Miller," She spoke to Jason's lawyer, "You said you would like to call two witnesses to the stand?"

"Yes your honour, the first of which being Mr Eli Loker."

Well Loker had obviously not been expecting that. He walked up, did the pledge of truth, and awaited his questions.

"Mr Loker you were one of the people who recovered Doctor Watson, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And is it or is it not true that Doctor Watson assaulted my client and threatened him with a weapon?"

Shit. Radical honesty. That was why they'd called him up. Even if he'd wanted to, Eli couldn't lie.

"Well…"

"Yes or no."

"Yes but…"

"Yes?"

"But she wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?"

"Let him talk for Christ's sake!" Shouted Sarah. The judge – now beyond complaining about Sarah's volume, nodded in agreement.

"Continue with your answer Mr Loker."

"Yes Jess hit him, but only because he was trying to hurt Sarah. And yes Jess held the knife, but she was putting it down before I took it from her. She can't kill people Mr Miller, if you knew her you would know that. When a sixteen year old girl was threatened she shot the captor of said girl in the shoulder. She could have hit his head, could have killed him, but she didn't. Your client is alive because despite everything he did to her she couldn't kill him. Because unlike your client she is a good person who bad things have happened to. And that's the end of my statement."

He was allowed from the stand and Sarah was called up.

"Miss Griffin."

"Mr Miller." She nodded.

"Can you confirm Mr Loker's statement?"

"Yup."

"How do you think Doctor Watson is coping since the incident?"

"As well as anybody could cope with something like that. She's a remarkably strong woman you know."

"No concerns for her health?"

"Of course I'm concerned for her health she was comatose for weeks and she looks like a stick!" The lack of verbal filter returned and Sarah went the colour of a ripe beetroot. "Sorry Jess! You make a very nice stick!"

"Miss Griffin as amusing as your tactlessness is I'd quite like to continue."

"Oh by all means."

"Compare the Doctor Watson you see now with the girl she was following the first incident." Sarah nodded warily. "Is she coping in a similar way?"

Sarah thought that over. Avoiding the subject, check. Blaming herself, check….

"Well?"

"Kind of…"

"Her previous reactions were labelled mentally unstable."

"She got better!"

"Over the course of a decade!"

"She still got better!"

"The permanence of this so-called recovery is debatable. We have seen her have no less than three of what can be called mental breakdowns and she seems awfully vague. Can we honestly trust the word of a woman who is quite possibly relapsing into mental instability?"

"Says the guy who's defending a man who clearly _is _mentally unstable!" Retorted Sarah. Jason growled and she proudly presented him with her middle finger. Miller ignored her in favour of continuing his speech.

"And she was under the influence of several narcotics and hallucinogens, of which we have no proof that she didn't take them herself, who is to say that she didn't simply dream things up? Hallucinate? Her story has visible flaws in it!"

"Her story is vague because she can't remember what happened because your client drugged her!" Said Zoe hotly.

"Exactly, she was drugged. How did she even know what was happening to her?"

"Okay, I'll bite, in what world to dream scars manifest themselves in reality?"

Sarah nodded profusely before speaking.

"So basically mate, unless you have any proof whatsoever about your completely false accusations, you can take them and shove them up your arse because quite frankly you're embarrassing yourself. Now are we going to call it a day? I'm starving."

**Review!**


	66. Chapter 66

The men's room of the courts was hardly five star. Fit for its primary purpose and nothing beyond. I suppose when it was being designed for the use of criminals and the like they didn't exactly put a lot of effort into making it nice. It had one wooden door and no windows, with a fluorescent bar light stretching from one wall to the other and filling the room with the slightly orange glow of a cheap bulb and illuminating the crude scribbles of graffiti that littered the yellowing paint of the wall.

"Jesus what a dump." Said Loker as he checked himself in the mirror. Cal rolled his eyes, both at the comment and at Loker's apparent vanity.

"Well it's not exactly celebrities that generally use these things Loker." He spoke as the younger man backed into a cubicle. The wooden door creaked open as a third man stomped in, his gait heavy and muscled and his posture hunched. He looked up and froze. A voice came through the door, muffled by the cheap wood.

"No funny business in there Mitchell, I'm warning you."

Jason Mitchell looked Cal over, as if assessing how much damage he could do, before walking over and past, knocking Cal's injured shoulder roughly as Loker re-entered the scene and froze.

"Watch yourself." Said Jason roughly, eyes all but glowing with hatred, "Wouldn't want to have to break anything else of yours." He winked and smiled sadistically.

"You haven't broken her." Said Cal lowly, fists clenching.

"Stop kidding yourself _'Doctor Lightman'" _He said the name patronisingly. "You know I have. And I have to admit, I never really did like children." He chuckled, almost giggled, so unnervingly that Cal repressed a shudder. This was the man who had hurt Jessica. The man who killed their child.

The man who was still smiling at his own sick joke.

Cal was instantly torn. Mitchell was spoiling for a fight and by God he was going to get one. But if Loker saw anything and said it in court he was screwed.

"Loker what's that?" He pointed sideways. Eli, gullible as he was, looked sideways just as Cal brought his fist to meet Mitchell's stomach. The man doubled over before retaliating. This Loker 'saw'.

"Hey!" He shouted as Jason brought his fist to meet the side of Cal's face, knocking him to the floor. He tried to hit him, stop him closing in on Cal, but one strike to his still sore shoulder had him reeling back as Mitchell picked Cal up by the lapels of his jacket and growled into his face.

"She's MINE!"

With that he threw Cal forcefully against the door of the room, the weak wood splintering at the unexpected contact, half the door being torn away as he landed outside in the corridor, instantly getting to his feet – amongst shocked gasps of horror – and advancing on Jason once more as Loker beckoned the idle guards.

"She's not a possession Mitchell!"

"No she's not. Good in bed though."

The armed guards had to pull the two men apart, blood running down Cal's forehead and Jason sporting a split lip and broken nose as people ran round the corner, drawn by the commotion. Cal heard something that scared him more than anything in the world at that moment.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Zoe was pissed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When questioned on the incident Loker replied, in response to an allegation that Cal started the fight, that he had seen Jason hit Cal first. It was, after all, technically true. Sure he'd _heard _Cal hitting Jason, but he was specifically asked if he'd _seen_ it. When he'd revealed that Jason had hit him as well he was greeted with sympathy (and a hug from Sarah). Cal wasn't so lucky. After being thoroughly chewed out by Zoe (who despite her anger towards him did admit that Jason had it coming through her facial expressions) and received twin disappointed (and slightly congratulating) looks from Gillian and Ria. Jess had immediately asked if he was okay and told Jason's lawyer exactly where to go when he walked over. They had all, Emily included after being picked up from a friend's house, gathered at the Lightman home for food after a very long day. Sarah, Gillian and Ria were cooking the food while Loker cleverly avoided helping and Jess patched Cal up, dabbing at the cut on his forehead with an antiseptic wipe. He winced.

"Stop fidgeting Cal. Honestly…"

"Well it hurts." He whined slightly, sounding so petulant that Emily giggled, sneaking an amused glance over the top of the magazine she had borrowed from Sarah.

"Yes well punches tend to have that effect. I'd imagine Jason's face hurts as well."

"I should hope so. Prick…ow!"

"Don't be so melodramatic." She sighed as Zoe – invited more out of politeness than genuine friendship – looked up amusedly over her court notes, "It's only a graze."

"Dad," Said Emily. "Aren't you technically the one who's supposed to be looking after Jess?"

"Yes well Jess doesn't go picking fights with madmen in toilets." Said Gillian as she entered, eyeing the scene with vague amusement.

"In my defence he is taller than me!"

"Most men are Cal, I hate to point this out but it's true."

Sarah decided to throw in her money's worth from the kitchen.

"It's Small Man Syndrome. He's trying to make up for lack of height by picking fights with taller men and hoping he will win."

"Thanks for that Sarah." He called sarcastically back.

"No problem! Ah! Ria I think it's burning!"

Jess chuckled and sighed.

"Nice to know we've left our dinner in safe hands." She noted as she stuck a sticky strip onto the last cut, effectively holding it shut. "There we go." She looked over to Zoe. "How's it looking?"

She scanned the notes as she replied.

"Well the jury seemed to empathise with you – he's getting life at the least I'd say. If Cal's little stunt doesn't screw up your defence that is. I guess we have to find out tomorrow morning."

"Am I going to this one? It's a Saturday. No school to miss." Spoke Emily, firmly. Cal, Zoe and Jess exchanged glances that didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl as Ria and Sarah carried in the food (which thankfully wasn't burnt).

"Oh come on guys! You can't go from hating each other to ganging up on me! I want to see him get his ass handed to him!"  
"Emily!" Said Zoe. Emily balked slightly.

"What?"

Zoe just rolled her eyes.

"You can come tomorrow for the sentencing if you behave tonight."

Emily smiled smugly and dug into her food hungrily.

Even Jess almost finished that meal.

It probably had something to do with the fact that Sarah had been relegated to chopping as opposed to any actual cooking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The dishes had been cleared up, the guests had been booted out to their respective homes and Cal and Jess were alone in the house once more. Jess sat on the bed, legs tucked under her chin which rested on them gently. Cal wandered in, towelling his hair dry and wearing a pair of joggers. He paused as he saw her.

"You okay love?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine…let's have a look at your head then."

She brushed his hair back and looked at his cuts.

"They look a bit better now you've cleaned them properly." She noted, smiling down at him slightly. "I still wish you hadn't picked a fight though Cal, it's what he wanted."

"No one says that sort of thing about you love, not even him. If I hadn't hit him, Loker would have."

She smiled, tucking her short hair behind her ear.

"I like it short." He noted. "I like it long too. Let's face it love I'd still find you irresistible if you were bald."

"Good to know." She noted. "I'm nervous Cal. Tomorrow is it, no more waiting…but what if they let him off?"

"They won't love. I know I monumentally screwed up earlier but they still won't let him walk. It's either life in prison or death row. He did kill two people after all…"

"Three." She whispered.

He held her close as she shook in the cold, looking up at him as she kissed his lips softly, the kiss slowly gaining pace at about the same speed that Cal's restraint and control diminished. He pulled away slightly and looked at her for any signs that he had pushed it again. Her pupils almost overtook her irises and her lips, parted slightly, were wetted by her tongue as she subconsciously shifted slightly closer and spoke into his ear, a gentle whisper that told him all he needed to know.

"Stay with me?"

He smiled slightly and kissed her lips.

"Always."

**Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

Jessica woke up and smiled, burrowing herself into the crook of Cal's neck and sighing contentedly. He chuckled and pulled back slightly and she let out a disappointed whimper.

"Sorry love but you keep that up and we'll never make it out of this room."

"And this is a bad thing because…?"

"Sarah will be here in about twenty minutes and I doubt she'd appreciate it."

She laughed slightly.

"Well in that case…I'm still not seeing the issue here actually. Lock her out."

"Idiot that I am I gave her a key."

She sighed again and hoisted herself onto her elbows.

"Well then….I'll go shower. I can walk now. Showering is tricky though – I don't get the cast off for another week…"

"You want some help?"

"Oh no I'll be fine. One of us has to greet Sarah after all. Looks like it'll be you."

She grinned almost impishly as she pulled on one of his t-shirts and disappeared into the bathroom. Cal sighed and began to prepare himself for the day ahead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Jason Mitchell you stand here today accused of violation of two restraining orders multiple times, two counts of first degree murder, threats against Doctor Watson and those she associated with, kidnapping, rape, grievous bodily harm and attempted murder. Your case has been heard and studied intently and the jury has reached a final decision."

The silence formed in the room, Jessica's heartbeat thumping slowly in her ears, sounding to her like water, ebbing and flowing against her eardrums. The moment, which actually lasted a very short time, seemed to last…and last…she gripped Cal's hand as time seemed to speed back to its normal pace and the judge spoke.

"You are, in accordance to the laws of the court in which you were trialled, sentenced to death for your crimes, for all of which you have been found guilty. It was the decision of the jury that, even without the two counts of murder – which evidence proves were carried out with intent to kill – your crimes against Doctor Watson are worthy of the punishment you receive. May God have mercy on your soul. Case adjourned."

With one clap of the hammer on the wood it was over. Jessica felt an overwhelming sense of relief as Emily hugged her tightly. She was free. No more would Jason threaten her or those she loved, no more would she live in fear.

She walked forwards, leaning on her crutches slightly, and stopped before Zoe.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. The older woman smiled and nodded slightly.

"I was just doing my job."

Jess smiled slightly.

"I think we both know you did much more than that."

Jason was all but dragged off, shouting after her as he was towed from the room, hands shackled once more.

"Jessie! Jessie don't do this! JESSIE!"

His bruised and battered face disappeared from view for the last time. Sarah smiled at Jess.

"He's gone Jess. You don't have to be scared any more."

She watched the doors swing shut with a finalising 'thud' as she leant her head on Cal's shoulder.

"I'm not. Not any more."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah was packing her bags at Loker's house, shoving her things in to her hold-all and continually checking that she had her passport. Jess and Cal were loading things into the car. Well Cal was, Jess was barking out playful orders and jabbing him with her crutch. Loker laughed slightly as he looked out of the window.

"I never noticed. Not once. All that time I worked with them and I honestly just thought they were close friends, at the very most that he fancied her…"

Sarah sighed as she zipped the final bag.

"That's because she's a bloody good actress."

"They look happy."

"They are. Jess lost her faith a long time ago, in both God and in people. She used to believe what her family does but after what happened to her…she kind of stopped. Since she moved here though, since she met you guys…I've seen that faith return little by little, in people at least."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"She's like my sister. My sister and my best friend all wrapped into one. Of course I do. Now be a gentleman and help with these bags won't you?"

He sighed playfully and heaved the last bag into the car, watching as Cal helped Jess into her seat. He and Sarah went back into the house to check if she'd forgotten anything. Upon finding nothing (thoughto be honest they didn't really look) they sighed. He walked her to the door and sighed.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Wow that sounded cliché…."

He chuckled and she swallowed almost convulsively, her eyes meeting his for a moment, flickering to his lips before apparently deciding against it and going to kiss his cheek instead.

Well he wasn't having any of that.

He turned his head subtly and lips met lips. They were sober this time, no excuses. But they didn't need one as she responded, her hands resting on his chest as his tangled in her hair. He pulled back and smiled smugly as he saw her dazed expression, coupled with her slightly swollen lips and dilated pupils.

"Thank you Eli." She all but whispered. "For everything."

He tucked her hair behind her ear, not even fighting the urge to say what he said then.

"You're beautiful. Crazy and impulsive…but beautiful."

The car horn sounded outside and Jess could be heard scolding Cal for his insensitivity.

"Goodbye." He said softly as she waved, leaving the house and climbing into the car. It set off and he sighed before it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

He didn't want her to go.

He waited a few minutes before grabbing his keys and driving like a madman to the airport, hoping to see the head of curly brown hair and the brightly coloured hoodie once more.

Instead he bumped into Jessica who looked at him sadly.

"She just left. I'm sorry Eli."

He looked around subtly for Lightman.

"Cal is just going to get the car." She said. "Look Eli….she'll come back. She's promised to visit as often as she can…and she never did get to paint you again."

He chuckled sadly, his eyes fixed on the small black plane disappearing in the oddly blue sky. Jess watched it too, squeezing Eli's hand before leaving him to himself. She also watched the plane as she climbed into the car.

"You all right love?"

She smiled over at him, kissing his cheek.

"It's really over."

"It really is." He nodded. She grinned as she realised that she could now do what she wanted to do. She could be happy with the man beside her.

"Cal?"

"Yes love?" He asked as they drove from the airport.

"One question."

"Fire away."

"When can I go back to work?"

**And Viola! It is done! Eyes peeled for the sequel!**


	68. SEQUEL!

Dear readers,

Just popping by to say the sequel is being posted now! It will be posted over time but quite a few of the chapters are up and the amount of reviews is just depressing.

So please, if you enjoyed Science & Faith, read the sequel Demolition Lovers (out now on a fanfic site near you…).

With much love, dedication and sleep deprivation,

Scribbler and her amazingly sexy editor Sophie

x


End file.
